Attirance masquée
by Caraibos
Summary: Draco prend de gros risques, quand il renie son père en public alors que celui-ci est à Azkaban. A la libération impromptue de Lucius, Draco doit se cacher, et prend une nouvelle identité...à laquelle Hermione n'est pas insensible...
1. Reniement

Bonjour à tous!

Ceci est une nouvelle fic (j'en ai eu l'idée en cours de SP…on parlait d'énergies interne, mécanique, cinétique… enfin, je doute que ce soit ça qui m'ait vraiment inspirée… :))

Il y a beaucoup plus d'action que dans L'Amour est enfant de Maraude, mais cela reste une fic Draco/Hermione (pas au début, bien sûr !)

Alors, read end enjoy ! (and review, of couuuuurse)…

Caraibos.

**Chapitre 1 : Reniement **

— Je le hais, vous m'entendez ! Je le hais !

— Draco, tais-toi ! Tu es complètement fou de parler ainsi !

— Je n'ai pas peur… Le vieux est à Azkaban. Finie, son autorité indiscutable et indiscutée ! Finis, les coups, finies les humiliations ! Vous m'entendez ? Je n'ai pas peur.

Le cercle devant lui s'était tu. Ils étaient tous là : Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Hartlett, Keane… Une quinzaine de silhouettes qui regardaient Draco Malefoy avec de grands yeux ébahis, où l'admiration se mêlait à la frayeur. Tous des Mangemorts.

La même voix reprit :

— Et si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose… Oh non, Dracouchéri, je crois que je ne pourrais pas y arriver sans toi !

— Pansy, mais c'est à toi de te taire ! Tu veux nous faire repérer, ou quoi ? répondit Draco d'une voix violente. Décidément, tu n'aurais jamais dû venir… Il te manque encore beaucoup pour que tu puisses évoluer auprès de nous… auprès de moi, surtout.

Pansy tenta une nouvelle fois de dire quelque chose, mais Draco la fit taire d'un simple signe de tête.

— Alors, ta décision est prise ? demanda une voix étouffée.

— Oui. De toutes manières, il m'est impossible de faire marche arrière… je le savais avant même de vous donner rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard. L'un d'entre vous me dénoncera.

Le groupe s'agita nerveusement, des regards suspicieux parcourant l'assemblée de membre à membre. Draco rit sèchement.

— Calmez-vous, voyons ! Je ne vais pas jouer au prophète… Mais mon secret sera forcément ébruité un jour ou l'autre… et alors Vous-Savez-Qui n'aura aucune pitié.

— Et tu as quand même tenu à nous rencontrer ? lança timidement Goyle (si l'adjectif timide s'accorde à cette brute épaisse, bien sûr !)

— Evidemment ! persifla Draco.

— Mais c'est du suicide !

— Et continuer de vouer allégeance à ce fantôme décharné qui croupira en taule pour je ne sais combien d'années, c'était perdre mon honneur ! L'honneur des Malefoy…

Draco renifla d'un air méprisant.

— …l'honneur des Malefoy a été terni par un imbécile. Mais l'honneur de Draco Malefoy n'a rien à se reprocher ! J'ai pris la bonne décision. Un jour viendra, où Vous-Savez-Qui apprendra mon reniement. Ce jour-là…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux plus blancs que blonds haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

— Qui vivra verra. En attendant, mes frères… je ne peux que vous dire que j'espère vous retrouver à Poudlard l'année prochaine… pour la dernière année. Et que vous suivrez mon chemin.

Les silhouettes encapuchonnées opérèrent un mouvement de recul. Le rire de Draco se fit désabusé… blessé ?

— Bien, je sens que ce moment n'est pas encore venu. Peut-être, cependant… je dis bien peut-être… peut-être cependant ma prédiction ne se réalisera pas. Je l'espère… Mais au moins vous saurez la vérité. Je ne pouvais me cacher plus longtemps dans l'ombre de Lucius Malefoy…

Et Draco siffla silencieusement :

— Je le hais…

* * *

— Hermione, tu as du courrier ! 

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'escalier, et une silhouette brune apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

— Du courrier, maman ? De Harry ? Ron ?

— Non, ça vient de Poudlard.

Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent un peu. Mais sa mère reprit.

— Ne fais pas cette tête-là !… Si j'en juge l'épaisseur de l'enveloppe…

Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent subitement, et elle courut arracher l'enveloppe des mains de sa mère, manquant au passage de renverser le Pygmée Africain en bronze et de marcher sur le dentier de sa grand-mère, venue passer quelques jours à Londres où sa famille habitait désormais. Elle palpa l'enveloppe avec impatience et poussa un hurlement de joie. Le bout de tissu qu'elle contenait était une des rares choses qu'Hermione avait réellement souhaitées tout en ayant peur de ne jamais l'obtenir. Elle sortit l'insigne de Préfet en Chef et l'épingla sur son débardeur d'un air triomphant.

— Il faut absolument que j'annonce la nouvelle à Ron ! Il sera vert…

Ron, préfet en sixième année ainsi qu'Hermione, lui avait déclaré avant les vacances qu'il ne subsistait plus aucun doute sur l'identité du prochain Préfet en Chef : ce serait Ron Weasley, ou personne. Seuls deux Préfets étant choisis chaque année pour assurer la fonction suprême, et les deux ne pouvant appartenir à la même maison, la guerre avait été déclarée ouverte. Elle était désormais terminée… Hermione l'espérait fortement, en tout cas. Elle se prit à appréhender un peu la réaction de son ami, puis chassa au loin cette idée jugée complètement farfelue. Cependant, l'identité de son homologue masculin restait inconnue…

* * *

Draco se réveilla subitement, en sueur, l'oreille aux aguets. Repoussant brusquement les draps humides de son lit, il courut à la fenêtre… pour assister à une vision d'horreur. Des centaines de Mangemorts se pressaient aux grilles de Malefoy Manor, marée humaine uniquement éclairée par les dizaines de chandelles se tenant immobiles dans les airs. Et au milieu d'eux, porté en triomphe… 

— Non, murmura Draco, ce n'est pas possible !

Lucius Malefoy resplendissait au milieu des siens, non pas tremblant ou sanglotant, mais vainqueur face à l'adversité, et menant une troupe redoutable. Draco comprit tout de suite la gravité de sa situation. Son père… son père qu'il avait renié publiquement, qu'il avait calomnié devant de nombreux Mangemorts… son père était de retour. Comment ? Draco n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans le manoir une minute de plus. Un crépitement dans la cheminée le fit soudain se retourner, le cœur battant. Un cou, puis une bouche, et enfin des yeux apparurent. Ceux-ci, malgré l'angoisse qui les étreignait, restaient d'un bleu pétillant. Dumbledore prit rapidement la parole.

— Malefoy, je suppose que vous savez transplaner ?

A peine revenu de la surprise occasionnée par l'arrivée impromptue du directeur de Poudlard, Draco hésita : devait-il, oui ou non, révéler au directeur qu'il savait effectivement transplaner, un exercice interdit aux sorciers mineurs ? Dumbledore l'interrompit sèchement dans sa réflexion.

— Malefoy, cessez de faire l'enfant ! L'heure est trop grave. Savez-vous transplaner, oui ou non !

— Oui, répondit fermement Draco.

— Très bien, dans ce cas, rendez-vous immédiatement à cette adresse. C'est un endroit sûr. De mon côté, je reste surveiller la situation ici.

— Très bien, professeur.

Dumbledore ayant disparu (sûrement pour se rendre dans la cheminée du salon, où la vue était meilleure), Draco jeta un dernier regard à la fenêtre. Les grilles étaient désormais ouvertes, et les Mangemorts, dont certains devaient être présents à la petite réunion organisée à Pré-au-Lard une semaine auparavant, ne devaient plus parcourir que quelques dizaines de mètre avant d'arriver jusqu'à lui. Soudain, il écouta plus attentivement. Non, il ne se trompait pas : une rumeur sourde se faisait entendre. Et elle n'était pas du tout amicale. « A mort, le renégat ! Draco ! A mort ! A mort le renégat !… ».

Il devenait urgent de s'éloigner. Et sans accorder une dernière pensée à ce qui avait été sa maison pendant toutes ces années, Draco transplana.

* * *

Malefoy poussa précautionneusement la porte de l'austère maison que Dumbledore lui avait indiquée comme refuge dans sa lettre. A peine arrivé dans l'entrée poussiéreuse, un hurlement le fit sursauter violemment, tandis que ses yeux affolés parcouraient l'ensemble de la pièce. Il finit par découvrir l'origine du cri : le portrait d'une vieille femme hystérique, qui ne cessait de répéter « Déshonneur ! Ah, déshonneur sur vous ». Nullement effrayé, Draco s'approcha doucement, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il venait de comprendre où il se trouvait. Son père lui avait souvent parlé de « la vieille » Black, terrible dragon qui faisait vivre un enfer aux habitants du manoir familial. Cependant, il ne saisissait pas tout à fait pourquoi celle-ci parlait de déshonneur… Il était profondément plongé dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'il lui sembla que l'atmosphère de la pièce s'était modifiée. Le Serpentard réalisa soudainement que le portrait s'était tu. Tournant sa tête vers l'ancêtre, il tomba en arrêt devant les yeux pâles de Mme Black, fixés sur lui. 

— Ainsi, tu es revenu Thomas. Finalement.

Draco écarquilla ses yeux. Mais de quoi lui parlait cette vieille folle ?

— Excusez-moi madame, mais… balbutia-t-il.

— Pas de « madame » avec moi, voyons mon chéri! Le temps de nos conversations chuchotées sur l'oreiller te semble donc si loin que tu ne puisses plus appeler ton Yselda par son prénom ? Hein, mon Malefoy adoré…

Draco commença à rire silencieusement. Thomas Malefoy ! Bien sûr. Son arrière-grand-père. Mais quel âge devait-il donc avoir lors de leur aventure pour qu' « Yselda » le confonde avec lui ? Draco repoussa finalement cette question. Il en avait d'autres en tête… infiniment plus amusantes.

— Yselda ! Mon Dieu, je ne t'aurais pas reconnu ! lança-t-il. Mais je vois que ton mordant ne t'a pas quittée.

— Oui. Au moins, certaines personnes dans cette maison savent ce que le mot « honneur » signifie.

A nouveau, Draco se sentit perdre pied. Mais avant d'avoir pu lui demander qui étaient les « certaines personnes » en question, il sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine, accompagné de l'impression d'être observé. Il se retourna brusquement, pour découvrir cinq baguettes pointées vers lui, avec derrière elles cinq sorciers farouchement décidés à attaquer. Et c'était ça ce que Dumbledore appelait un endroit sûr !

— Pose ta baguette à tes pieds, sans mouvement brusque, et en gardant la bouche fermée, lui ordonna le plus revêche de tous, un sosie d'Alastor Maugrey, mais en plus laid et sûrement plus méchant.

— Et voilà, Thomas, qu'est-ce que je te disais ! Il n'y a plus d'honneur ici, plus… commença Yselda.

— Toi, la vieille, tais-toi ! grogna Alastor bis à l'adresse de l'ancêtre. Je ne sais pas comment tu as procédé pour la faire taire, reprit-il en direction de Draco, mais c'était en tout cas un mauvais calcul. Son silence nous a alertés. Tu n'as plus beaucoup d'heures à vivre…

Alors que Draco se demandait s'il valait mieux rire ou pleurer devant l'absurdité de la situation, une voix claire s'éleva derrière le rang de sorciers.

— Arrêtez ! C'est Malefoy.

— Raison de plus pour le liquider ! rugit Maugrey 2.

— Non ! Regardez dans sa main : il n'y aurait pas un papier, par hasard ?

Surpris, Draco se demanda qui était la sorcière qui osait s'opposer à une telle armée… et comment elle avait pu avoir connaissance de la lettre qu'il portait.

Maugrey (autant l'appeler comme ça) poussa un grognement affirmatif.

— Oui, il porte quelque chose. Mais qui te dit…

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, une jeune sorcière à l'aspect avenant avait traversé le rang de sorciers et s'avançait maintenant vers Draco en lui tendant la main.

— Enchantée, Draco ! Je m'appelle Tonks. Dumbledore m'a prévenue de ton arrivée.

Elle se retourna subitement vers la grosse brute qui avait fait très peur à Malefoy (bouh le méchant !).

— Tu as de drôles de manières pour accueillir nos invités, lança-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

— Mais, comment pouvais-je me douter ?… Enfin, la sécurité est extrêmement importante ici, tu le sais autant que moi !

Draco ne parvint plus soudain à réfréner son impatience, et les interrompit subitement.

— Excusez-moi, ma question va sûrement vous paraître étrange, mais… où sommes-nous ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

Tonks le regarda d'un air ennuyé.

— Dumbledore ne t'a rien dit ?

— Il n'en a pas eu le temps. La situation était… assez critique, je dirais.

— Je vois. Eh bien, vois-tu… (elle prit une grande inspiration)… tu te trouves ici au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

— L'Ordre du Phénix ? Jamais entendu parler.

— Il s'agit d'une organisation secrète qui combat… Tu-Sais-Qui. Dumbledore doit te faire réellement confiance pour t'avoir emmené jusqu'à nous… Tu dois jurer de ne jamais rien révéler sur l'Ordre.

— Je le jure, répondit Malefoy.

La sincérité de sa réponse le surprit lui-même. Il ne connaissait aucun des membres du groupe, mais sa récente conversion au côté de Dumbledore lui avait fait prendre conscience de certaines valeurs, et la loyauté en faisait partie. Il répéta solennellement :

— Je le jure.

Un imperceptible soupir de soulagement se fit entendre. Draco sourit, plutôt fier de lui.

— Bien, reprit brusquement Tonks, je ne vais pas t'expliquer maintenant toute la genèse de l'Ordre… Dumbledore m'a donnée certaines directives assez précises, en fait.

Elle sourit brièvement.

— J'espère qu'il te reste quelques gallions sur ton compte en banque, Draco, car vois-tu… il va falloir passer à la caisse.

* * *

Hermione courait à perdre haleine dans King's Cross, ses cheveux volant devant ses yeux, et Coquecigrue volant un peu partout sauf dans la bonne direction. L'ayant un instant perdu de vue, elle le rattrapa juste au moment il s'embarquait dans un train en partance pour Dublin, et l'enferma en vitesse dans sa cage. Apercevant soudainement l'énorme horloge, elle fonça de plus belle vers la voie 9 ¾, qu'elle savait proche désormais. 10h57 à sa montre. Son cœur battait au rythme de ses pas. Hermione aperçut soudain le pilier à traverser, prit son élan, et à un mètre de l'entrée en collision… 

— Hermione, STOP !

— Quoi ? lança Hermione, affolée, en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Harry s'avançait calmement vers elle, les yeux écarquillés devant ce qui avait failli se produire.

— Tu t'es trompée de pilier, Mione ! Mon dieu, si tu avais continué…

— Mais Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Le train part dans une minute !

— Euh… je te signale que je t'ai sauvé la vie, quand même ! La reconnaissanceça existe, tu sais ? Et au passage, il n'est que 10h15.

Hermione regarda fébrilement sa montre : 11h. Puis elle l'observa plus attentivement. Un texte commençait à apparaître en filigrane sur le cadran.

— _Félicitations ! Vous avez été le premier client à bénéficier de notre montre « Tournicoton-Tournicata », donnant l'heure que VOUS souhaitez ! Anti-Stress pour les retardataires, elle vous fera mener une vie tout en douceur ! _

_Signé : Fred et George Weasley, Boutique de Farces et Attrapes…_

— RONALD WEASLEY !

Une silhouette rousse commença à émerger timidement de sa cachette, en l'occurrence le dos de Harry.

— On me demande ? lança Ron d'une fausse voix tremblante.

— JE te demande, vois-tu, parce que… Non, inutile que je continue, je suppose que tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?

Ron rougit violemment.

— Je n'y suis pour rien ! Fred et George ont subtilisé ta montre avant les vacances pour te donner celle-ci à la place, et ne me l'ont pas dit avant… Eh, mais qu'est-ce que je vois sur ta robe ?

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rougir. Elle avait finalement décidé de ne rien envoyer à Ron et à Harry, préférant leur annoncer la nouvelle de vive voix.

— Un insigne de Préfet en Chef, tu vois bien ! fanfaronna la jeune fille.

— De toute façon, je n'avais rien reçu… mais je ne pensais pas que ça aurait été toi !

— Merci ! lança Hermione, vexée.

Ron tenta maladroitement de se reprendre.

— Non, mais je ne disais pas ça pour… enfin, tu vois ! N'empêche, c'est drôle quand on pense que l'autre Préfet en Chef n'est autre que…

— Pousse-toi ! Tu ne vois pas que tu gênes le passage ? lança brusquement une voix irritée à l'adresse de Ron.

Surprise, Hermione releva la tête. Et fit la rencontre des plus beaux yeux bleus qu'elle ait jamais vus…

**Fin du premier chapitre.**

Je sais, ce chapitre est court, mais c'est parce qu'il s'agit du début, les suivants seront plus longs, faites-moi confiance : )

En attendant la suite, n'oubliez de me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une review…

Bisous !

Caraibos.


	2. Alexander Osborne

**Merci infiniment pour vos reviews ! les réponses sont à la fin du chapitre… **

**J'espère que vous aimerez la suite, énormes bisous,**

**Caraibos.**

**Chapitre 2 : Alexander Osborne **

**Deux semaines auparavant :**

— J'espère qu'il te reste quelques Gallions sur ton compte en banque, Draco, car vois-tu… il va falloir passer à la caisse.

Draco fixa Tonks sans comprendre. Autour de lui, les autres sorciers retenaient leur souffle, impatients de connaître les intentions de Dumbledore dont Tonks se faisait la messagère. Seule Yselda continuait à marmonner dans son tableau.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je le prends au sens figuré… Quoique tu aurais peut-être préféré payer en espèces, à la réflexion…

— Désolé de paraître une nouvelle fois obtus, mais j'avoue ne pas saisir un mot de ce que vous racontez.

— En fait, c'est tout simple. Tu sais, je pense, que ta vie est en danger ?

Draco ricana légèrement, railleur, se rappelant la marée de Mangemorts sous sa fenêtre et leurs menaces relativement précises.

— J'avais cru comprendre, oui. Mais ce n'est pas exactement une situation que je qualifierais de « simple », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

— Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Mais reprenons : Dumbledore tient à ce que tu achèves tes études à Poudlard, malgré tout. Tu rentres en septième année, c'est cela ?

— Oui. Mais mon niveau est bien sup…

— Je me fiche éperdument du niveau que tu prétends avoir, pour l'instant tu te contentes de répondre à mes questions. Compris ?

Draco haussa un sourcil, après s'être fait rabrouer pour la deuxième fois en une minute. Il se demandait si au bout du compte cette Tonks était aussi sympathique qu'il l'avait cru de prime abord. Cependant, son bon sens lui souffla de ne pas insister.

— Compris.

_Mais c'est quand même foutrement vrai que mon niveau est bien supérieur à un niveau de septième année !_

— Et il est absolument impossible que tu te rendes à Poudlard tel que tu es.

Encore une fois, Draco se sentit stupide. Ça commençait à devenir légèrement agaçant.

— Tel que je suis ?

— Bon, je vais la faire courte : DRACO MALEFOY ne peut plus aller étudier à Poudlard ! lança Tonks, sensiblement énervée.

Cette fois, Draco comprit. Mais quand il reprit la parole, sa voix ne tremblait pas.

— Je vais donc devoir changer d'identité.

La sorcière approuva d'un signe de tête.

— Oui, tu vas devoir changer d'identité. Mais, évidemment, cela impose…

— Un changement d'apparence.

— Je vois que tu as saisi le problème.

_Enfin, _pensa ironiquement Draco.

— Et qui va s'occuper de ma transformation ? reprit-il finalement.

Sous ses yeux ébahis, la peau de Tonks se mit alors à passer du rose au vert fluo, effectuant des variations sur le thème des quatre saisons, avec une préférence marquée pour le jaune soleil. Pendant ce temps, ses cheveux devenaient d'un roux flamboyant.

— Moi ! lança-t-elle en riant de toutes ses dents.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Draco attendait, anxieux, qu'on retourne le miroir face à lui afin qu'il découvre le résultat des efforts de la jeune sorcière. Maugrey lui avait attaché un foulard autour des yeux avec un sourire sadique avant que Tonks ne commence la transformation, et le Serpentard ne pouvait donc se rendre compte de rien, pas même de la forme de ses mains ou de la longueur de ses jambes. Il avait seulement ressenti quelques picotements le parcourir au moment de l'ultime sortilège, mais aucun changement capital. Il se rappela soudain avec un sourire narquois l'explosion de fureur d'Yselda quand celle-ci avait compris que son Thomas allait changer d'apparence. Elle les avait poursuivis à travers les tableaux de tous les couloirs du manoir, en pure perte. Son amour allait être défiguré. 

— Bien, Saul, tu peux enlever le bandeau !

Surpris, Malefoy releva la tête. Suite à l'intervention de la jeune Auror, la brute s'approcha de lui, et doucement, faisant durer le supplice jusqu'à la dernière minute, il commença à dénouer le foulard. Tonks intervint rapidement.

— Bon, on ne va pas y passer la nuit ! Alors presse-toi, tu veux bien ?

— C'est bon, c'est bon… maugréa Saul. Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser, maintenant…

— Tu t'amuseras plus tard. Attention, Draco… maintenant !

Ebloui par l'éclat de la lumière après un si long moment dans l'obscurité la plus totale, Draco cligna doucement les paupières. Puis, quand il fut finalement habitué à la lueur du feu ronflant dans la cheminée, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'un jeune homme brun, plus grand que la moyenne, et dont les iris bleu outre-mer évoquaient irrésistiblement la couleur du ciel azuré.

— C'est moi, ça ?… souffla Draco.

Tonks ne répondit pas, attendant que Malefoy s'habitue progressivement à son nouveau physique.

Le Serpentard continuait à s'observer, notant ça et là des petits détails sur son visage, tels la courbe légèrement inclinée de sa mâchoire inférieure, et le grain de beauté présent à la commissure de ses lèvres. _Assez sensuel, je dirais…_ En toute objectivité, le garçon qui se trouvait devant lui était très séduisant. Sa silhouette était athlétique, son visage un modèle de perfection, et ses yeux …

— Ma plus belle réussite à ce jour, je crois.

Après un long silence, Draco se résigna finalement à s'écarter du miroir.

— Vous parliez de quoi, exactement ? demanda-t-il à Tonks.

— De tes yeux. J'ai remarqué que tu étais particulièrement attiré par ton regard… Oui, je sais, ça peut paraître étrange de dire ça, mais le fait est qu'ils sont magnifiques. Cependant rappelle-toi que tout ceci ne t'appartient pas…

— Je ne pourrai pas conserver cette apparence éternellement ? s'étonna Draco.

Tous les sorciers éclatèrent de rire d'un même ensemble. Tonks, essuyant des larmes de joie, réussit finalement à hoqueter à Draco :

— Bien sûr que non ! Tu devras régulièrement renouveler ton physique. Les cellules te constituant n'ont pas la même durée de vie que des cellules non artificielles. Ton corps mourra beaucoup plus vite. Mais il mourra également beaucoup plus brusquement, ce qui signifie que tu ne connaîtras pas la vieillesse… du moins avec une fausse apparence.

Draco restait atterré. Il risqua finalement une dernière question :

— Et combien de temps devrai-je garder mon physique actuel ?

— Un an à compter d'aujourd'hui. Profites-en bien.

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, Tonks se retira, bientôt suivie par l'ensemble des sorciers. Saul demeura finalement dans la pièce seul avec Draco. Il s'approcha du miroir, devant lequel Malefoy était à nouveau plongé dans la contemplation de lui-même.

— Fais attention à toi, Draco, murmura le vieux sorcier.

Interloqué par la douceur du ton employé, Malefoy tourna la tête vers son ancien bourreau. Mais sans qu'il sut comment ni pourquoi, son regard se retrouva à nouveau fixé sur le miroir. Cette fois, le sorcier tira le Serpentard vers lui, et sans que Draco puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il fit disparaître le miroir d'un coup de baguette.

— Pourquoi avez-fait ça ! cria Draco, plein de fureur.

— Pour te protéger. L'image que reflète ce miroir, ce n'est pas toi, Draco. C'est une apparence. Mais ce n'est pas la tienne.

— Et je ne pourrai pas me regarder dans ce cas ? Il faudra que tous les miroirs soient prohibés à Poudlard ? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça vous fait que je me regarde, d'ailleurs ? Vous êtes jaloux c'est ça ? Jaloux de la jeunesse, jaloux de…

— Tais-toi.

— Et pourquoi ? siffla Draco, menaçant.

— Parce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Ecoute, bien sûr que tu auras le droit de te regarder à Poudlard. Mais pas ici, pas dans ce miroir. Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer maintenant. Mais Dumbledore, un jour…

— Vous devez vraiment être over-bookés ici ! Pas le temps de me parler de l'Ordre, ni d'un simple miroir…

— Crois-moi, ce miroir est comme ta situation actuelle : il est tout sauf simple.

Draco haussa machinalement les épaules, et s'apprêta à rejoindre les autres sorciers. Mais la voix de Saul l'interrompit dans son mouvement.

— Au fait, avant que tu partes : Dumbledore nous a communiqués ta nouvelle identité. Voici comment tu t'appelleras, désormais…

Draco lut pensivement le papier que lui avait tendu le sorcier.

— Alexander Osborne… Pour moi ce sera Alex !

— Si tu veux ! rit doucement le sorcier, alors que lui-même commençait à s'éloigner.

— Et, euh… Saul ?

— Oui ? demanda le vieux sorcier à deux pas de la porte.

— Pourquoi ce changement d'attitude à mon égard ? Tout à l'heure vous me détestiez, et maintenant…

Les yeux de l'Auror se voilèrent de tristesse, mais un fier haussement d'épaules fit disparaître cette marque de faiblesse passagère.

— Question d'honneur, voilà tout ! Je n'aime pas que mon autorité soit remise en cause, il est donc important que j'en abuse parfois…

Draco ne crut pas Saul une seconde. Mais les raisons qui empêchaient le sorcier de dire la vérité ne le regardaient pas. Alors, sans répondre, il s'éclipsa.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, le Serpentard avait de la peine à cacher l'émotion qui l'étreignait au moment des adieux. Le nom de _famille_ s'apparentait plus désormais au groupe de sorciers qui l'avait recueilli, qu'à sa mère et à son père véritables. Saul particulièrement faisait office de grand-père, un rôle que Draco n'avait jamais connu, ayant perdu ses aïeuls extrêmement tôt. En public il se montrait des plus réservés, mais dès que le jeune homme et lui étaient seuls, Saul lui _apprenait la vie, les femmes et le caviar_, les trois piliers de l'existence selon lui. Draco n'avait jamais revu le miroir, mais les différentes glaces présentes dans le manoir faisaient aussi bien l'affaire, et petit à petit il était parvenu à dominer son apparence, et à la considérer comme sienne — ceci malgré les recommandations de Tonks, qui ne cessait de lui répéter que celle-ci n'était que provisoire. 

Cependant, l'heure de se rendre à King's Cross approchait. Essayant de dissimuler le tremblement de sa voix, Draco rassembla ce qui restait en lui de Malefoysien, et murmura quelques mots d'adieux à chacun. Puis il prit la poudre de cheminette, et arriva dans l'appartement londonien de Saul, accompagné de celui-ci. En silence, ils se rendirent à la gare, mais au moment de passer les portes menant au quai, Saul s'arrêta.

En réponse au regard interrogateur de Draco, il chuchota :

— Je ne peux t'accompagner plus loin… Ma tête est trop connue par ici.

Il serra doucement l'épaule du Serpentard.

— Bonne chance à toi, Draco.

Et il s'éloigna à pas rapides, sans un regard en arrière, silhouette massive courbée par l'âge et le chagrin.

— Bonne chance à toi aussi, grand-père, murmura Draco.

Et le jeune homme s'engagea résolument dans le chemin qui le mènerait jusqu'au train.

* * *

— Pousse-toi ! Tu ne vois pas que tu gênes le passage ? lança brusquement une voix irritée à l'adresse de Ron. 

Surprise, Hermione releva la tête. Et fit la rencontre des plus beaux yeux bleus qu'elle ait jamais vus… Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle avait en réalité tout pour plaire : une allure sportive, un air volontaire, des cheveux bruns en bataille, et un regard… Hermione resta hypnotisée, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de l'Apollon. Mais l'altercation entre les deux garçons la fit rapidement revenir sur Terre.

— Eh, pas la peine d'être aussi agressif ! réagit violemment Ron. Il existe d'autres manières de demander !

L'inconnu jeta un regard méprisant sur l'ensemble du groupe — en l'occurrence Harry, Ron, et Hermione.

— Je ne suis aimable qu'avec ceux qui en valent la peine.

Et il s'éloigna rapidement vers la voie 9 ¾. Hermione était restée indignée, ne pouvant croire que son héros s'était comporté de manière aussi abjecte.

— Je n'avais jamais vu ce type avant aujourd'hui… remarqua soudain Harry. Mais je ne vais pas oublier sa figure , croyez-moi !

Puis, il lança aux deux autres, toujours immobiles :

— Bon, venez, pas la peine de s'éterniser ici. Et Ron, n'oublie pas de redonner sa montre à Hermione.

Les trois élèves se dirigèrent lentement vers le Poudlard Express, un peu dégrisés par leur mauvaise rencontre. Les parents de Ron n'avaient pas pu venir les accompagner cette année, et ils se sentaient étrangement seuls, comme… déphasés.

— Au fait, Ron, tu ne m'as pas dit qui était l'autre Préfet en Chef, demanda soudain Hermione alors que le trio arrivait sur le quai.

Ron se mit à rire brusquement.

— Non, c'est vrai… Attends-toi à être surprise : tu vas avoir l'insigne honneur de travailler cette année en compagnie de… Stefan Mandelstan.

— QUOI ! hurla Hermione.

— Désolé Hermione, mais Ron ne se trompe pas, ajouta Harry. Nous avons vu Mandelstan se pavaner au Chemin de Traverse avec son insigne… 

— Mais comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu me faire ça… sanglota Hermione.

Soudain, tout lui revenait en mémoire : Stefan, son sourire égrillard quand il passait à côté d'elle en compagnie de ses amis de Serpentard, Stefan, le chef de la deuxième bande au sein des serpents, après celle de Malefoy. Au contraire de ce dernier, le sang d'Hermione ne l'avait jamais franchement gêné… bien au contraire.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que Dumbledore soit responsable… risqua timidement Ron. Ça doit être un coup de Rogue, ce pouilleux !

Hermione rit faiblement.

— Oui… tu as sans doute raison, murmura-t-elle.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

— De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait, je ne peux rien y changer. La seule chose qui soit en mon pouvoir est l'attitude que je vais réserver à Mandelstan, et croyez-moi, elle ne va pas lui plaire.

— Sans blague… souffla doucement Harry.

* * *

Regardant droit devant lui, Draco ne faisait absolument pas attention à la foule qui s'écrasait sur le quai. Son seul souci était de trouver un compartiment vide dans le Poudlard Express, où il pourrait rapidement (re)nouer connaissance avec les Sangs Pur de l'école. Soudain, la tête de Pansy Parkinson apparut devant lui, sourire à priori amical, mais dont le contenu buccal éliminait tout attrait. 

— Salut ! Tu es nouveau ? lui demanda la jeune fille.

Malefoy eut un moment de panique, ne sachant plus quoi répondre. Mais rapidement, tout lui revint en mémoire.

— Oui, je viens de Durmstrang. Tu sais où est-ce que je peux trouver un compartiment dans ce…

Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à la locomotive rouge, qui brillait de tous ses feux.

— … train ?

Alors que Pansy commençait à lui répondre joyeusement, l'invitant immédiatement à partager son compartiment avec ses amies, une grimace d'ennui glissa fugitivement sur son visage. Rien n'avait changé, au bout du compte, à part lui. Pansy était toujours aussi bête et moche, Weasley était toujours aussi niais et moche, Potter était toujours aussi désespérant et aussi moche, et Granger… le souvenir du regard de la jeune Gryffondor lorsqu'elle avait levé les yeux vers lui emplit son esprit. Il poussa un soupir.

Granger devait sûrement être toujours aussi soûlante… mais on ne pouvait définitivement plus la qualifier de moche.

**Fin du deuxième chapitre !**

Eh oui, c'est (déjà) fini, mais vous saurez bientôt tout sur ce mystérieux Stefan, la métamorphose d'Hermione, le miroir, et… en gros, la suite ne va pas tarder !

Bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui y sont, et bonne rentrée pour les autres !

Bizz, Caraibos.

**Réponses aux reviews (RAR pour les intimes…lol)**

**cha** : merci pour tes encouragements ! j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, je l'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! bisous, caraibos

**pupuce2a** : j'espère que tu as autant aimé ce chapitre que le premier! la suite arrive bientôt, promis lol ! bisous, caraibos

**Hermione : **merci pour ta review ! et voilà la suite… qui t'a plu, j'espère ! à bientôt , caraibos

**mione2 : **merci pour ta review ! j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, la suite prochainement… j'espère en tout cas, lol ! bisous, caraibos

**Lunder** : merci pour tes encouragements, voilà la suite de l'histoire… à bientôt j'espère ! bisous, caraibos

**SakuraGWatson** : merci ! ta review m'a fait super plaisir, voilà la suite… qui t'a plu aussi, j'espère lol ! bisous, caraibos

**Imaginarynight** : wow que de compliments ! merci bcp ! mais j'ai une remarque à propos de ta review : qui t'a dit que ça allait être Malefoy le deuxième préfet en chef ? en fait j'avais écarté cette idée dès le début parce que justement elle était souvent retenue… non non, hermione aura affaire à quelqu'un d'autre… bisous !

**Ange.lou** : et voilà la suite ! merci bcp pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ! bisous, caraibos

**MLT** : merci ! tout de suite la grande inquiète se profile : hermione et draco, une histoire finie avant même qu'elle ait commencé…t'inkièt pas, ML, jsuis pas comme ça, avec moi ça prend son temps (enfin, pas trop lgtps qd même :) ) ne t'inkièt pas non plus pour mon travail, je gère (enfin j'espère… :) en tout cas merci pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur ! bisous…caraibos

**HB** : malheureusement tu n'inaugurais pas les reviews, mais tu as été quand même très bien placée ! merci énormément pour ta review, qui m'a fait super plaisir ! je continue avec un chap qui j'espère te plaira autant, énormes bisous… caraibos toujours ;)!

**Lily Evans 2004** : mon dieu, la folle de service est de retour… lol je plaisante, contente que ça t'ait plu, tu sais que je prends ton avis très au sérieux (je me demande si je devrais d'ailleurs…) tes beaux yeux bleus me font vraiment tripper surtout qu'on en reparle pas mal encore ds ce chap… enfin bref ne bave pas devt ton ordi poulette qd même ! énormes bisous…caraibos !

**Zeeve lelula** : coucou toi ! tes reviews me font toujours super plaisir, contente que tu apprécies cette fic ! j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, à bientôt !

**laeti** : toujours là, fidèle au poste, bravo! contente que ça t'ait plu, même si tu n'as pas eu droit à une exclusivité cette fois... :) bonnes vacs! et à bientôt!

**Sarah Black** : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! j'espère que la suite t'a plu! à bientôt

**mamélie** : hummmm, pour l'anonymité, j'ai connu mieux... en tout cas, merci pour ta (longue) review, qui aura fini par arriver! je veux pas retourner à l'école... je veux pas... bohouhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! allez, j'arrête de te déchirer les tympans, j'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre!

**dragonia **: t'as tout compris! plus d'éclaircissements dans ce chapitre, même si on ne connait évidemment pas TOUT encore des détails de l'été de notre cher Draco... bizz et à bientôt!

**bloodymelou : **merci! j'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre, à bientôt pour la (très prochaine) suite! (enfin, j'espère...lol)


	3. Stefan? Et puis quoi encore!

**Merci merci merci ! Tant de reviews, c'est trop ! (non, je rigole, vous ne m'avez pas prise au sérieux, j'espère ?).**

**Et après de longues heures passées à suer devant mon clavier, me voilà fière de vous présenter… la suite ! (quelle surprise, n'est-ce pas ?).**

**Chapitre 3 : Stefan ? Et puis quoi encore !**

Hermione, Harry et Ron avaient pris place dans le Poudlard Express très rapidement, désirant s'éloigner un peu du reste des élèves. Mais la jeune Gryffondor avait conscience des responsabilités que son devoir de Préfète lui imposait. Aussi, une fois que le train se fut mis en marche, elle se leva lentement et marcha tristement jusqu'à la porte du compartiment. La tâche qu'elle avait accueillie avec joie au cours de l'été était devenue désormais un lourd, un très lourd fardeau.

Le visage résigné, Hermione se dirigea vers le compartiment des Préfets en Chef, après avoir assuré à Ron et à Harry qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'accompagner. Mais arrivée devant ladite porte, elle commença à douter de la justesse de son choix. Mandelstan n'avait pas hésité à inviter toute sa joyeuse bande, et la fête menait grand train à l'intérieur, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger à travers la vitre opacifiée. Soudain, elle aperçut son collègue en train d'insulter grassement tous ses amis, les accusant d'avoir provoqué par leur bruit la fuite de sa « partenaire ».

Révulsée, Hermione fit deux pas en arrière.

— Le salaud… souffla-t-elle, une larme se formant au coin de sa paupière.

Tout se brouilla autour d'elle : le couloir du train, la porte du compartiment, le linoléum…

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Miss Granger ? demanda soudain une voix ferme à son oreille.

MacGonagall.

Hermione s'empressa de sourire, essuyant discrètement sa joue, et s'apercevant du même instant que celle-ci était baignée de larmes.

— Oh non, professeur ! Son timbre sonnait faux. Non, il n'y a rien du tout…

— Vous en êtes sûre ? insista gentiment la directrice des Gryffondors.

Hermione jeta un regard rapide vers le compartiment des Préfets en Chef.

— C'est juste que… le choix de l'autre préfet m'étonnait un peu, balbutia-t-elle.

— Malefoy ? s'exclama le professeur. Voyons, Miss Granger, je m'attendais à mieux de votre part ! Il est certain que les relations ont toujours été un peu houleuses entre vous deux, mais Malefoy est tout de même un très bon élève, qui mérite sa place autant que vous ! Je pensais qu'avec le temps…

— Il ne s'agit pas de Malefoy ! intervint rapidement Hermione, coupant court à la diatribe de son professeur.

Le visage de MacGonagall exprima un étonnement sans mélange.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Il ne s'agit pas de…

Mais sans finir sa phrase, le professeur avait déjà tourné les talons, ouvert en grand la porte du compartiment, et ordonné violemment à tous ceux dont la présence n'était pas justifiée de quitter la place immédiatement. Ne resta plus à la fin que Stefan, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, qui défiait ouvertement la directrice des Gryffondors.

— Que faites-vous ici, Mandelstan ? Où est Malefoy ? demanda le professeur sans s'arrêter, les joue rouges de colère. Il avait pourtant bien été convenu…

— Malefoy n'est plus Préfet en Chef, déclara l'intéressé d'un ton méprisant. J'ai pris sa place.

— Pas possible… marmonna Hermione entre ses dents.

La jeune sorcière ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait pu amener Mandelstan à devenir Préfet en Chef, mais elle était soulagée de savoir avec certitude que Dumbledore n'était pas à l'origine de ce choix catastrophique.

— Mandelstan, on ne vous demande pas de nous dire ce que nous savons déjà, nous désirons des explications ! C'est trop vous demander, peut-être, ajouta le professeur avec une douceur trompeuse dans la voix.

Deux silhouettes apparurent soudain dans le couloir, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

— Hermione ! On voulait juste savoir si tout allait bien… comme tu étais partie depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.

— Merci Harry, je m'en sors, lança Hermione avec un sourire.

Elle désigna du menton la scène qui se jouait à l'intérieur du compartiment.

— Il semble qu'il y ait eu maldonne. J'aurais normalement dû avoir affaire à Malefoy…

— Pouah ! cracha Ron. Mais comment se fait-il que Dumbledore m'ait préféré de tels déchets de la société ! Si j'avais été Préfet…

— Ne recommence pas, Ronald Weasley ! le menaça Harry, une expression féroce sur le visage. Après avoir entendu cette phrase au moins mille fois, je t'assure que je ne l'écouterai pas une de plus !

Cependant, MacGonagall sortait du compartiment, une lueur de fureur brillant dans ses yeux vert pâle.

— Bien, Miss Granger, il semble que vous deviez pour l'instant faire équipe avec Monsieur Mandelstan…

Hermione ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût.

— … mais, poursuivit le professeur, il se peut également que cette situation ne soit que provisoire.

MacGonagall jeta un regard froid au Serpentard.

— Il faut que je parle au professeur Rogue.

Le professeur tourna les talons. Une fois que sa silhouette eût définitivement disparu, Ron se jeta littéralement sur Mandelstan.

— Immonde porc ! Combien as-tu payé Rogue pour avoir cette place, hein ? Tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville ! éructa-t-il.

— A la cheville de qui ? ironisa Stefan. Ta bien-aimée ? Pourtant, elle aussi a versé pas mal de Gallions, je crois. A moins qu'elle n'ait utilisé d'autres attraits…

Le regard lourd qu'il posait sur Hermione ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne en question, et la Gryffondor sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous l'effet de la rage et de la honte mêlées.

— Tu crois mal, Mandelstan. Comme d'habitude.

Et sans dire un mot, elle tourna les talons, hors d'elle. Harry jeta un de ses regards les plus méprisants au Serpentard, nullement mortifié.

— Tu lui parles une fois encore, et je… commença-t-il, se voulant menaçant.

— Et tu quoi ? le coupa Stefan. Aurais-tu oublié qu'Hermione partage mes fonctions ? Je suis dans l'obligation d'entretenir avec elles des rapports, disons… personnels. Et puis, ce serait extrêmement impoli de ma part de ne jamais adresser la parole à une aussi charmante pers…

Mandelstan ne put finir sa phrase, Harry lui ayant sauté à la gorge.

— Tu m'entends, Mandelstan ? Tu ne lui parles plus, murmura-t-il au plus près de son visage. Et ne l'appelle plus jamais Hermione.

Le relâchant violemment il s'empressa vers la porte du compartiment, Ron sur les talons.

— Avant que tu partes, Weasley, sois aimable et ramène ta copine, susurra Stefan. J'ai quelques points à examiner avec elle.

Ron ne pouvait articuler un seul mot, tant sa fureur était grande. Mais il connaissait son impuissance, impuissance qui lui fut confirmée très rapidement par Mandelstan lui-même, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres minces.

— C'est ton Préfet en Chef qui te parle.

* * *

Hermione marchait droit devant elle dans le couloir, sans rien voir cependant de ce qui l'entourait. Son corps tremblait convulsivement à cause de la fureur intense qui l'habitait. Comment avait-il osé ? Comment avait-il seulement pu suggérer… penser que… ? Le visage hypocrite de Mandelstan apparut soudain devant ses yeux, avec tout au fond une petite lueur perverse.

— Je te hais, marmonna Hermione.

Puis, prenant de l'assurance, elle répéta plus fort :

— Je te hais !

— Eh bien, eh bien… quel accueil…

Le visage rouge de honte, Hermione releva rapidement la tête au son moqueur de la voix. Elle hésita soudain entre hurler, s'évanouir, ou pratiquer sur elle-même un sort extrêmement puissant de Réduction afin de disparaître à la seconde.

— Alors ? Pourquoi tant de haine ? insista doucement son interlocuteur.

Son ex-prince charmant. Celui qu'elle avait trouvé si beau, et qui avait des yeux… mais des yeux… _C'est aussi celui qui t'a fait comprendre très clairement que tu ne comptais absolument pas à ses yeux._ Mmh… bien sûr, il fallait compter avec ça aussi. En attendant, l'air légèrement étonné de… comment s'appelait-il, d'ailleurs , enfin bref, de son bel inconnu, la poussait à dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais il fallait que ça sorte.

— Tiens, c'est joli ça. Rimbaud, non ? hasarda-t-elle.

— Euh… tu peux répéter la question ? demanda l'Apollon, l'air carrément ahuri cette fois-ci.

A ces mots, Hermione hurla de rire.

— Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Eh ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Le fou rire d'Hermione l'empêchait d'articuler un seul mot. Au bout d'une minute, elle réussit à hoqueter un semblant d'explication à propos d'une fille qui s'appelait Stéphanie et qui avait apparemment eu affaire à des inconnus… à Monaco. A l'entendre, il devait s'agir d'humour moldu.

— Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on se moque de moi, dit brusquement le jeune homme, très froid.

Hermione se dégrisa immédiatement.

— Moi non plus. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas du tout apprécié ta remarque, à la gare. Sur ce, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

— Eh, attends ! l'interrompit le garçon, et l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça, quand même ?

Hermione faillit se noyer dans son regard, et ne put détacher ses yeux de son sourire. Il était tout simplement… parfait. Cependant, les charmeurs n'étaient pas son style. _Ah bon ? C'est nouveau, ça ! _Non, il ne l'intéressait définitivement pas. Et Hermione étouffa sa petite voix au plus profond de sa tête.

— Tu m'excuses, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, dit-elle avec un sourire désolé.

— Ce n'est pas à cause de ce que j'ai t'ai dit, au moins ? insista lourdement son ex-prince charmant.

— Bien sûr que non ! ironisa Hermione. Une fille ne peut s'offusquer d'être traitée comme une moins que rien. Ce serait complètement délirant !

Elle aperçut soudain Ron qui s'approchait dans le couloir.Son sauveur.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, mais on vient me chercher, lança-t-elle, un sourire hypocrite accroché aux lèvres.

Mais l'inconnu ne pouvait évidemment pas la laisser partir comme ça.

— A une autre fois, alors, murmura-t-il.

Cela ressemblait plus à une menace qu'autre chose, et Hermione ne répondit pas, se pressant à la rencontre de son ami.

* * *

Malefoy se passa pensivement une main dans les cheveux après le départ d'Hermione. Bon, pas la peine de paniquer, la tâche allait simplement se révéler un peu plus ardue que prévue. Il ne s'attendait évidemment pas à un tel caractère, mais au bout du compte, il était sûr qu'elle allait se comporter comme toutes les autres. Toutes celles qu'il avait voulues plus ou moins séduire, ou du moins avoir à sa botte. Elle allait lui tomber dans les bras. Bientôt, il se le promettait.

Alors qu'il marchait lentement vers le compartiment qu'il occupait avec Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, et quelques autres, les paroles de Tonks lui revinrent en mémoire.

Ce jour-là, elle l'avait convoqué dans une espèce de mansarde située au plus haut du manoir des Black. Son Quartier Général, d'où elle traitait toutes les affaires importantes qui avaient trait à l'Ordre. Draco n'était pas stupide, il avait compris que sa mission allait — enfin ! — lui être dévoilée. Après avoir frappé deux coups fermes à la porte — la fermeté ne l'avait pas abandonné, bien qu'il ne portât plus officiellement le nom des Malefoy —, il avait entendu la voix de Tonks le prier d'entrer, inhabituellement grave. Il s'était alors retrouvé dans un immense capharnaüm composé de parchemins, de livres épais aux pages jaunies ou brûlées par endroits, de plumes cassées, et de baguettes inutilisables jonchant le sol, surmontés par une épaisse couche de poussière. Au centre de la pièce trônait le seul élément qui soit encore dans un état relatif de propreté, un immense bureau élisabéthain derrière lequel se tenait la jeune sorcière, mâchouillant pensivement une vieille plume alors qu'elle examinait quelque document confidentiel. Son regard s'était éclairé lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé debout elle, le dos droit et l'air fier. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps en préliminaires et avait très vite abordé le cœur du problème.

— _Draco, voici bientôt venu la fin de l'été. Tu t'en doutes, ton retour à Poudlard ne sera pas aussi facile cette année que pour les rentrées précédentes. Mais avant de te confier ce que nous attendons de toi, je dois te poser une dernière question. Au cours des dernières semaines, tu as proclamé devant de nombreux sorciers ta loyauté à l'égard de Dumbledore, et ton reniement de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom._

Draco n'avait pas bougé, et Tonks avait alors pris une grande inspiration.

— _Ce serment, es-tu prêt à l'honorer jusqu'au bout ? Et peux-tu le proclamer aujourd'hui une fois encore ?_

Draco en aurait presque ri de soulagement. C'était donc si facile ! Bien sûr, il s'était tout de suite exécuté, allant même jusqu'à cracher sa haine de tous les Malefoy présents sur Terre. Tonks n'en demandait pas tant, et elle l'avait rapidement interrompu, préférant revenir au point le plus important.

— _Draco, une fois que tu seras à Poudlard, tu devras nouer contact avec tous tes anciens « amis » de Serpentard, tous les Sangs-Purs que tu savais plus ou moins rattachés au Mage Noir._

Et coupant court aux questions du Serpentard, elle avait ajouté :

— _Tu nous serviras d'agent double. _

Et Draco se retrouvait désormais à devoir souffrir des gens qui, même s'il les avait très bien connus à Serpentard, le répugnaient plus aujourd'hui que les anciens Scroutts à pétard d'Hagrid. Seulement, sa mission ne s'arrêtait pas à cela. Il devrait avoir des contacts, au collège. Et Dumbledore avait suffisamment de problèmes pour ne pas devoir en plus s'occuper de lui. Alors, il avait fallu trouver une autre solution. Des élèves, bien sûr. Mais quels élèves !

Draco aurait pu, aurait dû en toute sincérité deviner leurs identités. Et quand il revit le sourire sournois d'Hermione, il se mit à pester silencieusement. Potter et Granger ! Un beau couple, vraiment. Dont la principale qualité était de se méfier comme la peste de chaque élève appartenant à la maison vert et argent. Or, les consignes de Tonks avaient été claires : il retournerait à Serpentard. C'était essentiel au bon déroulement de l'opération. Il pourrait ainsi avoir tous les tuyaux, et en informer directement les deux Gryffondors. Cependant, il existait un autre point sur lequel la sorcière demeurait intraitable : Potter et Granger ne devraient pas avoir connaissance de son identité. Ordre du tout-puissant chef Dumbledore.

Draco ricana silencieusement. Que tout cela était simple ! Il devrait donc se lier d' « amitié » avec les pires Mangemorts de l'école, tout en gagnant la confiance de deux espèces de paranoïaques rouge et or qui ne pouvaient pas voir un Serpentard en peinture. Alors là seulement, il pourrait leur communiquer les informations récoltées de manière efficace. D'une redoutable facilité. Un peu comme essayer de transformer Rogue en top-model sans utiliser de shampoing. Il soupira silencieusement. Les ordres étaient clairs, et il était impossible de les modifier. Mais bon, ça ne commençait pas si mal, non ?

Les refus répétés d'Hermione de rester en sa compagnie lui revinrent en mémoire, ainsi que sa gaffe monumentale de la gare, quand ses vieilles habitudes avaient repris le dessus et qu'il avait complètement méprisé Potter et sa bande.

Non. Ça ne commençait pas si bien que ça, en fait.

* * *

Hermione marchait rapidement aux côtés de Ron, qu'elle ne cessait de remercier pour son arrivée providentielle.

— Un miracle, vraiment ! Ce type ne voulait pas me lâcher, il…

— Ah bon ? l'interrompit Ron, étonné. Il ne voulait pas te lâcher, vraiment ? Pourtant à la gare, il n'avait pas paru réellement désireux de s'attarder en notre compagnie, si je me souviens bien…

Hermione resta songeuse quelques instants.

— C'est vrai, ce que tu dis. Mais là, il était… différent. _Et complètement irrésistible ! _Sauf à un moment, où je crois que je l'ai vexé.

Elle eut un petit rire en repensant à la scène. Les Inconnus étaient ses humoristes préférés…

— Enfin bref, c'est comme s'il avait tenu à me montrer une autre facette de sa personnalité.

Ron la regardait d'un air franchement étonné, et elle haussa les épaules.

— Bah ! Je me fais sûrement des idées.

Soudain, elle s'aperçut qu'ils approchaient dangereusement du compartiment des Préfets en Chef.

— Euh, Ron, tu ne venais pas_ vraiment _me chercher, n'est-ce pas ?… murmura-t-elle d'une voix misérable.

Ron sembla brusquement très intéressé par une poussière présente sur sa chaussure droite, et omit de répondre.

— Ron ? insista doucement la Gryffondor.

Son ami releva des yeux attristés.

— Je n'ai rien pu faire, Mione ! Mandelstan tient à ce que tu le rejoignes… seule, je crois.

— Je vois. Il a encore abusé de son autorité ! gronda Hermione. Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça… grinça-t-elle. Oh non…

Et d'un pas vif elle pénétra dans l'arène.

* * *

— Rebonjour ! lança nonchalamment Draco alors qu'il faisait glisser la porte de son compartiment.

Les occupants de l'habitacle relevèrent le nez de leur jeu de cartes explosives un court instant, avant de se replonger dans la partie. Seule Pansy se leva et marcha jusqu'à lui, essayant de donner à sa démarche lourde la fluidité qu'elle avait vue à de si nombreuses filles de Poudlard.

— Enfin te revoilà ! minauda-t-elle. Tu as trouvé la vendeuse ?

Draco essayait de ne pas vomir en observant les techniques de séduction de la pauvre fille, et se concentra sur sa question. Il retourna ses poches en guise de réponse, ne laissant tomber que quelques grains de sucre et un bâton de sucette usagé.

— J'avais faim, dit-il, laconique.

— Oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama Pansy avec un rire de gorge.

Puis, changeant brusquement de sujet de conversation :

— Tu viens jouer avec nous ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le groupe du menton.

Décidément, cette fille était pathétique. Un des garçons dut le remarquer, car il se détourna de la partie en ricanant :

— Dis-moi, Pansy, et que fais-tu de Draco ? Tu ne tiens donc plus à le demander en mariage, et avoir six ou sept enfants de lui ?

Parkinson haussa les épaules d'un air renfrogné.

— Que veux-tu Sean, loin des yeux, loin du cœur ! rit une de ses amies.

— Comment ça ? réagit Goyle. Loin des yeux ?

— Bah oui ! J'ai entendu dire…

La fille prit un air mystérieux et se mit à murmurer.

— J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été enfermé à Azkaban. Vous savez, après que Vous-Savez-Qui ait eu vent de sa petite… déclaration…

Les autres poussèrent des exclamations étouffées et resserrèrent le cercle autour de celle qui _savait._

Draco poussa alors un bâillement sonore. Mon dieu, que ces gens étaient assommants… La même fille se retourna vers lui, coupée dans son élan, un éclair de fureur dans ses yeux marron.

— Ça se voit que tu n'es pas d'ici, toi ! lança-t-elle d'un ton mordant. Et que tu ne connais rien de Draco Andreus Malefoy…

Draco faillit avaler sa langue dans sa bouche de surprise. Comment diable avait-elle eu vent de son deuxième prénom ? Lui qui croyait avoir si soigneusement brouillé les pistes… Il esquissa un sourire contraint.

— En effet, je ne sais rien de ce jeune homme.

La fille brûlait maintenant d'impatience de raconter son histoire.

— Alors, poursuivit-il, si tu pouvais reprendre depuis le début… demanda-t-il, charmeur.

Et Alexander Osborne se prépara à entrer dans les méandres de ce qu'avait été la vie courte, mais ô combien palpitante de l'illustre Draco Malefoy, un des Serpentards les plus glorieux de son temps.

* * *

Hermione pouvait apercevoir Ron derrière la porte, accompagné de Harry. Son courage lui revint en bloc. Elle ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds par un type pouvant répondre au nom aussi crétin que « Mandelstan » !

— Tu voulais me voir, Mandelstan ? lança sèchement Hermione. Fais vite, alors.

— Oui, Hermione, je voulais te…

— Granger, le coupa-t-elle brusquement.

— Pardon ?

Le ton était mielleux, mais le regard restait froid. A part l'étincelle, tout au fond… mais Hermione préférait ne pas y penser.

— Pour toi, ce sera Granger, reprit Hermione patiemment. Je réserve Hermione à mes amis.

— Bon, comme tu veux.

Hermione sentit la méfiance s'installer. Ça avait été trop facile. _Tu as gagné une bataille, mais tu n'as pas gagné la gu… _C'est bon, c'est bon, je sais !

— Bon, alors quoi ? s'impatienta Hermione.

— C'est à propos de nos fonctions. MacGonagall m'a dit…

— Ecoute Mandelstan, l'interrompit Hermione pour la seconde fois. Que ce soit bien clair entre nous : je ne désire pas, n'ai jamais désiré travailler avec toi. J'apprends en plus aujourd'hui que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des réticences à ton sujet. Alors tant que ton sort ne sera pas définitivement fixé — préfet ou pas —, je ne t'approcherai pas à moins de deux mètres ! Compris ?

Un feu ardent brûlait dans les yeux d'Hermione, alimenté par toute sa rage. Mandelstan ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de la jeune fille, resplendissante au plus fort de sa colère.

— Et un dernier point, reprit Hermione. Je ne crois pas que MacGonagall t'ait dit quoi que ce soit. Tu ne tenais qu'à m'attirer ici pour satisfaire je ne sais quelle volonté abjecte. Mais je ne rentrerai pas dans ton petit jeu, tu m'entends ? Jamais.

Le moment était magnifiquement bien choisi pour réaliser une des sorties dont elle avait le secret. Hermione marcha dignement jusqu'à la porte et la claqua ensuite derrière elle du plus fort qu'elle put avant que Stefan ait pu prononcer le moindre mot.

* * *

A quelques minutes de l'entrée en gare, Draco ne se sentait plus d'aise. Il ne savait pas que sa vie avait constitué un tel exemple pour tous les autres membres de sa maison. Oh, bien sûr, on s'était toujours incliné bien bas devant lui, mais son prestige était moins dû à sa personnalité propre qu'au nom qu'il portait. Du moins le croyait-il. Mais ces quelques heures passées avec les Serpentards sous le couvert de l'anonymat lui dessillé les yeux. En vérité, il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, en toute objectivité bien sûr.

Cependant, alors que Goyle relatait une des nombreuses « batailles » gagnées contre cette bande de dégénérés que constituaient les Gryffondors, Draco fut bien obligé d'admettre pour la seconde fois qu'il avait bien fait de changer de camp. Les images d'anciens Mangemorts déchus et de son propre père au moment de sa capture envahirent son esprit. Oui, il avait pris la bonne décision. Bien sûr, il se souvenait également du retour triomphant de son père… mais ça, il y penserait plus tard.

Draco se sentait tout-à-coup le besoin de mener à bien sa mission, et cela ne pouvait fonctionner qu'avec une connaissance approfondie du terrain. N'ayant pas été à Pré-au-Lard cette année pour acheter ce dont il avait besoin pour l'école, il n'était pas au courant des derniers ragots qui circulaient, ni des différentes nominations. Il interrompit brusquement Goyle dans son récit.

— Savez-vous qui sont les Préfets en Chef ? demanda-t-il.

Le moment de surprise passée, ses compagnons prirent tous des mines plus ou moins catastrophées, sans répondre. Pansy se résigna finalement à prendre la parole.

— On le sait, oui, malheureusement pour nous…

Draco s'attendait au pire.

— Ce sont deux de nos pires ennemis, souffla-t-elle d'un air tragique.

— Et bien alors ? Qui ? s'impatienta Draco.

— Hermione Granger… et Stefan Mandelstan, conclut tristement Parkinson.

Draco sentit son cœur se révulser. Ainsi c'était ça, le plan de Dumbledore ? Flanquer Granger en tant que Préfète en Chef pour faciliter le transfert des informations ? Mais quelle stupidité ! Et Stefan… Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils en soient réduits à de telles extrémités ? Cet incapable ! Il avait toujours tenté de surpasser Draco à Serpentard. Sans aucun résultat, bien sûr. Draco s'aperçut soudain que les autres occupants du wagon le regardaient bizarrement.

— Tu les connais ? demanda brusquement Sean.

Draco fit mine de ne pas comprendre, mais il sentit un frisson de peur lui parcourir l'échine.

— Je connais qui ?

— Granger et Mandelstan. Tu es nouveau ici, non ?

— Oui, je viens de Durmstrang, je vous l'ai déjà d…

— Je m'en fous. Quand on est nouveau, on ne connaît personne. Alors comment ça se fait que tu aies réagi quand Pansy a dit les noms des deux Préfets en Chef ?

La peur se répandait dans tout son corps, mais Draco ne tremblait plus. Il savait qu'il allait devoir trouver un argument irréfutable pour justifier sa réaction… et que Sean allait devoir être à surveiller de très, très près.

**Fin du troisième chapitre.**

**Et là, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre personnellement à chaque reviewer… :( Sachez en tout cas que je vous remercie du fond du cœur, et que la prochaine fois promis je réponds à chacun !**

**Merci à ayuluna, coc, lunder (deux reviews, c tro sympa !), jay, slydawn, Elissia, dragonia, Jorajho, Isa-Syn ex U.S Hermy, Arwenajane, zeeve lelula, maamlily, Lily Evans 2004, bloomy 19, lady 22, ImaginaryNight, maravillosa, dodohermy, Stellmaria, Lovely, Kitchun, Alice, mixiwelch, Eifersucht et Opaline !**

**Et surtout, continuez à me donner vos impressions !**

**Sur ce, au prochain chapitre !**


	4. Nouvelle Mission

**Un énorme merci pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir ! Je réponds à la fin du chapitre, en attendant… bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle Mission**

— Quand on est nouveau, on ne connaît personne. Alors comment ça se fait que tu ais réagi quand Pansy a dit les noms des deux Préfets en Chef ?

La peur se répandait dans tout son corps, mais Draco ne tremblait plus. Il savait qu'il allait devoir trouver un argument irréfutable pour justifier sa réaction… et que Sean allait devoir être à surveiller de très, très près.

Mais alors que les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnaient à une vitesse insoupçonnée, même chez lui, un nouvel élément apparut dans l'équation du problème particulièrement compliqué auquel il était confronté.

— C'est moi qui lui en ai parlé tout à l'heure, avant que vous arriviez, murmura Pansy, sa voix légèrement rauque.

La jeune fille sembla soudain prendre de l'assurance, et précisa :

— Quand j'ai rencontré Alex, Mandelstan passait juste devant nous, en hurlant comme à son habitude. Osborne m'a demandé qui était ce débile, ce qui est très compréhensible, et parfaitement légitime, je crois ! Quant à Granger…

Pansy hésita un instant. Mais Draco avait déjà repris la parole.

— Je l'ai vue à la gare, avec ses deux… amis. Et j'ai incidemment entendu son prénom. Alors ? Satisfait ? persifla-t-il après une légère pause, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur le compartiment après l'intervention de Pansy. Sean se tortilla sur sa chaise, vaguement gêné. Cependant, son silence démontrait son scepticisme face à cet enchaînement d'événements. Après quelques longues secondes, le Serpentard sembla finalement se résigner et tendit une main qui paraissait franche au nouveau venu.

— Sean Caldwell, Serpentard.

— Alexander Osborne, enchanté.

— Moi de même, marmonna Caldwell.

Après l'accolade, l'atmosphère au sein du groupe s'était subitement réchauffée. Sans plus parler de l'incident, les élèves se levèrent et commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires en prévision de l'arrivée. Mais les idées les plus folles fourmillaient dans l'esprit de Draco. Que pouvait bien justifier l'attitude de Pansy ? Draco avait beau être conscient de sa beauté, il n'était pas assez prétentieux pour imaginer un seul instant que la Serpentarde avait pris sa défense à la suite d'un coup de foudre récent de deux heures. La jeune fille était bien trop pragmatique pour cela. Quant à la prétendue amitié de Sean, il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Le garçon avait été ridiculisé devant ses amis, et Draco réalisa qu'il venait de s'être fait un ennemi mortel.

Mais _Alexander Osborne_ se devait d'être gentil avec ses nouveaux _amis_. Et il ne fallait pas l'oublier, Sean détestait Mandelstan, tout comme lui. Ils étaient donc alliés sur ce point.

Malefoy repoussa ses pensées le plus loin possible dans sa tête, et se concentra sur son rôle. Tout allait se jouer dans les prochaines heures. Ou bien la répartition se déroulait à merveille, ainsi que la « rencontre » avec les autres Serpentards, ou bien… ou bien il était reconnu dès les premières minutes, n'ayant pas été assez convaincant dans son rôle de jeune premier.

Or la maison des Serpentards était réputée pour sa méfiance, Sean en avait déjà fourni en bon exemple. Et si le garçon s'avisait de raconter l'incident à toutes ses connaissances… _Mais non !_ se morigéna Draco silencieusement. Caldwell n'est pas fou, il n'a pas envie d'être la cible des moqueries de tout Poudlard, et se fera au contraire le plus discret possible. Quant aux autres… Draco sourit discrètement. Les autres étaient déjà subjugués et Draco était certain qu'ils ne tenteraient jamais rien contre lui.

Le ralentissement perceptible du train l'amena à la fenêtre, et Draco feignit l'émerveillement devant la petite gare de Pré-au-Lard, symbole du monde sorcier en Angleterre. Pansy se joignit aussitôt à ses louanges, ainsi qu'une petite boulotte, Sylvia s'il se souvenait bien. Oui, Pré-au-Lard était vraiment une des villes les plus excitantes qui soient ! Il fallait qu'il sache d'ailleurs que le bourg était hantée, ce qui ajoutait beaucoup à son charme. Et puis il y avait le pub de Mme Rosemerta, avec sa célèbre Bièraubeurre… Et avait-il entendu parler de Zonko à Durmstrang ? Et aussi… Et puis encore… Draco n'en pouvait plus au bout de deux minutes trente-sept. Sa bouche lui faisait mal, à cause du sourire figé sur ses lèvres, et il se promettait d'étrangler le prochain qui lui ferait une remarque.

— Osborne, il faudrait que tu songes à descendre ta valise. Les calèches ne t'attendront pas pour partir, remarqua Sean d'une voix acerbe.

Draco eut envie de hurler. Celui-là même qu'il se devait de ménager, celui-là avait la capacité de le faire enrager aussi facilement que Potter ou Weasley ! Après une longue inspiration, Malefoy se tourna vers l'importun, et articula lentement :

— Des calèches ? Première nouvelle.

— Oui, oui ! réagit immédiatement Parkinson. De vraies voitures tirées par des cheveux invisibles !

Son enthousiasme forcé faisait peine à voir et Draco dissimula une grimace. Mais il se reprit aussitôt : Pansy n'avait-elle pas été une alliée, jusqu'à présent ?

— J'imagine que ça doit avoir son charme… murmura-t-il, ironique.

Sylvia glissa un coup d'œil anxieux vers Caldwell, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas devant la pique de Draco. Cependant, Malefoy ne manqua pas la lueur sournoise qui brillait derrière ses paupières baissées. _Message reçu, Caldwell_, adressa-t-il silencieusement au Serpentard. _Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps entre toi et moi. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas… c'est que ce sera moi qui décidera quand ce temps-là sera venu._ Et tout son entrain retrouvé, Osborne lança joyeusement :

— Eh bien, allons-y alors ! Ces calèches m'intriguent, à vrai dire…

Le grognement étouffé de Sean ne réussit pas à se faire entendre au milieu de l'agitation créée par l'arrêt du train et la déclaration de Draco, mais Malefoy aperçut distinctement son visage défiguré par la colère. Et il s'autorisa alors un petit sourire victorieux.

* * *

— Allez, Hermione, raconte !

—Pour nous ! Tu ne veux pas nous faire plaisir ?…

Hermione rit aux éclats devant la moue suppliante de Ginny, entourée de ses amies de cinquième année. Comme tous les autres Gryffondors présents dans le wagon, la sœur de Ron tenait absolument à ce que Hermione lui raconte en détail son entrevue avec Stefan Mandelstan. L'histoire de leur affrontement s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre parmi les élèves, et la Gryffondor n'avait pas eu une minute de répit depuis son retour dans son compartiment. Les robes bleues, rouges et jaunes s'étaient succédées sans interruption dans le compartiment, et Hermione avait la gorge sèche à force de parler.

— Plus tard, Ginny, je te promets que tu sauras tout. Mais là… demande plutôt à Harry, tu veux bien ?

La jeune Gryffondor rougit aussitôt en coulant un regard vers son idole de toujours et ne répondit rien. Quant à Hermione, son fou rire la reprit en apercevant la mine de Ron, dégoûté devant l'admiration manifeste de sa sœur pour son meilleur ami. Mais son calme revint rapidement quand elle réalisa que le Poudlard Express était arrivé à destination. Son naturel reprit le dessus, et elle commença à diriger le rangement des valises et sacs de chacun, sourde aux protestations de ses amis persuadés qu' ils étaient assez grands pour s'en occuper eux-mêmes.

— Je vous rappelle que je suis Préfète en Chef, et qu'à ce titre vous êtes sous ma responsabilité pendant toute la durée du trajet, ce qui signifie… jusqu'à ce que vous ayez franchi la porte de Poudlard. Compris ?

Une approbation bruyante retentit depuis le couloir. Hermione se leva, intriguée, et découvrit trois jeunes sorciers, dont la robe dépourvue de tout ornement indiquait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore subi la cérémonie de la Répartition. La Gryffondor dissimula un sourire devant l'éperdue adoration qu'elle lisait dans les yeux d'un petit rouquin, et se pencha à la hauteur de la jeune bande.

— C'est bien toi celle dont on parle depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda immédiatement la petite fille. Celle qui a tenu tête à l'un des pires Serpentards de tout Poudlard ?

— Oui, c'est moi. Mais Mandelstan n'est pas l'un des pires Serpentards de Poudlard…

—Tu penses à Malefoy, pas vrai ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de comparer la hardiesse de la jeune sorcière avec sa propre attitude, au même âge. Le groupe lui faisait étrangement penser à celui qu'elle constituait avec Ron et Harry.

— Exactement.

— Et c'est toi qui vas t'occuper de nous jusqu'à Poudlard, conclut la petite fille avec un sourire satisfait.

— A vrai dire… pas précisément, répondit Hermione avec un sourire d'excuse. J'avoue que j'ai été un peu rapide tout à l'heure dans mes déclarations. Mais vous allez rencontrer Hagrid, et croyez-moi, vous ne perdrez pas au change !

L'air de déception profonde des trois sorciers ne semblait pas confirmer ses dires, et Hermione regretta une fois de plus ses paroles. Mais le temps pressait à présent, et ils se devaient de partir du train rapidement.

— Ecoutez, je vous promets d'aller vous voir à Poudlard. Vous n'aurez qu'à demander la Préfète en Chef. Et pressez-vous de descendre sur le quai, maintenant !

Les trois silhouettes disparurent rapidement après un sourire ravi et un mot d'au revoir, et Hermione se retourna, épuisée, pour découvrir le visage goguenard de Mandelstan.

— On fait dans les bonnes œuvres, maintenant, Granger ? ricana-t-il.

— C'est même pour ça que je refuse de te parler.

Et la robe d'Hermione disparut avant que Stefan ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit.

* * *

— Osborne, Alexander !

La voix de MacGonagall avait résonné à travers la Grande Salle, et Draco se leva lentement, sachant que le moment était venu de faire ses preuves. Les autres élèves le regardèrent avec étonnement, intrigués par ce jeune homme de dix-sept ans au milieu de la masse des nouveaux. Le Choixpeau paraissait à une distance infinie, et le Serpentard fut infiniment soulagé quand il parvint sans encombre au tabouret. Il posa délicatement le couvre-chef sur sa chevelure, et attendit anxieusement la réponse. Celle-ci arriva immédiatement.

— _Malefoy ? Mais ne t'ai-je pas déjà rencontré ?_

— _Il y a sept ans, oui. Cependant… j'aurais besoin d'un deuxième avis._

— _Mmh… oui, je vois en effet que ton caractère a bien évolué. _

— _Que voulez-vous dire ? pensa Draco, paniqué._

— _Tout simplement que Gryffondor me paraît être dorénavant plus approprié que… SERPENTARD !_

Un soupir de soulagement souleva la poitrine de Draco quand il réalisa que le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé dans son ancienne maison. Mais contre son gré ! Dumbledore avait donc tout pouvoir sur cet instrument… pas si objectif que ça. Les acclamations de la table vert et argent le tirèrent de ses pensées, et il se dirigea sans enthousiasme vers ses compagnons de train. Et s'il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor ?… _Non, Draco, pas de ça maintenant ! _La voix de la raison avait évidemment… raison, mais Malefoy se plut à imaginer quelques instants ce qu'aurait pu être son existence chez les rouges et or. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette mission…

— Bienvenue parmi nous, Alex ! hurla Parkinson dès qu'il s'approcha de la table. J'étais sûre que tu nous rejoindrais !

_Moi aussi… _pensa ironiquement Draco.

La mine rébarbative de Caldwell laissait entendre que l'enthousiasme de Pansy n'était pas partagé par tous, mais Draco n'en avait cure. La Répartition s'était bien déroulée, et pour l'instant personne n'avait soupçonné quoi que ce soit. Et surtout pas cette chère Pansy, qui continuait de présenter Osborne à toutes ses connaissances…

* * *

— SERPENTARD !

— On s'en serait doutés… maugréa Hermione, secrètement déçue toutefois de voir ses appréhensions confirmées.

Ron détourna quelques instants son attention de la conversation qu'il menait avec Lavande Brown et se tourna vers elle, légèrement étonné.

— On se serait doutés de quoi ?

— Eh bien, que cet individu se retrouve à Serpentard !

Puis, devant l'air d'incompréhension de Ron, elle laissa échapper, furieuse :

— L'inconnu du train !

— Ah, lui, répondit Ron distraitement. Et il replongea dans sa conversation.

— Les hommes sont des monstres d'égoïsme, Hermione. Tu le sais pourtant, intervint doucement Ginny, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

— Oh oui, je le sais ! gémit Hermione. Mais il pourrait réagir, quand même !

— Je crois que Ron est un cas désespéré, répondit Ginny avec un air de confidence. Mais peut-être pas Alex…

— Alex ? réagit immédiatement Hermione. Qui est-ce ?

— Allons, ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas entendu parler ! D'ailleurs, c'est de lui dont tu discutais il y a cinq minutes !

— Alex ? L'inconnu du train ? balbutia Hermione.

— Mm Mm. Alexander Osborne…

* * *

— Mandelstan ? Le professeur Rogue ne m'en avait pas tenu informé…

— Oui, monsieur le directeur. Et il est véritablement…

— Cela suffira comme ça, Miss Granger. J'ai saisi votre point de vue.

Le professeur Dumbledore joua distraitement avec une balle de couleur violacée présente sur son bureau, et posa finalement sur Hermione son habituel regard perçant. La Gryffondor avait demandé à être reçue dans le bureau du directeur immédiatement après le dîner. La possibilité que Mandelstan reste Préfet en Chef était pour elle parfaitement inconcevable.

— En fait, Miss Granger… j'ai en tête le nom d'un jeune homme qui pourrait faire l'affaire.

— A la place de Mandelstan ? demanda fébrilement Hermione.

— Oui, mais…

— Dans ce cas, c'est parfait, l'interrompit la sorcière. Peu m'importe le nom de son remplaçant, pourvu que ce ne soit pas Mandelstan.

— Très bien, conclut finalement le directeur après quelques secondes de silence.

— Dans ce cas, monsieur le directeur, au revo…

— Non, Miss Granger, ne partez pas tout de suite ! l'arrêta le directeur. J'ai à vous parler d'un sujet de la plus haute importance.

— Oui ?…

— Un de nos élèves réalise pour l'Ordre une mission… d'espionnage.

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine. De l'espionnage à Poudlard !

— C'est un sorte d'agent double, c'est cela ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants, repensant à tous les James Bond qu'elle avait pu voir.

— C'est cela même. Et vous serez celle qui recueillerez ses informations.

La joie d'Hermione ne connut plus de bornes. Enfin quelque chose de passionnant allait se dérouler dans sa vie ! _Et la Pierre Philosophale ? La Chambre des Secrets ? Sirius, la Coupe… tu en fais quoi ?_ ricana sa petite voix. Oui, mais c'était toujours Harry qui avait mené la danse…

— Monsieur Potter vous accompagnera dans votre mission.

Non !

— Mais il sera sous vos ordres, bien entendu…

L'ego meurtri d'Hermione repansa ses blessures.

— Et… comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda Hermione.

— Alexander Osborne…

* * *

— Tu te rends compte, Harry ! Un Serpentard !

— Oui, tu as raison. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cette affaire. Les Serpentards ne sont pas censés travailler _pour_ nous, mais plutôt _contre_ nous…

Les deux Gryffondors discutaient sur le canapé de leur salle commune, devant le feu ronflant dans la cheminée. Hermione avait mis immédiatement Harry au courant concernant sa nouvelle mission, et ils essayaient de comprendre les motivations de leur directeur, persuadés que celui-ci faisait fausse route en accordant sa confiance à un de leurs pires ennemis.

— Tu sais, je me demande si… commença Hermione.

— Si quoi ? la pressa de continuer Harry.

— Je me demande si Dumbledore était en pleine possession de ses moyens lorsqu'il a confié cette mission à Osborne.

— Ce type ne m'inspire pas confiance, grommela Harry.

— Moi non plus, bien sûr, mais écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Imagine que Dumbledore ait été… ensorcelé, par Osborne ou par un autre. Qu'il ait bu une potion ou subi un sortilège quelconque, et qu'alors…

— Il ait confié la mission à Osborne, termina lentement Harry.

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête.

— Ça ne tient pas debout, Hermione. Dumbledore est l'un des sorciers les mieux protégés de Grande-Bretagne ! Jamais il n'aurait pu être ainsi abusé !

Hermione hocha la tête, inflexible.

— Si, je suis sûre que j'ai raison.

— Et il serait toujours sous l'effet de cette potion aujourd'hui ? demanda sarcastiquement Harry.

— Bien sûr !

— Tu es désespérante, parfois, Mione, soupira le jeune homme.

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu répliquer vertement, une tête rousse apparut devant elle.

— Moi, je dirais qu'elle est surtout désespérée… rit joyeusement la jeune fille.

— Arrête, Ginny ! la réprimanda Hermione. Bon, si vous ne comprenez rien à rien, moi, je vais me coucher !

— C'est ça, Hermione, répondit Harry malicieusement. Fais de beaux rêves !

Il échappa de justesse au coussin que lui envoya Hermione de toute ses forces.

* * *

Draco poussa silencieusement la porte qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et l'heure — minuit— lui semblait assez incongrue pour un rendez-vous.

— Vous m'avez demandé, professeur ?

Le directeur releva la tête de ses papiers et sourit au jeune homme, presque paternellement.

— Je ne vous aurais jamais reconnu, monsieur Malefoy. Vous êtes véritablement métamorphosé.

— Oui, Tonks a fait du bon travail.

— C'est ce que je vois.

Le directeur resta silencieux quelques instants. Puis il reprit :

— Miss Granger a été mise au courant de sa mission.

— Mmfh, grogna le Serpentard, repensant à la manière dont s'était passée leur première entrevue.

— Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle vous porte beaucoup dans son cœur ?… commença le directeur, interrogateur.

— Euh… je crois qu'elle n'a pas encore pris conscience de ma personnalité profonde.

— Ah, répondit platement le directeur. Espérons que cet état de faits changera rapidement. Car dans tous les cas, vous devrez collaborer.

— Mais comment ? Granger est Préfète en Chef, je sais, mais elle doit s'occuper équitablement de tous les élèves, et je…

— Vous ne serez pas un élève ordinaire, monsieur Malefoy, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Vous serez son coéquipier. Félicitations, monsieur le Préfet en Chef.

**Fin du quatrième chapitre.**

Ouf ! Fini ! Et maintenant, j'attends vos reviews, bien sûr !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Moony ! & Jess** : mais j'ADORE couper là où il faut pas ! c'est bien ça qui donne envie de lire la suite, non ? lol, et à bientôt j'espère !

**Isaure** : ça m'a fait super plaisir d'avoir une review, mme esiton cahier d'espagnol a bcp souffert…lol. Et pr répondre à tes questions, je fais surtt le week end, APRES avoir fait mon boulot ! ah… t'es rassurée, là ?

**Claire** : que de compliments ! très heureuse que tu apprécies ma fic, en tt cas, tu sais que ton avis compte bcp ! ps : draco n'est PAS schizophrène !

**Ttazz **: en fait, c'est assez difficile à quelle fréquence je poste, parce que ça dépend bcp de mon boulot (je suis en 1ère), et les profs pour ça st assez irréguliers… mais j'essaye de ne pas dépasser les deux semaines entre chaque chapitre ! et merci pour tes encouragements !

**Laeti **; tt comme pr claire, je te rassure : draco n'est pas schizophrène… allez, tu peux respirer, mtnt ! lol et merci !

**Lily Evans 2004** : ta jalousie m'écœure… comment peux-tu m'écrire de telles atrocités ? un mot de plus et ma lame te transperce la gorge, toute palpitante encore de l'effroi ressenti… mmmh, j'ai pas mal d'imagination, non ? en tt cas merci pr ta review, c tro sympa ! ps : ma menace est très sérieuse, fais attention à toi…

**Zeeve lelula** : comme demandé, voilà la suite ! tes reviews me font tjs super plaisir, à chaque fois j'oublie de te mettre ds mon author alert, je vais aller régler cet oubli de ce pas !

**Bloodymelou** : non, stefan n'était décidément pas destiné à rester préfet… espérons qu'alex remplira mieux la tâche que lui !

**Clombe** : m'inspirer de françois ? eurk ça va pas ? non, dsl franchou je rigole, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas du tt à toi en créant alexander osborne… ce qui ne veut pas dire bien sûr que… bref je vais arrêter là de dire des conneries, et effectivement colombe, ce serait bien que tu ne baves pas devt l'ordi, lol !

**Dragonia **; merci pr ta compréhension, lol ! j'espère que tu as aimé la suite, merci encore pr ta

review ! bisous

**Gaelle** : hermione n'est pas une allumeuse ! elle a juste… euh… grandi, et a un petit peu… changé ! allez merci pr ta review, et à bientôt !

Et un grand merci pour leurs encouragements, à **bloomy19, lady22, Lunder, Imaginarynight, Pupuce2a, jay, dd, ari, Kathy Magda, Bridgess-the-fantastic, Isa-Syn, slydawn, Jalexa Uchiwa, Jorahjo, ayuluna, Elissia et Arwenajane !**


	5. Katharine Seymour

Je n'y crois pas moi-même : une semaine pour écrire ce chapitre ! Il faut dire qu'il me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps… et toutes vos reviews m'ont poussée à faire cet effort pour vous. Alors continuez à en envoyer, c'est vraiment super motivant !

**Chapitre 5 : Katharine Seymour**

— Vous ne serez pas un élève ordinaire, monsieur Malefoy, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Vous serez son coéquipier. Félicitations, monsieur le Préfet en Chef.

Draco resta silencieux sous l'effet de la surprise. Puis il balbutia :

— Moi… Préfet en Chef ? Mais…

— Pour être franc, monsieur Malefoy, cette idée n'est pas récente, l'interrompit le directeur. Je l'avais déjà en tête à la fin de l'année dernière. Seulement voilà, je ne pouvais pas prévoir les événements de cet été, ni le fait que vous devriez changer d'identité. Mais tout semble bien devoir s'arranger, conclut-il avec un sourire contrit. Rogue a désigné un incapable pour vous remplacer, je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix que renverser sa décision et… vous nommer à sa place. Logique, non ?

Draco fixait le professeur sans bien comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Un point cependant de la déclaration du directeur lui était resté en mémoire.

— Je ne sais pas si le terme « s'arranger » convient véritablement à la situation… murmura-t-il.

— Oh, je vous fais entière confiance sur ce point, monsieur Malefoy, répondit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. Vous avez déjà prouvé maintes fois que vous possédiez des ressources étonnantes…

— Et comment allez-vous justifier que ce soit un nouvel élève qui occupe cette fonction ? Tous pensent que je ne connais rien à Poudlard. Ils me croiront incapable de mener ma mission à bien.

Le directeur croisa ses mains et appuya ses deux coudes sur le bord de son bureau, une expression d'intense réflexion sur le visage. Puis il commença à parler lentement, détachant chaque syllabe.

— Vous étiez Préfet en Chef à Durmstrang depuis déjà deux ans, quand des raisons familiales vous ont poussé à quitter cette école. M'étant rendu plusieurs fois sur place, j'ai pu constater que vous aviez de grandes aptitudes pour jouer ce rôle. Or Monsieur Malefoy a disparu, et monsieur Mandelstan est un crétin. Il existe certainement de bons éléments à Poudlard, mais vos méthodes me plaisent, et je souhaite pouvoir les retrouver ici. De plus, étant nouveau, vous n'avez pas encore de préjugés sur les élèves, et saurez vous montrer juste en toutes circonstances. Enfin, ce devoir vous permettra de vous familiariser rapidement avec le collège.

Dumbledore croisa le regard fatigué du Serpentard.

— Tout a bien été compris ?

— C'est enregistré, monsieur le directeur, répondit Draco avec un sourire ironique.

— Parfait, dans ce cas, vous pouvez aller vous reposer. Je crois que vous en aurez bien besoin…

* * *

Le bruissement de voix se faisait entendre depuis l'autre bout du château, et Hermione se demanda une fois encore quel pouvait être l'événement à l'origine d'une telle agitation. Elle s'était préparée rapidement, ne voulant pas arriver en retard le jour de la rentrée, mais quand elle pénétra dans le hall de Poudlard, il lui sembla que tous les élèves étaient déjà levés et réunis dans la pièce, occupés à fixer l'affiche d'informations présente près des sabliers.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à un Poufsouffle situé non loin d'elle.

— Ça concerne les nominations de cette année. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un changement à propos des Préfets en Chef.

Hermione se sentit mal. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait été démise de ses fonctions ?

— Hermione, tu connais la nouvelle ? questionna soudainement une Ginny surexcitée surgie de nulle part. Mandelstan n'est plus Préfet en Chef ! Dumbledore l'a renvoyé ce matin.

La Gryffondor se remit à respirer doucement. Bien sûr ! Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait pourtant dit qu'il songeait à quelqu'un pour le remplacer… Il lui sembla soudain que la vie était merveilleusement belle. Mais l'air sombre de Harry lui fit peur.

— Alors, tu es au courant ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Hermione se força pour paraître joyeuse.

— Oui, Mandelstan ne travaillera pas avec moi. Oh, Harry, je suis si cont…

— Et tu sais qui le remplace ? la coupa le jeune sorcier.

L'appréhension étreignit la jeune sorcière.

— Non… qui est-ce ? balbutia-t-elle.

— Osborne. Alexander Osborne…

Hermione eut soudain du mal à respirer, et agrippa nerveusement sa manche en gémissant. L'air affolé de Ginny lui fit réaliser que les autres ne savaient rien encore d'Osborne — et qu'ils ne devraient jamais rien savoir. L'effort qu'elle fournit dépensa presque toute son énergie, mais ses fonctions cardiaque et pulmonaire reprirent un rythme normal.

— Hermione ! Hermione, tu es toute pâle ! s'écria Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?… Tu devrais être contente, non ?

— Je le suis, Ginny, je le suis… répondit Hermione en souriant douloureusement.

La sœur de Ron l'emmena à l'écart et chuchota rapidement.

— Et puis tu auras une merveilleuse excuse pour rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible…

Hermione la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

— Allez ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que j'ai tort, non ? Il te crevait les yeux lors de la Répartition, tu n'as pas cessé de le fixer pendant toute la cérémonie !

— Mais non, je t'assure, je… commença de protester vigoureusement la Préfète.

— Tut tut ! Peut-être que les autres n'ont rien remarqué, mais moi j'ai _vu. _Et appartenant comme toi à la population féminine pour ma plus grande chance, je sais ce que certains regards signifient. Alors cris autant que tu voudras, mon opinion est déjà tranchée !

Et la jeune fille s'éloigna rapidement en sifflotant un air à la mode.

* * *

Draco vérifia une dernière fois son apparence dans le miroir de la chambre qu'il occupait chez les Serpentards. La cape vert et argent s'accordait à merveille avec son teint basané, et mettait en valeur sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux d'une façon étonnante. Il s'était volontairement préparé en dernier, ne souhaitant pas arriver dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de ceux qui partageaient sa chambre.

— Parfait ! murmura-t-il joyeusement.

Puis il inspira profondément pour se donner courage, et se prépara à l'avalanche de questions qui n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur lui. De fait, dès le premier couloir, il aperçut le professeur Rogue qui s'avançait vers lui d'un air hargneux.

— Toujours pas levé à cette heure, Osborne ?

Puis le maître des potions renifla d'un air dégoûté.

— C'est vrai que ça a dû vous prendre un certain temps pour vous asperger d'une telle quantité de parfum ! Allez, filez vous laver ! Ça me déplairait qu'un de mes élèves sente la rose… Et je serais également extrêmement contrarié si j'entendais des échos déplaisants sur votre compte, _môssieu_ le Préfet en Chef ! Vous et Granger, vous faites bien la paire : une dégénérée et un futur mannequin ! Si seulement on pouvait nommer des gens compétents dans cette école…

Draco ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Lui qui avait toujours été traité par Rogue de manière somptueuse, presque comme un égal, se trouvait maintenant rabaissé au rang d'Hermione Granger dans l'estime de son professeur ! Puis il se rappela ce que lui avait confié Dumbledore la veille au soir : le sorcier qu'il devait remplacer avait été désigné par Rogue pour remplir les fonctions de Préfet en Chef… A l'évidence le professeur n'appréciait pas de voir son avis remis en question.

— Et bien, qu'attendez-vous pour déguerpir ? reprit Rogue brusquement. Vous ne croyez pas que vous êtes déjà suffisamment en retard comme ça !

Sans demander son reste, Draco fila en direction de la Grande Salle. Quand soudain un éclair de lucidité l'illumina : Rogue ne savait rien de son changement d'identité…

* * *

Hermione mâchonnait sans appétit quelques bouts de pain, quand Ginny la poussa brusquement du coude.

— Eh, Hermione ! Ton bel inconnu… qui n'en est plus un, d'ailleurs.

La jeune fille se redressa immédiatement sur sa chaise, tentant d'apercevoir celui qui, il fallait bien se l'avouer, avait occupé toutes ses pensées depuis la veille. De toute façon, Ginny avait lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, alors à quoi bon se cacher ? Elle pouvait le dévorer du regard autant qu'elle le souhaitait… Et soudain elle le découvrit, toujours aussi indescriptible, se détachant des autres élèves tel le soleil se détache des étoiles…

— Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi_…_ marmonna la Gryffondor.

— Comment ? demanda Harry, qui était situé à sa gauche.

— Non, non, rien. Je me disais juste qu'il allait faire très beau aujourd'hui…

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux nuages lourds de pluie qui s'amassaient au-dessus du château, puis à l'air rêveur d'Hermione perdue dans la contemplation de son tout récent collègue.

— Si tu le dis…

* * *

— Alex, par ici !

La voix stridente de Pansy avait résonné à travers toute la pièce, et de nombreuses têtes d'élèves se tournèrent en direction de la jeune fille. Le Serpentard serra les dents, et un muscle joua dangereusement dans sa mâchoire, signe de forte contrariété. Pourquoi ne pas faire une annonce publique, pendant qu'elle y était ?

— Oh, Alex, petit cachotteur ! gloussa Parkinson quand Alex les eut rejoignis. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit concernant ta nomination avant ce matin ?…

— Peut-être parce que je ne le savais pas moi-même, soupira Malefoy.

Sean réagit aussitôt, une lueur haineuse brillant dans ses yeux clairs.

— Tu n'en savais rien ? Vraiment ? Pourtant, ta réaction hier dans le train a été suffisamment explicite…

— Je crois m'être déjà expliqué sur ce sujet, Caldwell, répondit Draco froidement. A moins que tu n'aies des pertes de mémoire subites…

— Ce que je n'oublie pas, en tout cas, c'est que tu es nouveau ici, et que tu obtiens une place que de nombreux élèves convoitaient, des élèves beaucoup plus méritants !

— Comme toi, j'imagine, ironisa Draco.

Caldwell ne put retenir un mouvement de fureur, et son verre alla se briser sur le dallage de la Grande Salle. Les deux sorciers attirèrent l'attention de toute la table des Serpentards.

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Osborne… Tu es peut-être protégé ici par des gens puissants, mais il n'en sera pas de même partout. Et à ce moment-là…

Sa phrase était déjà suffisamment équivoque et le Serpentard se leva brusquement, suivi par deux acolytes à l'air aussi bête que méchant. Et dire que ce genre d'élève avait été lui seulement un an plus tôt… songea Draco. A l'époque, c'était lui qui répandait sarcasmes et mépris sur l'ensemble des élèves, et lui que suivaient avec adoration deux primates arriérés. Malefoy remarqua soudain qu'il n'avait jamais prêté grande attention au dénommé Caldwell pendant les six années qu'il avait passées à Poudlard. Celui-ci s'était toujours fait discret, ne cherchant jamais à attirer l'attention ni par son comportement, ni par ses résultas scolaires. En résumé un garçon tout à fait insignifiant. Mais son attitude s'était visiblement complètement modifiée. Il agissait en véritable chef de bande, semblant même… Draco respira fiévreusement. Oui, Caldwell souhaitait le remplacer à la tête des Serpentards, c'était évident. Sans aucun doute, sa conduite agressive le proclamait invulnérable, et seuls ceux ayant des contacts hauts placés pouvaient se le permettre. Caldwell aurait donc déjà pris contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et pris la tête des Mangemorts de l'école ? Draco se promit de poser la question à Dumbledore le plus tôt possible. Car s'il devait se tenir au courant des différentes actions menées par son ancienne bande, il devrait dans ce cas se plier brutalement à toutes les exigences de Caldwell. _Charmante perspective… _songea Draco. Malheureusement, celle-ci était presque certaine.

Des picotements désagréables le parcoururent soudainement à l'arrière du cou, et il tourna la tête discrètement, pour rencontrer les yeux de Granger fixés sur lui. Il lui adressa aussitôt un sourire narquois, et se leva tranquillement. La jeune Gryffondor se mit immédiatement à virer au rouge coquelicot, et chuchota d'un air affolé à l'oreille de sa voisine. Malefoy s'amusait extrêmement, il impressionnait visiblement beaucoup son ancienne ennemie. D'ailleurs, c'était un peu surprenant : il n'aurait jamais cru sa future collègue impressionnable…

— Bonjour, Granger, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte une fois parvenu à son niveau.

Toutes les conversations s'interrompirent autour d'eux, et Hermione leva deux yeux assombris par la fureur.

— Bonjour, Osborne.

— Tu sais comment je m'appelle ! s'exclama le Serpentard.

— Toi aussi, à l'évidence, répondit Hermione d'un ton glacial.

— Oui, c'est un bon début, n'est-ce pas ? Je dirais même un excellent début… Et pour faire plus ample connaissance, pourquoi ne pas nous rencontrer bientôt ? Comme… demain soir, par exemple ?

La Gryffondor se renfrogna ostensiblement.

— J'imagine qu'il ne t'est absolument pas venu à l'esprit que je pouvais avoir quelque chose de prévu.

— Franchement… non. Nous ne sommes qu'au début de l'année, et le travail demandé n'est pas encore très conséquent, se moqua Draco.

— Le travail, toujours le travail ! hurla Hermione. Vous êtes donc tous persuadés qu'il n'y a que ça qui m'intéresse !

— Pas du tout, je…

— ECOUTE-MOI ! Je suis peut-être première de classe, et passe peut-être un peu plus de temps à la bibliothèque que la moyenne des élèves, il n'empêche que je n'en suis pas moins une fille de dix-sept ans comme les autres ! J'ai moi aussi des désirs, des joies, des peines… et mon existence ne se résume pas à éternuer dans la poussière des vieux grimoires !

La Gryffondor s'arrêta brusquement, et rougit devant les regards de l'ensemble des élèves présents dans la Grande Salle. Un silence de mort s'était abattu, que la jeune fille s'empressa de rompre.

— Donc je ne suis pas libre demain soir.

Hermione adressa un sourire charmeur à un garçon situé à l'autre bout de la salle.

— John a la gentillesse de me prêter compagnie. Nous irons peut-être flâner au bord du lac, explorer la Forêt Interdite, fuguer… que sais-je ?

Et sans prêter attention à l'étranglement de Harry, elle poursuivit avec un rire de gorge :

— Tu ne nous trouveras certainement pas auprès de Mme Pince, en tout cas !

Draco ne répondit rien, semblant hermétique à la protestation enflammée d'Hermione. Puis il se pencha doucement, et son murmure parut un hurlement aux oreilles de la Gryffondor.

— Dans ce cas tu ferais bien de le prévenir dès maintenant que votre rendez-vous est annulé. Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de passer la soirée de demain avec toi, que cela te plaise ou non.

* * *

— Alex, pourquoi as-tu donné rendez-vous à cette pimbêche ?… grogna Sylvia pour la millième fois au moins.

Malefoy leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, et rencontra le regard amusé de Dumbledore qui croisait le groupe de Serpentards à ce moment-là. Le directeur lui lança un coup d'œil complice et Draco se sentit reprendre courage.

— Parce qu'elle est Préfète en Chef, et qu'à ce titre nous devons nous rencontrer pour mettre au point diverses dispositions, répondit-il patiemment.

— Et pourquoi es-tu Préfet en Chef ? geignit aussitôt la Serpentarde. Si tu ne l'avais pas été, tu n'aurais pas eu à supporter la compagnie de cette Sang de Bourbe pendant toute l'année !

Draco se sentit des envies de meurtre. La dénommée Sylvia commençait à sérieusement l'insupporter et il se demandait comment la faire taire. Les élèves sortaient de leur troisième cours de la matinée, et Draco n'en pouvait plus de ses perpétuelles récriminations. Quand Pansy se mit soudain à diriger la suite des événements. Elle pria gentiment la Serpentarde d'aller se renseigner auprès de Mme Chourave pour un devoir qu'ils devaient rendre trois jours plus tard, et entraîna la conversation sur un sujet apprécié par tous : le Quidditch. Cela faisait six ans que Serpentard n'avait pas gagné la Coupe, et l'équipe allait sûrement être remaniée. Tous les pronostics étaient bons, et les élèves s'en donnèrent à cœur joie le reste de la journée. Quant à Draco, il était resté stupéfait. La maîtrise avec laquelle Parkinson avait réussi à relâcher la tension au sein du petit groupe ne ressemblait décidément pas à l'image qu'il se faisait de la Serpentarde.

Les cours se succédèrent de manière monotone. Draco débita le même discours à chaque professeur, et lut de l'ennui, de la compréhension ou de l'enthousiasme sur leurs visages selon qu'ils étaient au courant ou non de sa récente transformation. Cependant les membres du corps professoral appartenant à la dernière catégorie semblaient peu nombreux. Il y avait évidemment MacGonagall, mais ni le professeur de botanique ni celui d'Histoire de la Magie ne parurent soupçonner quoi que ce soit. Sans parler de Rogue, évidemment, qui s'était montré détestable le matin. Toutefois Draco fut surpris de découvrir que Hagrid connaissait manifestement tous les détails de sa récente aventure. Le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques ne fit aucune remarque portant ouvertement dans ce sens, mais son regard pénétrant posé sur le Serpentard laissait supposer qu'il en savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Le cours fut par ailleurs extrêmement brillant, et les Serpentards eurent du mal pour trouver à critiquer ce qui était visiblement un modèle d'enseignement.

Après le dîner le groupe se réunit dans la Salle Commune, bavardant joyeusement au milieu des élèves les plus jeunes, et s'étant réservés une place de choix devant la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait déjà un feu vif. Celui-ci réunissait Pansy bien sûr, Sylvia, Crabbe, Goyle, mais aussi Caldwell, ses deux gardes du corps, et un élève ayant sauté la sixième année, Justin Hugues. De nombreuses sorcières s'incrustaient aussi régulièrement dans la conversation, faisant généralement le va-et-vient entre plusieurs bandes, dont celle de Mandelstan située de l'autre côté de la Salle. Mais Draco restait plongé dans ses pensées, ne prêtant qu'une attention distraite à ce qui se disait autour de lui. La conduite de Pansy l'étonnait au plus haut point, et il décida d'avoir une conversation avec la jeune fille le plus tôt possible.

— Tu t'appelles Osborne, c'est ça ?… demanda brusquement une voix forte à son oreille.

Draco tourna la tête, et découvrit un regard rieur.

— Oui, et tu t'appelles…

— Justin, Justin Hugues, répondit rapidement l'autre garçon. Je viens de cinquième année.

— Ah oui, le jeune prodige ! s'exclama Draco en souriant. J'ai entendu parler de toi. On dit que tu es le premier depuis plus de vingt ans à avoir sauté un niveau à Poudlard !

A sa grande surprise, Hugues se mit à rougir violemment, au lieu de se vanter comme l'aurait fait tout Serpentard.

— C'est vrai ? Oh, il ne faut pas croire… enfin… Toi, tu es Préfet, c'est ça ? Et tu viens de Durmstrang ?

Draco accepta sans commentaire le changement de conversation et commença à réciter sa leçon. Quand il finit, Justin avait les yeux brillants et semblait excité au plus haut point.

— On m'a souvent parlé de la Coupe de Feu, et…

— Tu n'y étais pas ? l'interrompit Malefoy.

— Non, j'ai raté ça comme toi. Je suis arrivé en troisième année. Je venais de Beauxbâtons…

Justin fit la grimace.

— Je détestais cette école. Tous avec leurs grands airs… Et donc, oui, la Coupe : on m'a parlé de Viktor Krum… C'est un type fascinant, non ?

— Euh… à ce que j'ai pu en voir, il avait l'air assez sympathique, répondit prudemment Draco.

— Bien sûr, vous n'étiez pas dans la même année… Tu n'as pas pu le connaître vraiment…

— Non, pas vraiment. Mais c'est un type bien.

Au moins, de ça il en était sûr. Draco se sentait mal de devoir mentir à un garçon qui aurait pu devenir son ami. Mais il ne devait pas oublier que sa vie était en jeu… Et il ne pouvait pas accorder sa confiance à tous…

Il aperçut soudain Pansy qui s'éloignait et s'excusa rapidement auprès de Justin pour s'élancer à sa poursuite. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut la jeune fille recommença avec ses minauderies, mais Draco n'y croyait plus. Il l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la Salle Commune sans tenir compte de ses protestations, et la fit marcher d'un pas rapide le long des couloirs. Puis il s'arrêta devant le passage secret menant à la Salle sur Demande, et pénétra rapidement dans la pièce en tenant fermement Pansy sous son bras.

— Draco, mais qu'est-ce que…

La jeune fille s'interrompit brusquement, consciente de sa bévue.

— Nous y voilà, gronda Malefoy. _Draco !_

— Je peux tout expliquer…

— Tu as intérêt, oui ! Comment se fait-il que tu me protèges en permanence, et surtout… que tu connaisses mon nom !

La Serpentarde resta muette quelques instants, puis sans répondre elle plongea sa main à l'intérieur de sa poche. Draco l'observait sans comprendre. Elle finit par en extirper une vieille photographie, qu'elle tendit à Malefoy d'un geste lent. Le Serpentard se pencha sur l'image et découvrit une jeune fille brune, âgée d'une quinzaine d'années, le rire malicieux et les yeux d'un vert translucide.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

La Serpentard baissa les yeux. Puis elle les releva timidement et fixa Draco sans ciller.

— C'est moi. Ou plutôt… c'était moi.

— Tu veux dire que…

— Je suis un agent de l'Ordre, Draco. Comme toi, j'ai subi une transformation physique et identitaire. On m'a désignée pour t'aider dans ta tâche. Tu n'étais pas censé le savoir, mais ma couverture n'a pas tenu très longtemps… Sans doute ne devais-je pas connaître assez bien Pansy, soupira-t-elle.

— Et qui es-tu ?

— Katharine Seymour, une Serdaigle de septième année qui a officiellement rejoint ses parents en Nouvelle-Zélande. J'ai dû abandonner tous mes amis pour toi, Draco. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que tu n'as rien demandé ! Mais cela n'empêche pas…

La Serdaigle ne put finir sa phrase et fondit en larmes. Draco s'approcha doucement et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant tendrement.

— Oui, je sais combien c'est dur. Je suis dans la même situation que toi, tu te rappelles ?

— Ou… Oui. Mais, c'est juste que… à Serpentard… j'ai l'impression d'être une étrangère… je fais semblant de connaître tout le monde, et ne connais personne… j'ai toujours peur de commettre une erreur… et la façon dont tu m'as démasquée… si tu n'étais pas le seul…

— Allons, allons, calme-toi, murmura Draco. Je suis certain que personne d'autre ne t'a reconnue. Mon intelligence est très supérieure à la moyenne, tu ne le savais pas ?

Kate rit doucement à travers ses larmes, tandis que Draco poursuivait.

— Et pour t'éviter une bévue, je vais tout te dire sur Pansy. C'est que je la connais très bien, tu sais ? Elle n'a pas arrêté de me coller depuis la première année, jusqu'à l'été dernier ! J'ai d'ailleurs été très vexé quand tu t'es mise à simuler un amour fou pour Alexander Osborne !

Cette fois, la Serdaigle rit franchement.

— Bon, alors tout d'abord Pansy commence souvent ses phrases par « Des fois… »…

La conversation entre les deux adolescents dura jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit et c'est finalement vers cinq heures du matin que les deux Serpentards regagnèrent leur Salle Commune, épuisés mais ravis. Une amitié indestructible venait de naître.

**Fin du cinquième chapitre.**

Vous avez enfin l'explication du titre ! Et oui, Marie-Amélie, ton personnage vient de naître ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, que j'ai pris personnellement beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ! Et j'attends vos reviews, bien sûr !

Bisous, Caraibos.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Amelia Black : **j'adore les reviewers enthousiastes ! tout d'abord merci pr tes quatre longues reviews ! ensuite pour répondre à ta question concernant alex, dumbledore n'a pas fait d'annonce officielle, et draco dit la même chose à tt le monde concernant sa nomination, ce que le directeur lui a dit de dire (cf début du chapitre) j'espère que c (assez ) clair. Et saul n'est autre que alastor maugrey bis ds le chap 2, c vrai que je ne l'avais pas dit explicitement ! bisous et à bientôt j'espère ! ps : si tu veux savoir qd je poste, inscris-toi sur où j'ai le même pseudo et les mêmes titres de fics, et inscris-moi sur ta « author alert watch list » !

**Moony !** : Wow ! tu es une vraie fan ! (je rougis), merci bcp pr ta review, en fait le nom d'alex osborne vient d'un bouquin d'anglais que j'ai lu cette année et qui s'appelle « on the beach » je ne me souviens plus du nom de l'auteur, c'est peut-être ça… continuez à reviewer, surtout ! bisous !

**Laure : **bien sûr que je mets des suites ! je ne compte pas m'arrêter maintenant ! surtout que j'ai pas mal d'idées ds la tête…j'espère que cette suite t'a plu en tt cas, et à bientôt !

**Lilice :** j'espère moi aussi que ma fic sera « toujours aussi intéressante » par la suite ! merci bcp pr ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir et m'a bcp touchée ! bisous !

**Lunder :** Je n'ai pas décrit vraiment la tête d'Hermione, mais je crois que ce qu'elle a ressenti qd elle a appris qu'alex étair préfet en chef a été assez explicite ! je me suis bien marrée pour écrire cette scène, merci bcp pr ta review et à bientôt !

**Zeeve lelula :** j'espère que mon explication pour la nomination d'alex t'a convaincue ! en fait tt le monde croit qu'il était préfet en chef à durmstrang, et que des gens puissants le soutiennent, d'où sa nomination… qui fait bcp d'envieux. Et encore, l'entrevue avec mandelstan n'a pas encore eu lieu… looooool ! bisous !

**Maamlily :** alors ? heureuse ? j'espère que kate te plaît (mais normalement elle devrait , surtout par rapport à la suite… je me tais d'accord !) et alex est bien brun aux yeux bleus ! big bisous et à bientôt ma belle !

**Sarouchka :** mmmh… draco avec hermione, ou draco avec kate ?… non, ne t'inquiète pas, draco va bien finir avec hermione ! mais pas avt pas mal de péripéties bien sûr ! merci bcp et à bientôt j'espère !

**Laeti :** j'ai dû mal cpdre : tu veux une description détaillée de la garde robe d'alex ? t'es sûre que ça va laetitia ? bon on en reparle en cours… sinon merci bcp, et ne t'inkièt pas pr les chaussures, tu les auras pr lundi ! bisous !

**Isaure :** ça y est tu connais la suite… j'espère que tu aimes tjs autant et… et que tu me fais de la pub, qd même ! ah non ? t'en as pas fait ? sans blague… bon et bien je compte sur toit alors ! allez, trêve de plaisanteries, gros bisous !

**Lily Evans 2004** (et pas 2005, c'est bien compris) : j'espère que tu as lu ma review pr hayden bloom, et que tu vas pdre en compte ce que je t'ai dit. Sinon je suis très flattée de ta review, même si je ne sais pas ce que ce très bons trucs signifie… enfin bon on va dire que c'était positif ! normalement là tu as dû cpdre dès le début ce dont je parlias, non ? c'était assez explicite qd meme ! bisous !

Et toujours merci au **Saut de l'Ange** (dont je suis une grande fan, d'ailleurs), **dragonia, Isa-Syn, bloodymelou, bloomy19, LaskaMalfoy, chacha, cha **(c'est pas possible, vous êtes jumeaux ?), **Yunie, Loufoca et Mirabelle P** pour leur review !


	6. Une Attirance masquée

Que vous dire en ces beaux jours ? Que le printemps m'inspire… c'est sûrement vrai ! Un sixième chapitre qui ne s'est pas fait trop attendre, je crois, et c'est toujours grâce à vos encouragements… Alors merci, merci, et encore merci pour vos reviews ! 

**Chapitre 6 : Une Attirance… masquée **

Hermione, Ron et Harry marchaient d'un pas rapide vers la serre de Madame Chourave, tenant leurs livres à bout de bras. Les deux garçons essayaient pour la millième fois au moins de raisonner Hermione à propos de son rendez-vous, mais l'après-midi était venu et la jeune fille demeurait inflexible : elle ne se rendrait pas à ce simulacre de rencontre, décidé par son collègue pour « faire plus ample connaissance ».

— Hermione, réponds-moi franchement : combien de temps crois-tu va mettre Osborne pour découvrir qu'il n'y a aucun garçon qui s'appelle John en septième année ? la questionna Harry.

La Gryffondor s'immobilisa brusquement, réfléchissant intensément.

— Il croira qu'il s'est trompé de nom… qu'il se souvient mal… qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

Harry soupira.

— Franchement Mione, comment as-tu pu déclarer une aberration pareille ? Je te revois encore désigner de la main un illustre inconnu, qui ne sait sûrement pas lui-même qu'il a été choisi pour jouer le rôle de l'amoureux transi, censé t'emmener fuguer hors de Poudlard…

— Je sais, Harry, je sais… bougonna Hermione.

— Et s'il apprend de source sûre que tu n'avais aucun rendez-vous prévu ce soir ? insista le sorcier.

La jeune fille s'affaissa soudainement, et de longs sanglots se firent entendre.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Que je vais accourir vers Osborne ce soir parce qu'il aura claqué des doigts, qu'il sera très gentil, que je serai très gentille, et que ce sera génial ? C'est ça ?

— Non, non, bien sûr… murmura Ron, en fusillant Harry du regard.

— Bien sûr que si ! En fait, vous vous fichez éperdument de savoir ce que je ressens ! Pourquoi tenez-vous absolument à ce que j'aille à ce rendez-vous, d'ailleurs ? Vous n'aimez pas Osborne, non ?

Le regard gêné qu'échangèrent les garçons mena la fureur d'Hermione à son comble.

— Eh bien ? J'attends !

— Nous croyons que ce serait mieux pour l'unité de Poudlard, Mione, lâcha finalement Harry.

— L'unité de Poudlard ? Qu'a-t-elle à voir avec ce rendez-vous ?

— Tu sais très bien de quoi de je veux parler ! s'exclama Harry, rouge de colère. Et puisque tu ne comprends pas les allusions discrètes, c'est un ordre que tu vas recevoir ! Un ordre de la part de celui qui se bat contre Voldemort depuis bientôt sept ans ! J'ai trop lutté, Hermione, pour qu'un simple caprice réduise à néant tout le travail accompli. Oui, Osborne est un Serpentard, il n'en reste pas moins pas ton coéquipier ! Et les relations entre vous deux seront déterminantes pour les relations entre tous les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, et donc…

— … pour l'unité de Poudlard, conclut Hermione d'une voix blanche.

— Oui… dis-moi que tu comprends, Mione, la supplia son meilleur ami.

La sorcière se redressa et fixa les prunelles vertes du Gryffondor à travers ses larmes.

— Je comprends, Harry, murmura-t-elle. Et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider.

— Merci Hermione, répondit doucement Harry. Je compte sur toi, tu sais…

— Je sais.

Et les trois adolescents échangèrent un long regard avant de pénétrer de pénétrer dans la serre où avait lieu leur cours de botanique.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, l'agitation d'Hermione était palpable tandis que la sorcière retournait tous ses tiroirs afin de trouver LA tenue qu'elle porterait le soir-même. Osborne lui avait fait parvenir un court message dans lequel il lui demandait de se tenir prête dans le hall de Poudlard à 20h00 précises. En apercevant un hibou cogner à la fenêtre, la sorcière s'interrompit dans ses préparatifs et maugréa, certaine qu'il s'agissait encore d'Osborne. Ce type était manifestement exceptionnellement doué pour parvenir à s'immiscer dans son existence. 

Mais à y regarder de plus près, le hibou mordoré qui se tenait désormais sur son lit n'avait rien à voir avec le grand-duc majestueux qu'elle avait accueilli précédemment. C'est donc pleine de curiosité qu'Hermione saisit délicatement l'enveloppe du bec du volatile. Celle-ci était simplement destinée à « La Préfète en Chef », et Hermione se demanda qui pouvait être à l'origine d'une telle missive. Elle finit par découvrir une lettre couverte d'une écriture déliée, indubitablement féminine, et signée par trois élèves de… Hermione s'interrompit dans sa lecture, et revint rapidement en arrière. Non, elle ne s'était pas trompée. La lettre était signée par des élèves de Serpentard…

_Madame la Préfète en Chef,_

_Nous étant rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express voici deux jours, vous nous avez donné la permission de vous contacter ultérieurement afin de faire plus ample connaissance._

Encore ! songea Hermione avec un sourire.

Peut-être ne vous souvenez-vous pas de nous : nous sommes trois sorciers de première année, et nous vous admirons beaucoup. Nous avons d'ailleurs été extrêmement déçus après votre abandon à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, et nous nous sommes jurés de vous rencontrer une nouvelle fois. Il apparaît cependant que les relations entre nos deux maisons ne sont pas celles que nous aurions espérées…

Souhaitant que cela n'influencera en rien votre décision, nous vous remercions par avance, Madame la Préfète en Chef, pour l'intérêt que vous porterez à notre demande.

Signé : Louisa Fiennes, John Philips et Andrew Strawes, Serpentard.

Hermione riait aux larmes à la fin de sa lecture. Le style ampoulé de la lettre lui rappelait trop ses propres essais, quand elle tentait de s'adresser à des personnes haut placées. Elle saisit aussitôt une plume et s'installa à sa table, ne prêtant aucune attention à sa tenue assez déshabillée.

_Chers Louisa, John et Andrew,_

_Votre petit mot m'a fait très plaisir ! Je serais évidemment enchantée de vous revoir, et vous n'avez qu'à m'indiquer quelle heure vous arrangerait. Ma colère sera par contre effroyable si vous continuez à m'appeler Madame… J'ai dix-sept ans, et je crois véritablement que je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour mériter cette appellation !_

_En espérant une réponse rapide de votre part, je vous adresse mes chaleureuses salutations,_

_Signé : Hermione Granger, _Gryffondor

La jeune fille avait à peine refermé la fenêtre après le départ du volatile porteur de sa réponse, que trois visages apparurent soudainement à la porte de la chambre, suivis par trois éclats de rire.

— Hermione ! Mais que fais-tu dans cette tenue ? s'exclama Ginny Weasley.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son jogging qui avait appartenu à sa mère, et réalisa qu'elle ne portait même pas de T-Shirt.

— Je… je me prépare, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Parvati hurla, complètement surexcitée.

— Oh, Hermione, tu as accepté ! C'est… c'est magnifique ! Grandiose ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Tu as rendez-vous avec le garçon le plus… mais le plus…

— Vas-y Parvati, je sais que tu peux y arriver, déclara Hermione, imperturbable.

— Le plus parfaitement parfait de tous les sorciers de Poudlard !

— Si tu le dis… commenta Hermione sombrement.

— Attends, tu n'es pas heureuse d'y aller ? s'exclama Parvati, incrédule. Hermione, approche ton front… Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais : elle est malade, lança-t-elle aux deux autres sorcières. Et je connais cette maladie : elle s'appelle l'hallucination !

— Enfin, Hermione, ce type est une merveille ! se lamenta Lavande. Que te faut-il de plus ?

— Pas la peine de vous époumoner, vous deux, les interrompit Ginny avec un sourire espiègle. Hermione n'est ni folle, ni malade, et sait tout aussi bien que vous qu'Osborne est le garçon le plus séduisant de cette école. Elle s'amuse juste à vous faire enrager…

La Préfète éclata de rire.

— Voyons, Ginny, où vas-tu chercher tout ça ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne m'intéressais pas du tout à cet individu. Il est juste un collègue, et je dois le rencontrer pour parler travail.

— _Si tu le dis_… singea Parvati avec une grimace. Hermione, désolée de te décevoir, mais tu peux tout de suite renoncer à une carrière dans le cinéma. Ta performance pour démentir ton attirance pour Alex n'est pas franchement à la hauteur…

— Les filles, au lieu de vous disputer, vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait montrer à notre chère Préfète les résultats de notre recherche ? lança soudain Ginny. Je crois que nos achats vont être appréciés, si on en juge par sa tenue actuelle…

— Mais de quoi parles-tu, Ginny ? demanda Hermione, soucieuse. Tu n'as quand même pas…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'avons rien fait de grave ! l'assura la jeune Gryffondor. Nous sommes simplement allées à Pré-au-Lard faire quelques courses.

Hermione s'étrangla.

— Et tu n'appelles pas ça _grave_ ? Mais que te faudra-t-il la prochaine fois pour que tu consentes à admettre la _gravité_ de ta faute ? Un aller-retour à Windsor en une nuit, avec en prime une photo d'Elisabeth II en chemise de nuit ? C'est ça ?

— Windsor ? demanda Parvati, brusquement intéressée. Ce ne serait pas le nom d'une des boîtes de nuit les plus branchées de Londres ? Mon père m'en a parlé un jour…

— Vraiment ? Et c'est une boîte moldue ? se renseigna tout de suite Lavande.

— Non, désolée Lavande, mais Windsor n'est pas une discothèque, soupira Hermione. Vous savez que vous allez finir par me rendre folle avec vos inventions ! Et j'enlève vingt points à…

— NON ! l'interrompirent trois hurlements.

— Comment ça, non ? s'offusqua la Préfète. Vous avez quelque chose à objecter ?

— Avant de commettre l'irréparable, Hermione, viens regarder nos acquisitions… demanda Ginny, enjôleuse.

— Tu tentes de me corrompre ?

— A vrai dire… oui, répondit Ginny en la regardant fixement.

A sa grande surprise, Hermione eut un large sourire et se précipita sur les différents sacs provenant des couturières les plus douées de Pré-au-Lard.

— La franchise est une qualité que j'admire beaucoup, Ginny. Alors ça passe pour cette fois. Mais que je ne vous reprenne pas à…

— Nooon… s'exclamèrent les trois sorcières en chœur. Tu ne nous croirais pas capables, quand même…

— Malheureusement si… soupira la Préfète. Mais montrez-moi plutôt ce que vous avez trouvé !

Et les trois sorcières disparurent rapidement sous une envolée de tissus, sacs et papiers en tout genre.

* * *

— Ah, monsieur Malefoy, je vous attendais. 

Dumbledore redressa distraitement ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez, et adressa un large sourire à son élève. Mais sa bonne humeur disparut aussitôt quand il aperçut la personne qui se tenait derrière Draco.

— Miss Parkinson ? Mais que faites-vous donc ici avec…

— Professeur, j'ai appris la nouvelle, l'interrompit Draco timidement. Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Kate, je ne crois pas lui avoir véritablement laissé le choix : elle me renseignait sur son identité, ou je faisais de sa vie un cauchemar…

— Toujours les bonnes vieilles méthodes, à ce que je vois… murmura le directeur, malicieux.

— Toujours, Professeur.

— Bien… soupira le directeur, en se tournant vers la Serpentarde. Il nous faut donc changer nos plans, miss Seymour. Votre compagnon est décidément trop brillant pour nous.

Draco envoya un regard suffisant à sa nouvelle amie.

— Mais assez plaisanté, reprit le directeur, passons plutôt aux choses sérieuses.

La mine vexée du Serpentard fit rire Kate aux éclats.

— J'ai appris que vous désiriez me voir, monsieur Malefoy, parce que vous soupçonnez Caldwell d'avoir pris la tête des Mangemorts de l'école ?…

— Exactement. Son attitude indique qu'il est protégé par des gens puissants, et j'ai tout lieu de croire qu'il s'agit de Voldemort, si je songe à ma propre arrogance de l'année dernière.

— Intéressant… Très intéressant, même, car voyez-vous, vous n'êtes pas le seul à m'avoir fait cette réflexion.

— D'autres que moi soupçonnent…

— Que Caldwell est un élément à pas négliger, je dirais même un élément capital pour votre mission.

Draco grinça des dents. Ses doutes se trouvaient confirmés, et pour la première fois de sa vie il détestait cela. Il se voyait déjà en train de lécher le sol devant Caldwell, et devant cette vision répugnante, il se promit de ne faire que le strict nécessaire pour prouver son allégeance à Voldemort.

— Monsieur Malefoy, je tiens à ce que vous me procuriez des résultats le plus vite possible, reprit le directeur. Les dates de réunion des Mangemorts, les noms des différents adeptes, leurs projets, tout doit nous être révélé par votre intermédiaire. Alors il serait bon que vous vous comportiez autrement, désormais…

— Oui, Professeur, admit Draco en soupirant. J'ai cependant une dernière question : qu'est devenue Pansy ?

Dumbledore soupira longuement.

— Il est des choses qui doivent rester secrètes, Draco. Un jour, vous saurez…

— Mais ce jour n'est pas venu, c'est cela ?

— Oui… Vous comprenez ?

— Très bien, Professeur. Du moins, j'essaie…

— Dans ce cas, tout est réglé, et je ne vous retarde pas plus longtemps. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez une sorte de… rendez-vous, c'est cela ?

Le Serpentard grimaça. Les gens ne pouvaient donc pas s'empêcher de parler à tort et à travers, dans cette école !

— On vous a bien renseigné, je dois rencontrer Granger dans… exactement une heure et trois minutes !

— J'espère que tout se passera bien, remarqua Dumbledore en envoyant un regard complice à Kate restée en retrait derrière Malefoy.

— Moi aussi, professeur… soupira Draco. Moi aussi…

* * *

Hermione jeta un regard sceptique dans la psyché qui se trouvait au centre de la chambre. La jeune fille qu'elle apercevait ne lui ressemblait décidément pas. Elle se tourna vers les trois autres sorcières. 

— Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu… trop ? hasarda-t-elle.

Sa robe de sorcière était toujours la même dans les grandes lignes, mais de nombreuses améliorations avaient été faites. Des reflets argentés apparaissaient à chaque mouvement de la Gryffondor, et les broderies avaient été rehaussées de fils dorés. Le véritable changement se trouvait cependant au niveau de la coiffure : ses éternels cheveux en broussaille suivaient désormais un subtil dégradé, et un lissage magique les rendait plus brillants. Quelques boucles avaient été laissées ça et là, et l'ensemble était du plus bel effet. Ginny avait finalement absolument tenu à maquiller la Préfète en Chef, et les lèvres de la jeune fille paraissaient plus pleines, son teint plus vif, et ses joues plus roses.

— Trop ? s'indigna Lavande. Oserai-je te rappeler que tu as tenu à garder ta robe de tous les jours, et que nous avons dû te forcer à accepter notre aide pour la rendre plus attrayante ! Alors que nous nous étions procuré tant de belles choses… conclut-elle en soupirant exagérément.

— Vos robes sont superbes, mais elles conviennent mieux à une soirée qu'à un simple rendez-vous de Préfets.

Et sans faire attention à la toux subite de Parvati, Hermione poursuivit :

— Malgré ce que certaines pensent, je vous assure que je vous suis très reconnaissante de votre aide ! Grâce à vous, j'ai…

Mais la fin de sa phrase fut interrompue par le choc d'un bec sur la fenêtre. En tournant la tête, la Préfète reconnut le hibou mordoré qu'elle avait accueilli auparavant. Le message qu'il portait était relativement explicite :

_Salut Hermione !_

_Nous avons organisé quelque chose pour toi, il faut que tu viennes IMMEDIATEMENT devant la nature morte située au premier étage._

_Signé : Louisa, John et Andrew._

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une lettre d'Alexander ?

— Non, Parvati, ce n'est pas une lettre d'Alexander, répondit Hermione en soupirant. Désolée de vous lâcher comme ça, mais j'ai un rendez-vous.

— Maintenant ? demanda Lavande.

— Mais il est 19h30 ! hurla Parvati.

— Avec qui ? s'enquit Ginny malicieusement.

Hermione relit la lettre qu'elle tenait à la main et un lent sourire se forma sur son visage.

— Avec John…

* * *

La Préfète chatouilla la poire, et pénétra dans l'immense cuisine de Poudlard en souriant. Un véritable festin se tenait sur les tables encombrant la pièce, présidé par trois élèves dont elle se souvenait très bien… 

— Hermione ! s'écria Louisa dès qu'elle la vit.

— Bonjour ! Eh bien, je ne pensais pas qu'on vous affamait à ce point en première année ! Il faudra peut-être que j'en parle à Dumbledore…

Les élèves rirent, mais reprirent leur air sérieux très rapidement. Trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione. 

— Hermione, il faut que nous te parlions, commença John solennellement.

— Je suis tout ouïe, répondit la Gryffondor en cachant un sourire.

— C'est à propos de…

Le garçon s'interrompit, et les deux autres l'encouragèrent du regard.

— C'est à propos de Voldemort.

La Préfète ne souriait plus, désormais. Ce sorcier avait prononcé avait prononcé le nom du mage noir le plus puissant au monde, et il n'était qu'en première année ! Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : ou bien il était de la même trempe qu'Harry, ou bien ce garçon était un Mangemort inconscient. Hermione priait de toutes ses forces pour que la première solution soit la bonne.

— Oui ?

— C'est une assez longue histoire… qui a commencé le jour de la rentrée. Dans le Poudlard Express, plus précisément. Nous étions seuls dans un compartiment, et après un certain temps nous nous sommes endormis. Enfin, ils se sont endormis, précisa le Serpentard en désignant ses amis. Moi, j'avais juste fermé les yeux. Et vers 16h, deux élèves sont entrés. Ils avaient une voix étouffée, mais j'ai très bien entendu leur conversation…

— _Viens, asseyons-nous là._

— _C'est occupé !_

— _Eux ? Non, ils sont endormis, il n'y a aucun danger. Alors ?_

— _C'est pour décembre._

— _Si vite ?_

— _Le Maître ne veut plus attendre. Depuis que Malefoy a disparu, il se méfie de tout le monde, et préfère ne pas retarder la mise à exécution de la Grande Mutation._

— _Humm… et du côté de Mandelstan ? _

— _Tout est prêt._

— _Très bien… il ne reste plus qu'à régler le problème avec Granger._

— A ce moment-là j'ai bougé, et les deux sont partis très vite. J'avais entendu parler de ton attitude avec Mandelstan, et je ne comprenais pas bien quel était ce « régler » dont ils parlaient… alors j'ai pris peur.

Hermione était restée de glace devant la déclaration du Serpentard. Elle était en danger, c'était certain. Et il allait se produire un grand événement en décembre, capital pour Voldemort. Mais quoi ? De plus, quelle était cette histoire avec Malefoy ? Il avait disparu ? Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'avait de fait pas aperçu la fouine une seule fois… La Préfète prit soudain conscience que son silence effrayait les jeunes élèves, et elle commença à leur parler doucement.

— John, as-tu parlé à quelqu'un d'autre que moi de cette histoire ?

— A Louisa et Andrew, c'est tout.

— Tu ne dois plus la raconter à personne. La conversation que tu as surprise a une importance fondamentale… je m'étonne même qu'ils n'aient pas pris plus de précautions, mais…

— J'imite à la perfection les ronflements de mon père, ils n'ont pu se douter de rien.

— Dans ce cas… sourit Hermione. Ton acte a été très courageux, tu sais… Tu avais déjà entendu parler de Voldemort avant ton arrivée à Poudlard ?

— Dans ma famille, il n'y a pas de Mangemorts, si c'est cela ta question. Et dans celle de Louisa et Andrew non plus. Mais nous sommes ambitieux, et c'est là le seul élément qui a entraîné notre entrée à Serpentard, répondit fièrement John.

— Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais tu comprends que la confiance que je peux placer en vous est une question très importante pour moi…

— Nous en avons conscience, Hermione, répondit Louisa, et personnellement tu ne m'as pas blessée. Mais toi, tu dois comprendre que nous te sommes entièrement dévoués. Nous ferons ce que tu nous demanderas, et si nous pouvons t'aider de quelque manière que ce soit…

— Vous ne devez pas vous mettre en danger inutilement ! protesta la Préfète, se souvenant trop bien de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Harry et Ron. Nous sommes nombreux à combattre Voldemort, et je ne souhaite pas vous retrouver dans une telle situation ! Mais le renseignement que vous m'avez fourni est précieux, et je vous en remercie profondément, ainsi que de votre loyauté.

Les elfes de maison commencèrent soudain à s'agiter en déclarant que les tables devaient être débarrassées. Hermione jeta un regard à sa montre, et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il était déjà 20h30. Elle s'empressa de dire un dernier au revoir à ses amis, et se précipita dans le Hall.

Osborne l'attendait d'un pied très, très ferme.

— Tu es en retard, Granger.

— J'avais un rendez-vous, répondit Hermione dignement, en empêchant ses jambes de trembler.

— Avec qui ? cria le Préfet.

— Avec John ! hurla la Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard pâlit, et son regard se fit menaçant.

— Je t'avais dit d'annuler cet entretien !

— Ah, parce que maintenant il faut que je fasse ce que tu me dis ? répondit Hermione dédaigneusement.

Il n'avait même pas émis une seule remarque sur son apparence ! Ce type n'était décidément qu'un rustre !

— Viens, poursuivons cette conversation dehors. Il y a trop de monde ici, grogna Osborne en la tirant par le bras, l'éloignant ainsi des nombreux regards de curieux assistant à la scène.

— Mais tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi ! se débattit la Gryffondor, alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

— Pas tant qu'on ne sera pas arrivés.

— Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes… menaça la Gryffondor.

— J'ai ma petite idée sur la question, alors tais-toi !

— AAAAAAHHHHHHH !

Mais alors que le cri d'Hermione résonnait à travers la cour de l'école, les paroles de son entretien avec Harry lui revinrent en mémoire. _« Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider…_ ». Son appel mourut dans sa gorge, et Alex eut un sourire de satisfaction.

— Je savais bien que nous allions finir par nous entendre ! Au fait, merci de t'être arrangée pour ne pas me faire honte.

— Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

— De ton apparence… Tu étais déjà très mignonne avant, mais là tu es vraiment belle.

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques secondes sous l'effet de la surprise, et enchaîna immédiatement.

— C'est une avance ?

— Absolument pas !

— Parfait, cela t'épargnera un refus.

Et jouissant secrètement de l'air ahuri d'Osborne, Hermione poursuivit imperturbable :

— Nous devons mettre au point les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, les…

— Tu te conduis toujours de cette manière quand tu es gênée ? l'interrompit Osborne.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

— Dans cas moi non plus. Voici un premier planning de l'année, enchaîna le Serpentard sans insister.

Sa réaction prit Hermione de court. Elle ne savait décidément plus quoi penser d'Osborne. Mangemort potentiel ou espion dévoué à la cause de Dumbledore, un peu trop joli cœur à son goût ?

Deux longues heures plus tard, Hermione s'étira langoureusement dans l'herbe bordant le lac de Poudlard. Tout avait été mis au point concernant l'année, et la Gryffondor ne se sentait plus d'aise. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, et elle était toute à la poésie de l'instant quand de longs gargouillements lui rappelèrent qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis de longues heures, n'ayant pas pu profiter du repas préparé par les trois Serpentards.

— On a faim, Granger ? remarqua Malefoy.

— Ça te pose un problème ? réagit Hermione sur la défensive.

— Nullement. En fait, j'avais déjà prévu cette petite… éventualité.

Le Serpentard tira de sa poche un petit panier auquel il fit reprendre rapidement une taille normale.

— Les elfes de maison m'ont aidé, je dois dire…

A ces mots, Hermione se souvint brusquement de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec John, Louisa et Andrew, et dont elle devait absolument informer Osborne.

— J'ai appris quelque chose concernant notre mission, cet après-midi, murmura-t-elle.

Alex la fixa aussitôt, son attention subitement éveillée.

— Voldemort prépare quelque chose pour décembre. Et ils doivent « régler » quelque chose avec moi.

— Attends, ne va pas trop vite. Tu dis que Voldemort passera à l'attaque en décembre ? Mais c'est au milieu de l'année ! Et comment ça, régler ?

— Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très agréable pour moi…

— Il faut absolument prévenir Dumbledore. Comment l'as-tu appris ?

— Des élèves qui ont entendu une conversation entre deux Mangemorts. A ce propos, tu savais que Malefoy avait disparu ?

Le regard d'Osborne se fit fuyant.

— Malefoy ? Oui, on m'en a informé dans le Poudlard Express. Mais qu'a-t-il à voir avec notre mission ?

— Ce type était l'un des Mangemorts les plus influents de l'école. C'est un monstre. Il n'a jamais cessé de nous vouloir du mal, à Ron, Harry et moi. Sang de bourbe… C'était son insulte préférée… Je le hais ! Mais pourquoi aurait-il disparu ?

Hermione regardait fixement le lac, et ne put voir le masque de tristesse qui s'était abattu sur le visage du Préfet. Quand la voix d'Osborne s'éleva, celle-ci paraissait très lointaine :

— J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait renié son père…

— Quoi ?

Le cri d'Hermione avait déchiré la nuit noire.

— Il se cache pour échapper aux armées de Voldemort. On l'a dénoncé, et depuis…

— Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il défié ainsi Voldemort ?

Osborne haussa les épaules d'un air d'ignorance.

— Je ne suis arrivé que cette année et ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Il ne faut pas trop m'en demander…

Hermione restait muette sous le choc. Malefoy, avec Dumbledore… C'était contraire à tout ce qu'il avait bâti pendant sa scolarité… Elle s'aperçut soudain que des larmes roulaient doucement sur sa joue, et les essuya d'un mouvement rageur.

— Hermione…

La Préfète sentit sur son cou le souffle chaud de la respiration d'Osborne, mais ne fit rien pour s'écarter.

— Hermione… insista le Serpentard en tournant le visage de la Gryffondor vers lui. Hermione, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

— Je ne pleure pas, murmura la Gryffondor dans un dérisoire effort pour cacher sa détresse.

— Bien sûr que si. Ne me dis pas que tu pleures pour… Malefoy ?

Hermione ne savait plus où elle en était. Pleurait-elle sur Malefoy, sur elle-même, sur Harry ? Tout se mélangeait. Aussi, quand le Serpentard approcha lentement son visage et appuya doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle se laissa faire, comme hypnotisée.

De longues secondes plus tard, la Préfète réalisa brusquement qu'elle était allongée au bord du lac, en train d'embrasser désespérément un des Serpentards les plus potentiellement dangereux de Poudlard. Hermione mit brutalement fin au baiser et se releva, haletante.

— Ne refais plus jamais ça, tu entends ?

Osborne la regarda, ahuri.

— Quoi ?

— M'embrasser… Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris, mais il est inutile que tu envisages une seule seconde de recommencer ! Comment as-tu osé ?…

Osborne sembla soudain lui aussi prendre conscience de ce qui s'était produit et regarda avec horreur le lieu où ils s'étaient allongés, à côté du panier désormais dérisoire. Il entendit des bruits de pas, et se retourna brusquement, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Hermione s'était enfuie…

**Fin du sixième chapitre.**

Fin du chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit ! Petite larme de circonstance… Mes doigts sont pleins de crampes, mais j'espère que le résultat vous a plu ! ( Ne vous inquiétez quand même pas trop pour moi, je survivrai…lol).

Par contre, je répondrai aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre, n'ayant malheureusement pas le temps de m'en occuper cette semaine… Je préfère vous envoyer le chapitre plus tôt !

Alors, au prochain chapitre, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !

Caraibos.


	7. Apparition

99 reviews ! Je n'y crois pas ! Merci pour votre soutien, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! 

**Chapitre 7 : Apparition**

Quand Hermione était revenue essoufflée de son rendez-vous avec Osborne, les cheveux ébouriffés, la robe pleine de terre, et les joues couvertes de larmes, ses compagnes de dortoir n'avaient posé aucune question et s'étaient occupées d'elle calmement, la déshabillant et la couchant comme si elle était encore une enfant. Le lendemain, Ginny avait essayé d'obtenir quelques renseignements sur son entretien de la veille, mais la Gryffondor était restée muette, et ses amies avaient été effrayées par la violence contenue dans son regard, signe de sa grande souffrance. Depuis ce jour, Hermione assistait aux cours de manière automatique, et ne parlait à personne. Son travail était toujours fait, elle connaissait toujours le dernier mot de passe de la Salle Commune, mais son esprit était comme absent, en dehors d'elle. Tous ses amis s'inquiétaient, Harry le premier, et personne ne comprenait ce qui avait pu plonger la Préfète en Chef dans une telle détresse. Seul dans sa chambre, une fois le soir venu et les lumières éteintes, Harry s'interrogeait et culpabilisait en silence. Il se souvenait si bien de ce matin où il avait _ordonné_ à Hermione de se rendre à ce rendez-vous... Il était donc entièrement responsable de son état actuel…

Un matin, n'y tenant plus, le jeune homme déclara à Ron et Ginny qu'il allait trouver Osborne pour tirer la situation au clair. Les trois Gryffondors prenaient leur petit-déjeuner en silence, comme c'était souvent le cas depuis la décision d'Hermione d'éviter au maximum la Grande Salle, et la déclaration de Harry fit l'effet d'une bombe. Ron s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise.

— Harry… tu n'es pas sérieux, quand même ?

— Je t'ai connu plus téméraire, Ron, remarqua sarcastiquement Harry.

— Mais Osborne… Enfin, il vient de Durmstrang !

— C'est une maladie dangereuse ?

— Non, mais une véritable réserve à Mangemorts !

— Ron, je pense qu'Harry sait ce qu'il fait, intervint calmement Ginny.

— Merci, Ginny.

La Gryffondor rosit légèrement.

— Nous n'avons aucun cours en commun avec les Serpentards aujourd'hui, Harry ! tenta Ron une nouvelle fois.

— Et alors ? Il me suffira de le rencontrer à un autre moment, dans la soirée par exemple.

— Mais... comment pourras-tu décider d'un lieu de rendez-vous si tu ne le vois pas auparavant ? demanda timidement Ginny, qui ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de son ami.

Harry poussa un soupir excédé.

— Je me débrouillerai. Bon, MacGonagall doit nous attendre, il faudrait songer à y aller.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent silencieusement, et suivirent le Gryffondor sans plus poser de question.

* * *

Harry se levait de table après le déjeuner, quand il aperçut Osborne au milieu de ses amis, paradant avec une nouvelle grue à son bras. Celles-ci n'avaient pas cessé de défiler auprès de lui depuis la rentrée, et Harry se sentit rempli de dégoût et de haine pour un individu pouvant disposer aussi facilement de la gente féminine de Poudlard. Il lui faisait penser à Malefoy...

Mais il lui fallait mettre sa rancœur de côté s'il voulait tenir avec le Préfet une conversation à peu près civilisée, et Harry tenta de se calmer tout en se dirigeant vers la table des Serpentards. Osborne le vit arriver vers lui et haussa un sourcil surpris, empreint d'une certaine ironie.

— Tiens donc, Monsieur Potter nous fait l'honneur d'une visite ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Il faut qu'on parle, Malef... Osborne.

Harry se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Il devenait fou ! Il avait failli appeler Osborne par le nom de son ancien ennemi... « Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop », aurait murmuré Hermione en souriant si elle avait été là. La pensée de son amie renforça le Gryffondor dans sa détermination, et il ne tint pas compte des ricanements moqueurs des autres Serpentards. Mais quand il releva la tête, il fut surpris de découvrir de l'inquiétude dans le regard d'Osborne, comme si le Serpentard craignait d'apprendre ce que le jeune homme voulait lui dire...

— J'aimerais qu'on se rencontre... seuls, demanda Harry d'une voix forte.

— Tu me proposes un duel ? ironisa Osborne.

— Si tu m'y pousses... Mais ce n'est pas l'objet premier de ma demande. Donne-moi une heure et un lieu qui t'arrangent pour notre rendez-vous.

Le Serpentard jeta un regard tendu vers son groupe d'amis, et, se dégageant sans ménagement du bras de « Jennifer », il tira le Gryffondor à l'écart.

— 21h, la troisième porte du deuxième couloir après notre Salle Commune.

Osborne s'éloignait déjà quand Harry le rappela.

— Et où trouverai-je votre Salle Commune ?

Le Serpentard rit légèrement, et répondit en fixant Harry de ses yeux bleus :

— Et où serait la difficulté si je te le disais ?

* * *

Ginny s'était fait du souci pour Hermione toute la journée, mais son inquiétude se tournait désormais vers Harry également. Elle l'avait vu parler avec Osborne à l'heure du déjeuner — auquel n'avait pas participé la Préfète — et bien qu'elle ait toute confiance dans le Gryffondor, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre les conséquences d'un tel entretien. Elle aussi désirait un changement dans le comportement d'Hermione, mais elle restait persuadée qu'avec le temps tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il n'y avait en tout cas nul besoin d'envenimer les choses par une confrontation avec le Serpentard, dont tout semblait indiquer qu'il était à l'origine de la détresse d'Hermione...

La cinquième année se dirigeait pensivement vers sa Salle Commune à la fin de la journée, quand elle s'arrêta à la vue d'un petit groupe, qui semblait étrangement désemparé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ginny ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise quand elle réalisa qu'ils appartenaient à la maison vert et argent. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression de les connaître... La mémoire lui revint subitement : il s'agissait des trois sorciers du Poudlard Express qui étaient tombés en admiration devant Hermione. Ceux-ci se tournèrent vers Ginny, et leurs visages s'éclairèrent quand ils la reconnurent.

— Je peux vous aider ? demanda Ginny en souriant.

— Oui, nous... Euh... nous aimerions parler à Hermione, répondit timidement la petite fille.

Ginny pinça les lèvres en signe de désapprobation.

— Hermione est un peu malade. Elle se repose...

— C'est vraiment important ! cria le garçon aux chevaux bruns. Et nous promettons que nous ne la fatiguerons pas.

— Je ne sais pas si...

— S'il-te plaît... gémirent les trois sorciers.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil anxieux derrière son épaule et vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir.

— Bon, d'accord. Mais retournez vos capes ! Les Serpentards ne sont pas les bienvenus ici...

La mine réjouie des trois sorciers réveilla l'appréhension de la Gryffondor, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Lentement, elle prononça le mot de passe qui permettait d'entrer dans la Salle Commune...

* * *

— Hermione ?

La jeune fille se leva lentement de son lit, et posa rapidement une robe de chambre sur ses épaules, avant de se rendre vers la porte du dortoir qu'elle entrebâilla de quelques millimètres.

— Qui est-ce ?

Sa voix était rauque. Elle avait encore pleuré de longues heures pendant l'après-midi, et avait perdu l'habitude de parler depuis... assez longtemps.

— Hermione, c'est nous ! Louisa, John, et Andrew...

La petite bande se pressait pour tenter d'entrer dans la chambre, mais la Gryffondor en barrait fermement l'accès. L'aspect d'Hermione alarma encore plus les trois sorciers que ce qu'ils avaient entendu dire sur son comportement des dernières semaines. Les cernes lui mangeaient les yeux, et des plis amers creusaient les coins de sa bouche. La joie de vivre semblait avoir disparu de son visage fatigué, et les trois Serpentards opérèrent un mouvement de recul, qui n'échappa pas à la Préfète.

— Qu'est-ce que voulez ? demanda sèchement Hermione. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

— Nous voulons te parler... Nous avons l'impression que tu nous évites, et... Pourquoi es-tu devenue ainsi, Hermione ? Pourquoi ?

— Je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre aux Serpentards. Disparaissez, maintenant.

Hermione repoussa violemment la porte, mais le pied de John s'interposa comme par magie.

— Non ! Tu vas écouter ce que nous avons à te dire !

— Et si je n'en ai aucune envie ? ricana la Gryffondor.

La jeune fille ne pouvait croire que c'était elle qui avait prononcé ces paroles. Etait-elle donc devenue si cruelle ? Mais les Serpentards ne reculèrent pas.

— C'est la même chose... Hermione, pourquoi es-tu si agressive ? As-tu réalisé ton comportement des dernières semaines ? Plus personne ne te voit rire, ni ne t'entend parler... Tu ne remplis même plus ton rôle de Préfète, ce qui d'ailleurs alourdit considérablement la tâche de ton collègue...

Hermione en avait assez entendu.

— Parlons-en, de mon collègue ! S'est-il plaint, lui, de mon état ? A-t-il lui aussi déploré que je passe mon temps à pleurer, et a-t-il regretté mon absence ?

Le silence des trois sorciers constituait le plus clair des aveux, et Hermione ricana une fois encore d'un air désabusé.

— Partez, s'il vous plaît. Maintenant.

Cette fois-ci, la bande n'insista pas, mais Hermione reçut de plein fouet leur regard empli de tristesse. John prit une dernière fois la parole.

— Peut-être qu'Osborne est insensible, Hermione. Peut-être. Mais n'oublie jamais que nous sommes nombreux à ne pas l'être. Et nous, nous désirons te voir revenir.

— Au revoir, John, murmura Hermione d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

Après le départ des trois Serpentards, Hermione se jeta sur son lit, et réfléchit profondément, les yeux brûlants. Avait-elle pris la bonne décision ? La Gryffondor avait conclu que la solution la plus simple pour apaiser son esprit était de présenter sa démission à Dumbledore, et elle avait décidé de s'en occuper le jour même. Mais l'air perdu de ses protégés lui avait fait prendre conscience de tous ces élèves auxquels elle s'était attachée dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner ainsi. Et l'Ordre... Ils avaient besoin d'elle là-bas...

Non, elle n'allait pas démissionner. Cela aurait constitué une réaction démesurée. Qu'aurait-elle dit pour justifier sa décision : Osborne me harcèle ? Le Serpentard aurait éclaté de rire, en déclarant qu'il n'avait jamais vu de fille plus consentante. Et il aurait eu raison...

Pourtant, Hermione ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu laisser Osborne l'embrasser avec ce qu'elle soupçonnait à son égard. Pour elle, Alex constituait toujours un danger : Serpentard provenant de Durmstrang, les chances qu'il mène un double jeu étaient énormes. Bien sûr, elle lui avait rapporté ce que les trois sorciers lui avaient appris, devant se conformer à sa mission. Mais tout aurait dû s'arrêter à ce moment précis. Elle aurait poliment décliné son invitation à rester dîner au bord du lac, et se serait directement rendue à la cuisine. Mais sa révélation à propos de Malefoy l'avait bouleversée, et elle s'était sentie perdre tous ses moyens, précipitant ainsi... l'incroyable. Car leur baiser avait été à proprement parler inoubliable...

Cependant, Hermione avait été marquée au fer rouge par le regard dégoûté qu'Osborne avait posé sur elle après leur étreinte. Ces yeux l'avaient blessée de manière plus cruelle que la pire des insultes. Oui, elle était une Sang de Bourbe, indigne du Serpentard... La Gryffondor avait vu sa fierté piétinée et depuis, le soleil avait disparu de son existence, une honte sans nom la rongeant de l'intérieur. Mais devait-elle laisser Osborne gâcher sa vie ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour être heureuse. Au contraire, le tourmenter serait pour elle la plus grande des délivrances...

L'entrée de Lavande et Parvati dans la chambre la tira de ses réflexions, et Hermione se redressa lentement. Ses amies lui envoyèrent leur habituel regard inquiet, et cherchèrent rapidement leurs affaires de Métamorphose. Mais Hermione se mit à rire, d'un rire cristallin qui sembla remplir la pièce d'une atmosphère de gaieté. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent d'un air franchement alarmé, et la Gryffondor réalisa que son attitude devait paraître légèrement étrange à leurs yeux.

— Hermione... tu vas bien ? s'enquit doucement Lavande.

La Gryffondor leur fit un énorme sourire, et se précipita pour les serrer dans ses bras.

— Oh oui, je vais bien ! A vrai dire, je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis de longues semaines !

— Hermione, tu... commença Parvati.

Mais la jeune fille se mit à pleurer, et, renonçant à articuler quoi que ce soit, elle serra fort Hermione dans ses bras.

— Si tu savais comme tu nous as manqué... murmura Lavande.

— Oui, vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué... J'ai dû vous paraître...

— Non, ne reviens pas là-dessus, c'est mieux ainsi. Je préfère connaître les raisons de ta joie plutôt que de ta douleur.

Hermione sourit devant la formule employée par son amie, mais ne répondit rien. Elle n'avait pas envie de leur parler de son rendez-vous avec Osborne, ni du fait qu'elle avait décidé de harceler le nouveau Préfet. Elles allaient de toute façon s'en rendre compte facilement par elles-mêmes...

— Hermione ? demanda timidement Parvati, qui avait apparemment retrouvé sa voix.

— Oui ?

— Euh... Ne le prends pas mal, surtout, mais je t'offre mon aide pour... enfin...

Hermione avait compris. Elle se tourna franchement vers le miroir qu'elle n'avait pas regardé depuis trois semaines.

— Oui, Parvati, j'accepte ton aide.

Elle rit doucement.

— Je te souhaite bonne chance, d'ailleurs...

* * *

Harry ne cessait de descendre. Plus bas, toujours plus bas... Il avait dépassé les cachots de Rogue depuis longtemps maintenant, mais les escaliers ne semblaient jamais devoir finir. La Salle Commune des Serpentards devait suinter l'humidité, ce n'était pas possible ! Harry réalisa la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit : ce n'était pas possible... Non, effectivement, la possibilité que les Serpentards habitent à cet étage semblait définitivement exclue. Mais quand le Gryffondor se retourna en soupirant et entreprit le chemin en sens inverse, il s'aperçut rapidement que rien autour de lui ne stimulait sa mémoire. Il s'était complètement perdu...

Après plusieurs tours et détours dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, Harry en eut assez et s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir. La pensée qu'Osborne ait réussi à l'attirer dans cette situation l'exaspéra, et dans un geste de frustration il cogna du pied une pierre qui se trouvait là, la faisant rouler sur le côté dans les obscurités du château. Cependant, au lieu de l'habituel choc rocailleux qu'il s'était attendu à entendre, Harry discerna distinctement un son métallique, parfaitement incongru à cet endroit. Intrigué, le Gryffondor s'approcha doucement du mur.

— _Lumos ! _

La faible lueur produite par sa baguette le fit plisser les yeux, et il approcha doucement sa main jusqu'à sentir un métal froid sous sa paume. Harry approcha sa baguette, et distingua alors nettement une vieille porte en fer, sans grand intérêt. Le Gryffondor commença à repartir en direction d'hypothétiques escaliers, mais l'apparition d'un rai de lumière vertical le fit s'arrêter brutalement. La porte était ouverte, et la pièce derrière elle n'était apparemment pas vide...

Le cœur battant, le Gryffondor augmenta très légèrement l'espace de lumière, sans qu'aucun grincement ne survienne. La porte était donc fréquemment utilisée... Quelques centimètres plus tard, l'interstice était suffisant pour que le jeune homme ait un aperçu précis de la scène qui se jouait à l'intérieur. Harry retint son souffle : il assistait à l'un des événements les plus étranges de sa scolarité...

Au centre de la pièce, tranchant avec la sobriété des murs froids et nus, se tenait un miroir haut de deux mètres, décoré de dorures éblouissantes, et dont émanait une puissante lumière blanche. Des formes indistinctes se mouvaient dans le verre, et leurs étranges mouvements semblaient être à l'origine du phénomène lumineux.

Mais ce qui retint l'attention d'Harry ne fut ni la taille imposante du miroir, ni sa projection de photons, ni même les esprits qu'il semblait contenir. Car devant la glace, éblouie par sa luminosité, Pansy Parkinson se métamorphosait peu à peu, devenant l'une des plus belles créatures que le Gryffondor ait jamais rencontrées... Le miroir cessa soudain de produire son éclatante lumière blanche. La jeune fille qui se tenait désormais devant lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec les traits disgracieux de la Serpentarde. Sa longue chevelure brune dansait au rythme de ses pas, alors que l'inconnue admirait son reflet sous toutes les coutures, et le Gryffondor eut du mal à ne pas se précipiter vers elle en entendant son rire perlé. Elle était... éblouissante.

Mais le charme ne sembla durer qu'un instant. Déjà, la luminosité était présente à nouveau, et Pansy commençait à réapparaître. Une fois la métamorphose terminée, la jeune fille caressa tristement le miroir en signe d'adieu, et commença à se diriger vers la porte de fer. Harry se jeta précipitamment sur le côté en s'apercevant qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, et se fondit dans l'obscurité. La Serpentarde ferma la porte à clé, et s'engagea résolument dans le couloir. Sans hésiter, le Gryffondor la suivit, certain que la jeune fille allait le conduire à la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Quelques minutes plus tard, son espoir se trouva confirmé, et il abandonna avec regret la jeune fille, se mettant immédiatement en recherche de la salle où Osborne devait l'attendre.

Celle-ci ne fut pas difficile à trouver. A l'intérieur, deux fauteuils étaient disposés devant une belle cheminée, un magnifique tapis persan couvrant le sol. A l'arrivée d'Harry, le Préfet leva négligemment la tête du dossier, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

— Pas mal, tu n'as que quarante minutes de retard.

Harry sentit la fureur lui serrer la gorge.

— Toi, tu vas te taire immédiatement ! Compris ?

— C'est à ton Préfet en Chef que tu parles ainsi ?

— Non, je parle au type responsable de la souffrance d'une amie très chère !

— Oui... Granger, je suppose ? demanda sarcastiquement Osborne. J'imagine qu'elle s'est longuement étendue sur tous les supplices que je lui ai fait subir..

— Elle n'a rien dit ! cracha Harry. Hermione est une personne loyale, et il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de critiquer des individus absents... contrairement à d'autres !

— Et je dois évidemment me compter dans ces « autres »...

Harry resta muet.

— Eh bien, dis-moi pourquoi tu désirais me voir au lieu de rester planté là ! s'énerva Alex.

— Que lui as-tu fait ? attaqua Harry.

— Pardon ?

— Je répète : que lui as-tu fait ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, s'impatienta le Préfet.

— Hermione n'est pas revenue bouleversée de votre rendez-vous parce qu'elle n'a pas obtenu satisfaction sur la date de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! C'est toi le responsable de sa détresse, et j'exige de savoir pourquoi !

— Et si je te dis que je ne suis pour rien dans son état actuel ?

— Je ne te crois pas une seconde.

— Je ne lui ai rien dit, tu sais. Je te donne ma parole que rien de ce que je lui ai déclaré n'est à l'origine de sa « détresse », comme tu dis.

— Là encore, je ne te crois pas.

Le Serpentard ne répondit rien, mais leva les yeux au ciel dans un geste d'agacement.

— Bon, et bien dans ce cas c'est quelque chose que tu lui auras fait ! poursuivit Harry. Quoi ?

— Tu t'aventures dans des questions qui ne te regardent absolument pas.

— J'en étais sûr... Tu l'as frappée, c'est ça ?

— Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Tu es un des types les plus soûlants que je connaisse. Alors va la retrouver, ta Granger, et laisse-moi tranquille maintenant.

— Tu étais censé nous aider... murmura Harry.

— Et qui te dit que je ne le fais pas ? Sache que j'ai obtenu des informations assez intéressantes, dernièrement. Mais comme ma coéquipière était hors service, j'ai dû m'en référer directement à Dumbledore, voilà tout.

— Voilà tout, répéta Harry sombrement. Inutile de te faire remarquer que le fait qu'Hermione soit « hors service » est entièrement de ta faute... Tu me répugnes, Osborne.

Et Harry tourna silencieusement des talons.

* * *

Resté seul, Malefoy se surprit à méditer sur son comportement des dernières semaines. La détresse ouvertement affichée par Hermione l'avait légèrement surpris, mais il n'y avait accordé que peu d'importance, surtout parce qu'il s'était persuadé que la Gryffondor l'avait longuement critiqué à ses amis. Il avait éprouvé un peu de culpabilité quand il s'était aperçu que la Préfète sautait les repas, et qu'elle gardait des yeux rougis du matin au soir, mais finalement, ne restait-elle pas Granger l'emmerdeuse ? Et la venue de Harry aujourd'hui ne faisait que confirmer cette impression... Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser, mais gardait le souvenir d'une bouche diablement attirante, sous ses yeux voilés par l'émotion. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été belle, ce jour-là...

Draco secoua ses épaules d'un air impatienté. Granger, séduisante ? Ce n'était qu'un rat de bibliothèque, oui, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait en dire ! Mais ce John... Malefoy n'arrivait pas à définir l'impression d'agacement qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que la pensée du mystérieux Gryffondor lui traversait l'esprit. Ce garçon était resté introuvable malgré ses recherches approfondies, mais Hermione n'était pas arrivée en retard pour rien...

— Draco ?

Kate se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, distante. Malefoy poussa un soupir. Les ennuis continuaient, il se devait maintenant de supporter la compagnie de Katharine la raisonneuse après Potter le saint ! Ils étaient bien assortis ces deux-là !

— Tu te lèves ? On t'attend, dans la Salle Commune. Tu as même droit à un vrai petit comité de réception...

— Oui, c'est bon, j'arrive... Tu ne pourrais pas me laisser respirer un peu ?

Draco regretta immédiatement son mouvement d'humeur, et s'excusa silencieusement. Kate le condamnait depuis maintenant trois semaines pour son attitude avec Granger... Typiquement Serdaigle, comme attitude ! La jeune fille admirait visiblement Hermione, et elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié son changement de caractère, qu'elle attribuait très justement à Draco. Avait suivi une longue discussion entre les deux sorciers, mais Draco n'avait pas lâché le morceau, et Kate le traitait désormais avec une froide politesse en privé, devant toutefois garder son rôle de Pansy auprès des autres élèves.

— Qu'as-tu fait ce soir pendant que je n'étais pas là ? demanda Draco.

La Serdaigle marqua un temps d'hésitation, mais celle-ci disparut rapidement tandis qu'elle répondait d'une voix forte.

— Rien… Je me suis ennuyée dans la Salle Commune, à supporter les gloussements de Sylvia. Ah si, je me suis absentée à la bibliothèque quelques minutes… Pourquoi ?

Draco sourit.

— Pour rien… Ça t'étonne que je m'intéresse à toi ?

— Un peu, oui… répondit Kate en riant.

Mais la jeune fille retrouva vite son sérieux.

— Tu sais, quand je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure d'un comité de réception… je ne mentais pas. Mandelstan est remonté à bloc et il t'attend dans la Salle Commune avec tous ses « copains »… D'ailleurs, cela m'étonne un peu de sa part. J'ai toujours pensé que ce type n'avait pas de tripes !

Le Serpentard rit bruyamment.

— Moi, ce qui m'étonne est plutôt le fait qu'il ait attendu si longtemps avant de me faire sa déclaration d'amour…

— Tu n'appréhendes pas votre confrontation ? répliqua Kate, surprise.

— Mmm, non, pas vraiment. Enfin… disons que j'ai plutôt hâte de voir comment ça va se passer…

* * *

Harry se dirigeait rapidement vers la porte de sa chambre, quand il entendit un éclat de rire provenant du canapé de leur Salle Commune. Et il le reconnaissait si bien…

— Hermione ! cria Harry en se retournant.

Elle était là, rayonnante, entourée de tous ses amis, riant d'une blague de Ron ou Seamus. Le changement était si brutal que le Gryffondor en perdit la voix un court instant. Puis il se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras.

— Harry ! s'écria son amie. Ouch ! Harry, tu m'écrases !

— Ce n'est pas grave… Hermione, que t'est-il arrivé ?

— Rien… murmura la Gryffondor, mais son regard laissait entendre tout autre chose. On peut se voir un moment ?

— Oui, je crois qu'il y a effectivement un grand besoin de ce côté, vu que je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis trois semaines…

Hermione eut un sourire d'excuse pour le cercle d'amis rassemblé autour d'elle.

— Je dois parler avec Harry… A plus tard !

Un murmure de protestations se fit entendre, mais la Gryffondor s'éloigna rapidement avec son ami. Une fois sortis de leur Salle Commune, Harry prit brusquement le bras d'Hermione et commença à l'entraîner en direction des cachots.

— Harry, où m'emmènes-tu ?

— Là où j'ai fait dernièrement une découverte extrêmement intéressante.

— Concernant Voldemort ?

— Je ne sais pas encore. Cependant j'ai des doutes… Mais parlons plutôt de toi : qu'est-ce qui a motivé cette renaissance, Hermione ?

Un éclair de tristesse parcourut le visage de la jeune fille.

— Demande plutôt ce qui a motivé ma déchéance…

— Pour ça, je suis au courant. J'ai vu Osborne ce soir.

— Ah bon ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Hermione. Ginny ne m'en avait pas informée… Et il t'a dit… tout ?

— Non, pas tout…

Hermione soupira de soulagement.

— …mais assez pour que je puisse comprendre à travers les lignes. Ça n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

La Gryffondor se demanda si l'ironie cruelle de cette dernière phrase était voulue ou pas. Osborne avait-il, oui ou non, parlé à Harry de leur baiser ?

— Ecoute, Harry… commença-t-elle.

Mais le Gryffondor lui intima l'ordre de se taire. Hermione réalisa qu'ils s'étaient enfoncés très profondément dans les entrailles du château. Harry lui désigna soudainement un coin de mur, qu'il éclaira avec sa baguette. Une porte.

— Harry… souffla Hermione.

— Chut !

— Quoi, chut ?

— Elle est peut-être revenue.

— Mais qui, elle ? Tu ne pourrais pas être un petit peu plus explicite ?

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers elle et lui sourit d'un air penaud.

— Je t'expliquerai tout dans quelques minutes. Mais aurais-tu en tête un sort assez puissant d'ouverture de serrures ?…

— Seulement _Alohomora_. Je doute que ce soit suffisant…

— On peut toujours essayer.

Le Gryffondor se concentra et la porte s'ouvrit sans aucune difficulté devant le visage ébahi des deux sorciers.

— Dis, Harry, tu es sûr que cela concerne Voldemort ? Il se serait mieux protégé que cela, non ?…

— Je n'en sais rien, je te répète…

Une exclamation étouffée le fit soudain s'interrompre. Hermione avait les yeux fixés sur le miroir.

— A quoi te fait-t-il penser quand tu le découvres ainsi ? demanda Harry.

La réponse d'Hermione ne se fit pas attendre.

— Au miroir du Riséd et à celui de la marâtre de Blanche-Neige.

— C'est bon, nous avons les mêmes références.

— Tu veux dire que toi aussi… Blanche-Neige ?…

— J'ai grandi chez les Dursley, je te rappelle. Et Dudley était particulièrement accro. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Figure-toi que ce miroir exerce la même fonction que le Polynectar.

— Qu'as-tu vu exactement ? demanda Hermione calmement.

— J'ai vu Pansy Parkinson se métamorphoser, ce soir. Le miroir envoyait une sorte de lumière blanche, et ses cheveux devenaient plus bruns, sa peau plus claire, ses dents plus blanches, sa taille plus mince…

— En clair, tu es complètement sous le charme, sourit Hermione.

— Pas du tout ! Puis la lumière est réapparue, et Pansy est redevenue elle-même.

— Attends une minute : Pansy est redevenue elle-même, ou l'inconnue a repris l'apparence de Pansy ? La différence est de taille.

— Je penche pour la deuxième solution.

— Alors c'est grave. Et tu es sûr n'avoir jamais vu l'inconnue auparavant ?… Non, d'accord, j'ai compris, tu l'aurais remarquée, ne me fusille pas du regard !

— Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

— Une enquête discrète. Pas la peine d'affoler Dumbledore, nous ne savons rien encore de précis. Mais si nous découvrons que cette fille n'est pas Parkinson, il faudra en avertir Dumbledore et…

Hermione avala péniblement sa salive.

— …et Osborne.

— Et si tu nous faisais un rapide bilan de nos alliés au moment présent ?

La Gryffondor inspira profondément.

— Nous avons toi, Dumbledore et moi qui sommes du côté de l'Ordre. Nous avons Osborne qui est censé jouer le rôle d'agent double pour nous. Et nous avons Parkinson, qui est encore une énigme.

— Que veux-tu dire avec « censé » ?

— A mon avis, Osborne est contre nous.

— Ce qui nous donne comme définition d'Osborne : agent quadruple. Il espionne les Serpentards et nous donne les infos qu'il reçoit, mais en même temps il est allié avec les Serpentards, il nous espionne puis donne ces nouvelles infos à Voldemort. Un peu tiré par les cheveux, non ?

— Ne te moque pas de moi au sujet d'Osborne.

— Si tu veux. Bon, si on rentrait ? Il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant ici.

Alors que les Gryffondors remontaient, Harry réengagea la conversation.

— Osborne m'a dit ce soir qu'il avait appris des informations intéressantes récemment. Tu es au courant ?

— Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Et Dumbledore non plus, soupira la Préfète. J'ai vraiment manqué à toutes mes obligations dernièrement…

— Si tu veux en parler… proposa Harry.

— Chut ! siffla Hermione. Tu entends ?

Le Gryffondor s'immobilisa et parcourut les lieux du regard.

— Nous sommes devant la Salle Commune des Serpentards ! s'exclama Harry.

— Ecoute !

La voix nasillarde de Mandelstan leur parvint, étouffée par l'épaisseur du mur en pierre. A laquelle répondit la voix sensuelle d'Osborne.

— Demain, tu entends ! A six heures ! Et ne t'avise pas de te défiler ! pérora Mandelstan. Il faut qu'on s'explique…

— Pas la peine de me répéter trois fois la même chose, répondit nonchalamment le Préfet en Chef. J'avais compris. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai présent. D'ailleurs, je ne voudrais rater ça pour rien au monde…

Un brin d'incertitude perçait dans le ton de Mandelstan quand il reprit la parole.

— Bon… euh, très bien. Prépare-toi intensivement si tu tiens à ta vie !

Hermione coula vers Harry un regard inquiet.

— Mais de quoi parlent-ils, Harry ?

— D'un duel… répondit sombrement le Gryffondor.

— Les duels non officiels sont interdits en Grande-Bretagne !

— Apparemment, ça ne les dérange pas… Mandelstan désire se venger.

— A cause du poste de Préfet ?

— Evidemment.

— Et quels sont les enjeux, d'après toi ?

— Le poste ou…

— …la mort… trembla Hermione.

— N'exagère pas ! Mais pas loin de ça, malheureusement…

— Potter et Granger ! Quelle _excellente_ surprise !

Les deux sorciers se retournèrent brusquement. Et souhaitèrent ne l'avoir jamais fait. Car le regard furieux de Rogue n'était lui pas _du tout_ une excellente surprise…

**Fin du septième chapitre !**

Un chapitre de transition (qui fait quand même 14 pages…), avant le chapitre 8 qui lui va être particulièrement… enfin… je pense que vous allez aimer ! (oui, oui, il est déjà écrit en grande partie). Vous en savez désormais un peu plus au sujet du miroir, et avez dû remarquer quelques petites cachotteries parmi nos sorciers préférés… En attendant la suite qui vous éclairera sur ces différents points, n'oubliez pas d'envoyer une review !

Bisous, Caraibos.

**PS.** Je suis trop désolée, mais comme je suis vraiment débordée, je répondrai aux reviews dans un chapitre annexe, qui sera (peut-être) consacré exclusivement à cela… J'ai dit peut-être, le chap 8 est déjà écrit donc il y a des chances pour que vous ayez tout très rapidement…


	8. Duel

Le cap des 100 reviews a été dépassé ! Ça fait bizarre, je trouve… En tout cas, merci à vous tous pour vos reviews ! Et bonne lecture ! 

**Chapitre 8 : Duel**

— Potter et Granger ! Quelle _excellente_ surprise !

Les deux sorciers se retournèrent brusquement. Et souhaitèrent ne l'avoir jamais fait. Car le regard furieux de Rogue n'était lui pas _du tout_ une excellente surprise…

— Eh bien, votre explication ? Que faites-vous à cette heure dans les sous-sols de Poudlard ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour commencer une justification, mais la jeune fille sentit distinctement une pression sur son bras. Le regard de Harry lui fit comprendre de garder le silence, et les deux sorciers se contentèrent de fixer leur professeur sans répondre.

— Vous alliez l'insolence au non-respect du règlement ? Votre cas s'aggrave, vous savez…

Rogue s'interrompit soudainement. La voix de Mandelstan se faisait clairement entendre dans le couloir.

— Tous les sorts seront utilisés… Je veux te voir hurler de souffrance à mes pieds !

— Tu peux toujours attendre… J'ai un vrai don pour les duels, répliquait Osborne froidement.

— Mais oui ! ricanait Stefan. Dommage pour toi, j'ai entendu parler de certaines de tes performances… Pas très brillant.

Un silence.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? s'énervait Mandelstan. Ta tête m'agace, dégage maintenant. Mais n'oublie pas : demain six heures… et pense à rédiger ton testament auprès de quelques témoins.

— Mais qu'est-ce que… grogna Rogue.

Le professeur jeta un regard courroucé aux deux sorciers qui se tenaient près de lui.

— Vous deux, dans vos dortoirs. Mais ne croyez pas vous en tirer comme ça, nous reparlerons de cette soirée… plus tard.

Et sur ces paroles, Rogue se précipita dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

* * *

Les deux Gryffondors ne perdirent pas une minute et coururent à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Une fois arrivés, Hermione envoya un regard admiratif à son ami qui s'asseyait dans un canapé.

— Bien joué, le silence absolu !

— J'étais sûr qu'on les entendrait… enfin, que Rogue les entendrait.

— Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, déclara Hermione d'un ton devenu très sérieux.

— A propos du duel ? C'est inutile, tu vois bien que Rogue s'en charge.

— Rogue soutiendra Mandelstan, mais Alex…

— Ce n'est pas ton problème, Hermione ! Dois-je te rappeler tout ce qu'Osborne t'a fait ? Tu n'as pas à devoir le protéger.

— Je sais, je sais… murmura la Préfète. C'est juste que… je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète à son sujet.

— Il n'a pas dû te frapper en fait… sourit Harry à part lui.

— De quoi parles-tu ? s'étonna la Préfète.

Le Gryffondor fit un geste vague de la main.

— Une idée en l'air…

Mais la curiosité l'emporta sur la discrétion.

— Osborne t'a-t-il frappée, Hermione ? Lors de votre rendez-vous ?

— Comment ? demanda Hermione, ébahie. Mais où es-tu allé chercher ça ?

Une fois la surprise passée, la jeune fille sourit mystérieusement.

— Non, Osborne ne m'a pas frappée. Oh non…

Le silence s'installa, bientôt rompu par Hermione.

— Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Harry.

— Bonne nuit, Mione.

Harry resta longtemps plongé dans ses pensées devant le feu ronflant dans la cheminée. Puis il se leva d'un air déterminé et marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre. Un coup d'œil à son réveil le fit brusquement se décider concernant la marche à suivre au cours des prochaines heures. Le Gryffondor le régla à 6h moins 10…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la nuit était totale quand Harry se leva. Mais il s'aperçut avec surprise que de nombreux Gryffondors étaient déjà debout dans la Salle Commune, occupés à écouter Nick Quasi-sans-tête. Poussé par la curiosité, le jeune homme s'approcha.

— Dans un quart d'heure ! Ils ont installé une estrade dans la Grande Salle, où les deux sorciers pourront s'affronter devant vos yeux.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui commençaient à se diriger vers la Grande Salle, et alors que la nouvelle se propageait à toute vitesse, de plus en plus de sorciers apparaissaient dans la Salle Commune, l'œil endormi et la joue portant encore la marque de l'oreiller. Hermione faisait partie de ceux-là.

— Harry, tu as entendu ? Dumbledore a rendu officiel le duel opposant Osborne et Mandelstan. Tous les élèves sont debout, on ne parle que de ça dans tout Poudlard…

La nervosité de la jeune fille était perceptible à travers les mouvements saccadés de ses mains qui fendaient l'air. Harry l'apaisa en lui répondant calmement.

— Oui, j'ai entendu Nick en discuter… Tu sais, je pense que c'est une excellente chose pour Osborne. Si Mandelstan avait raison hier, Alex n'est pas très doué pour les duels, et le fait que les professeurs soient présents atténuera certainement la brutalité de leur affrontement. Au pire, il ne sera que légèrement blessé.

— _Que_ légèrement blessé… Tu es insensible, ou quoi ? répliqua Hermione violemment.

L'arrivée de Ron et Ginny mit fin à la conversation des deux sorciers, et le groupe se mit en marche vers l'endroit où aurait lieu le duel. De partout, les élèves arrivaient, et Hermione découvrit avec stupéfaction les badges distribués à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. L'un vous rendait fervent supporter d'Alexander Osborne, tandis que l'autre faisait de vous « le meilleur ami de Stefan Mandelstan », et cela « jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité ».

— Parce qu'après l'obtention de ton diplôme, tu as la chance de recevoir en ultime cadeau un Avada Kedavra de la part de ton cher ami Mandelstan le Mangemort… ironisa Harry.

Le Gryffondor ne prit aucun badge, et fut suivi dans son exemple par Ron et Hermione. Ginny, elle, choisit l'insigne à l'effigie d'Osborne et l'épingla fièrement sur sa robe.

— Ben quoi ? réagit-elle devant l'air dégoûté de son grand frère. J'ai le droit de le trouver mignon, non ?

Ron ne répondit rien, et les quatre sorciers s'installèrent dans les chaises prévues spécialement pour le public. Autour d'eux, la salle bruissait des conversations environnantes, mais le groupe s'obstinait dans son silence. Harry et Hermione partageaient une même angoisse au sujet du résultat du duel, qui pouvait mettre à l'eau toute l'organisation déployée pour la bonne circulation des informations obtenues. Ron restait furieux après sa sœur, et Ginny posait elle un œil insistant sur une Serpentarde assise au premier rang, tout en regardant fréquemment Hermione à la dérobée. La Préfète finit par s'apercevoir de son manège, et demanda à Ginny la cause de son comportement.

— Elle est la dernière copine d'Alex. Je compare, c'est tout.

Hermione s'étrangla.

— Tu quoi ? Tu… compares ? Avec moi ?

— Oui. Je ne suis pas complètement idiote, tu sais. Pour revenir en larmes d'un rendez-vous avec un garçon, il faut soit avoir passé un moment détestable du début à la fin, soit avoir connu une grande déception après… Tu comprends.

Hermione hocha tristement la tête, tandis qu'elle gardait les yeux fixés sur la Serpentarde. La dernière copine d'Alex, avait dit Ginny… Il en avait eu combien, au juste ? La Gryffondor se sentait mortifiée de penser encore à Osborne de cette manière, mais il lui était impossible de nier l'attirance qu'elle ressentait toujours pour le Serpentard. La jeune fille décida de se renseigner discrètement, sans répondre à la pique de Ginny qui avait une nouvelle fois deviné ce qui était à l'origine du désespoir d'Hermione.

— La dernière copine d'Alex, tu disais…

— Oui. Elle s'appelle Jennifer, et elle succède à Harriet, Serdaigle, Janice, Serpentarde, Faith, Serpentarde, et Olivia, encore une Serpentarde. Je crois que c'est tout, conclut-elle après un silence.

La liste était impressionnante, mais Hermione ne laissa rien transparaître de son désarroi alors qu'elle poursuivait la conversation. La découverte de la veille la poussa à poser une dernière question.

— Et Pansy ? A-t-elle enfin réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus ?

— Non… Mais ils s'entendent comme larrons en foire, à ce qu'il paraît. D'ailleurs, tu sais que Parkinson s'est fait pas mal de nouveaux camarades cette année. Elle avait pris Osborne sous sa protection dès le début du voyage, et depuis ce sont les meilleurs amis du monde.

Hermione ne savait comment interpréter cette réponse. Se pouvait-il qu'Osborne soit au courant pour Pansy ? Et qu'il ne lui en ait rien dit ? La Gryffondor essuya rageusement les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle en avait marre d'être prise pour une idiote ! D'abord, se faire embrasser par Osborne, pour être immédiatement remplacée par cinq lianes ravissantes en moins de trois semaines. Puis, ne pas être tenue au courant des mesures prises par Dumbledore pour se préparer à l'attaque de Voldemort. Et enfin, devoir compter sur Harry pour apprendre que Pansy n'était pas vraiment Pansy !

La voix de Dumbledore interrompit la Gryffondor dans ses réflexions, mais Hermione garda un œil vigilant posé sur Jennifer, qui riait à gorge déployée avec son voisin de gauche. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement préoccupée par le fait que son copain allait se battre avec l'un des types les plus dangereux de Poudlard, après lui-même…

— Chers élèves, bonjour ! déclarait le directeur d'une voix forte. Je crois pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que c'est la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard que vous êtes tous levés à cette heure-ci, surtout lors d'un week-end… Bravo !

Il y eut quelques rires dans la salle, puis le professeur reprit la parole.

— Avant que le duel ne commence, voici les points que vous devez garder en mémoire. Tout d'abord, les sorts que vous verrez utiliser ne visent qu'à choquer l'adversaire. Il n'y aura aucune effusion de sang, et aucune blessure non plus, du moins je l'espère. Et le plus important : le gagnant du duel se verra remplir la fonction de Préfet en Chef jusqu'à la fin de l'année, accompagné en cela par Mademoiselle Hermione Granger.

Dumbledore balaya d'un geste les murmures excités qui avaient suivi sa déclaration.

— Je vous demanderai de faire silence, et d'accueillir comme il se doit Stefan Mandelstan… et Alexander Osborne !

A ces mots, un concert d'encouragements se fit entendre dans la salle, qui s'amplifia quand les deux sorciers firent leur entrée. Le tonnerre d'applaudissements connut son point culminant quand Alexander Osborne envoya un sourire dévastateur au public. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, mais grimaça quand elle aperçut Jennifer qui envoyait un baiser à Osborne.

— Jalouse ? murmura Ginny à son oreille en souriant.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! répliqua Hermione violemment.

Le silence se fit brusquement dans la Grande Salle, alors que les deux sorciers se plaçaient chacun à l'une des deux extrémités de l'estrade, et détachaient les liens qui retenaient leurs capes. Une fois libérés, Osborne et Mandelstan se saluèrent, mais chacun pouvait discerner la lueur meurtrière présente dans la pupille de l'ancien Préfet, évincé au début de l'année.

— A trois, le duel débutera, déclara Dumbledore. Un… Deux…

— _Expelliarmus_ cria Stefan, surprenant toute l'assemblée.

Mais Osborne avait prévu la manœuvre, et s'était protégé. Le sort de Mandelstan n'atteignit qu'un vieux vase qui n'avait pas été dégagé, au bas de l'estrade.

— Il n'a pas attendu la fin du compte à rebours ! chuchota Hermione à Harry.

— Oui… C'est étrange, cette scène me rappelle quelque chose.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Hermione. Remarque, tu as peut-être raison…

Pendant ce temps, les sorts avaient continué de pleuvoir, et la Gryffondor découvrit avec consternation qu'Alex était déjà mal en point. Sa joue gauche était entaillée, et il se déplaçait avec difficulté. Au contraire, Mandelstan ne portait aucune blessure visible. Mais le duel se poursuivait, et Stefan s'essoufflait sensiblement, alors qu'Osborne semblait reprendre des forces à chaque sort échangé. Au bout de dix minutes, Stefan avait les yeux larmoyants, et combattait avec une voix proche du néant. A ce moment, Osborne dévoila la plénitude de son jeu, et envoya une série de sorts redoutablement efficaces, montrant quel duelliste exercé il était réellement.

— _Stupéfix !_ hurla Osborne.

Mandelstan s'effondra. C'était terminé. Des cris de joie se firent entendre à travers les élèves, en quasi-totalité favorables à Alex. Hermione se leva comme les autres, et applaudit de toutes ses forces l'homme qu'elle admirait en secret depuis maintenant un mois. En ce moment, ses nouvelles résolutions de torture étaient bien loin…

Dumbledore monta sur l'estrade tandis que Madame Pomfresh s'occupait de Stefan. Il donna une accolade amicale au gagnant avec un grand sourire où perçait une pointe de soulagement, et prit la parole par-dessus le brouhaha.

— Chers élèves, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous présenter votre Préfet en Chef : Alexander Osborne !

L'enthousiasme atteignit son paroxysme, et le directeur dut s'interrompre quelques minutes.

— Monsieur Osborne, avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer ?

Aussitôt, un silence de mort plana au-dessus des élèves, suspendus aux lèvres de leur idole. Osborne eut une fois encore son sourire ravageur, et on entendit des soupirs étouffés un peu partout dans la Grande Salle. Son sourire devint encore plus éclatant, et il commença alors à chercher quelque chose des yeux dans le public.

Hermione aperçut aussitôt Jennifer faire de grands signes pour montrer sa présence, mais la Gryffondor réalisa soudain que le regard d'Osborne était plongé dans… le sien ! La jeune fille se mit à rougir intensément, et souhaita disparaître à la seconde, tout en en savourant secrètement ce contact visuel, qui ne devait sûrement qu'être passager… Mais Osborne gardait les yeux fixés dans les siens, tandis qu'il prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis sa victoire.

— Merci à tous ! Vos encouragements m'ont énormément aidé, et je suis très heureux de pouvoir me présenter comme Préfet en Chef à vos côtés… Cependant, cette réussite ne serait pas complète sans une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi, une personne à qui je dédis entièrement cette victoire… ma collègue, la Préfète en Chef Hermione Granger !

Hermione sentit sa rougeur s'amplifier alors que tous les regards des élèves se fixaient sur elle. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qui venait de se produire, et ne réagit qu'après le coup de coude insistant que Ginny lui avait envoyé dans les omoplates.

— Dis quelque chose ! Maintenant ! lui murmura son amie.

Oui… mais quoi ? La Gryffondor avait le sentiment qu'il s'était écoulé plusieurs heures depuis la déclaration du Serpentard, et qu'elle se rendait plus ridicule de minute en minute. Hermione se racla finalement la gorge.

— Je suis très heureuse de cette victoire, et très flattée de la dédicace ! Merci beaucoup, Alex.

De nombreux élèves rirent, et Hermione se sentit reprendre confiance.

— J'envisage avec grand plaisir la continuation de notre collaboration en tant que Préfets, et puisque tu es mon champion, je me dois de récompenser dignement le vainqueur…

Devant les regards ébahis de Ron et Harry, Hermione s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade qu'elle grimpa aisément. Parvenue devant Osborne, elle plongea son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, et détacha prestement le médaillon qu'elle portait autour du cou. Demandant à Alex de baisser légèrement la tête, elle lui attacha alors la chaîne autour de sa gorge.

— Pour symboliser notre coopération… murmura-t-elle, alors que dans la Salle les élèves applaudissaient devant le geste.

— Merci, Hermione, chuchota Osborne.

La Gryffondor se sentit inexplicablement troublée. Il avait dit son prénom pour la première fois…

Sentant son émoi, le Serpentard eut un sourire carnivore et approcha doucement sa tête de la sienne. Hermione eut l'impression de revivre la scène près du lac, mais avant de pouvoir réagir la bouche d'Alex était déjà sur la sienne, pillant tout sur son passage.

Aussitôt, de nombreux élèves se mirent à siffler, et Hermione aperçut du coin de l'œil Jennifer se lever et partir en courant de la salle, après avoir claqué la porte du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Mais elle n'y prêta qu'une attention distraite, captivée par le baiser qu'elle partageait avec le Serpentard. Au bout de longues minutes, Alex s'écarta doucement. Il ne posa aucun regard dégoûté sur elle. Au contraire, ses yeux semblèrent lui dire : _Tu vois, je t'ai embrassée devant tout Poudlard, et je n'en ai pas honte…_

— Merci, Hermione, chuchota-t-il pour la deuxième fois.

La jeune fille eut un sourire hésitant, et lissa pensivement une mèche rebelle du Serpentard dont elle était folle. Les deux sorciers descendirent lentement de l'estrade sous les hourras des élèves mais Hermione s'éloigna rapidement pour rejoindre ses amis. Alex ne lui dit rien, néanmoins la jeune fille sentit qu'il était contrarié. Pourtant, il devait bien comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester avec lui… Elle était une Gryffondor… Et il y avait Jennifer !

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Hermione ? jura Ron dès qu'elle fut à portée d'oreille. T'exposer devant tout le monde avec ce…

— Arrête, Ron ! le coupa Hermione avec colère. Tu ne le connais même pas !

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le défendes comme ça ? grogna Harry. As-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dit hier ? Ce type ne t'a attiré que des problèmes, tu t'es comportée comme une zombie pendant trois semaines à cause du lui, et tu le… tu l'embrasses devant la totalité des élèves !

— Inutile que j'essaie de vous expliquer, vous ne comprendriez pas, soupira Hermione.

Ginny, Lavande et Parvati apparurent soudain devant elle, une lueur interrogative dans le regard. Hermione soupira de plus belle.

— Viens, Hermione. Le petit-déjeuner ne sera pas servi avant une heure… et je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire.

La jeune fille suivit Ginny sans répondre, et les trois Gryffondors s'installèrent en cercle sur le lit de la Préfète.

— Bon, maintenant, tu nous résumes tes relations avec Osborne depuis le début de l'année, exigea Parvati.

— Il n'y a pas de relations entre Osborne et moi, répondit calmement Hermione.

— Bien sûr…ricana Lavande. D'ailleurs, vous ne venez pas de vous embrasser, toute l'école a souffert de la même illusion d'optique pendant dix minutes !

La Préfète ne répondit rien. Ginny soupira et rabroua gentiment les deux autres sorcières.

— Lavande, Parvati… Hermione est sous le choc, c'est normal. Et je la crois quand elle dit qu'il n'y a rien entre Alex et elle. Après tout, il peut très bien l'avoir embrassée sous le coup d'une joie intense !

Les trois Gryffondors se mirent à rire, et Hermione hoqueta :

— Oui, je… je crois que c'est… exactement ça.

— Mais Parvati avait raison, reprit Ginny d'un ton autoritaire. Il faut que tu nous résumes précisément ce qui s'est passé entre vous.

— Honnêtement, à part une chose, il n'y a rien de très intéressant, murmura Hermione.

— Une, c'est déjà beaucoup ! s'exclama Lavande impulsivement, faisant rire la Préfète.

— Vous vous souvenez de ce rendez-vous, il y a trois semaines ? Osborne m'a embrassée lorsqu'il me parlait de Malefoy…

— De Malefoy ? s'étonna Ginny.

— Oui… et après il m'a regardée comme si je n'étais qu'une moins que rien, qu'il me méprisait, et qu'il regrettait amèrement ce baiser, alors que…

— Alors que ç'avait été incroyable, conclut Parvati d'une voix blanche.

— Oui, sanglota Hermione. Ç'avait été incroyable, et il m'a rejetée, comme ça ! J'avais bien vu qu'il me draguait, depuis le début de l'année, mais je ne pensais qu'il aurait pu faire ça…

— Ecoute, ce qui compte, c'est qu'il t'a embrassée _aujourd'hui_ ! déclara Ginny. Et que tu es la fille la plus veinarde de cette école !

— Vous oubliez Jennifer… remarqua Hermione d'un ton misérable.

— Jennifer ? Mais elle n'est rien à ses yeux ! Il change de copine comme de chaussettes ! s'écria Parvati.

— Merci de ton soutien, Parvati…

S'apercevant de sa maladresse, la jeune fille rougit et ferma la bouche.

— Moi, ce qui m'intrigue est plutôt votre conversation à propos de Malefoy… dit Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?

— Malefoy a renié son père et Voldemort. Ce qui a entraîné sa disparition.

— Mais n'est-il pas à Azkaban ? demanda Lavande. Enfin, c'est une rumeur qui circule…

— Pourquoi serait-il à Azkaban ? s'étonna Hermione.

— Tu ne connais pas la suite de l'histoire ? Un des Mangemorts auxquels il s'était confié l'a trahi. Et comme Lucius a réussi à s'évader, il n'était plus du tout en sécurité. Seulement, on raconte qu'il a été emprisonné par Voldemort…

— Voldemort ne contrôle pas Azkaban ! se récria Hermione.

— Tu sais bien que de nombreux Détraqueurs lui obéissent… ce qui est une forme de contrôle indirect.

— Cela ne vous heurte-t-il pas d'envisager Malefoy comme un fidèle serviteur de Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione. Parce que personnellement, ça m'empêche de dormir…

— Je n'arrive pas à y croire… murmura Ginny.

La cinquième année était restée pétrifiée après la révélation d'Hermione.

— La fouine avec nous… C'est impensable !

— Oui, seulement si Lavande a raison et qu'il est à Azkaban, il ne nous est pas d'une grande utilité… remarqua Parvati.

— On ne peut pas savoir, répliqua fermement Ginny. Peut-être qu'en ce moment même, il oeuvre au péril de sa vie pour l'Ordre, pour Dumbledore, pour nous… contre Voldemort. Et aucune de nous n'en a la moindre idée…

* * *

— Draco, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Le Serpentard jeta un regard furieux à Kate, qui était entrée dans son antre sans prévenir, pour le critiquer une fois de plus.

— Je croyais que tu appréciais Hermione… remarqua-t-il sarcastiquement. Tu devrais être heureuse !

— Cela n'a rien à voir. Ou plutôt si, justement. J'apprécie énormément Hermione comme tu dis, et ne souhaite pas la voir souffrir encore à cause de toi. Jennifer va lui rendre la vie impossible… Et dire que tu me jurais qu'il ne s'était rien passé lors de votre rendez-vous…

— Ecoute, Kate, peux-tu me dire pourquoi je suis ici, à Poudlard, Préfet en Chef sous un faux nom ?

La Serdaigle, surprise par cette question inattendue, laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre.

— Tu es ici pour l'Ordre, tout comme moi, en mission d'espionnage. Tu tentes de te rapprocher de Caldwell depuis bientôt trois semaines pour obtenir des informations sur les Mangemorts de Poudlard.

— Bien. Et ces informations, que deviennent-elles ?

— Tu dois les transmettre à Hermione, afin qu'un réseau Gryffondor/Serpentard se crée, autour de Dumbledore.

— Très bien. Mais ce dont tu n'as pas conscience, c'est que Granger ne me fait pas confiance, car je suis un Serpentard, l'élément même qui est indispensable à notre mission. Et Granger, _contrairement à toi_, ne sait pas que je suis Draco Malefoy. J'ai donc dû trouver un moyen de gagner sa confiance…

— Quoi ? Tu vas lui briser le cœur, seulement pour une question d'obtention des informations?

Kate était hors d'elle. Elle jeta un regard méprisant au Serpentard.

— Draco, tu ne comprends pas qu'en agissant ainsi, tu ne vas réussir qu'à perdre la confiance d'Hermione, _définitivement_. Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec les sentiments des autres. Et même pour l'Ordre, tu n'avais pas le droit d'infliger cela à Hermione.

— Et qui te dit que je lui ai _infligé_ ce baiser ? remarqua méchamment Osborne. Elle avait l'air plutôt réceptive tout à l'heure !

— Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu gâches en te comportant de la sorte, Draco. Mais j'espère que quelqu'un t'en fera prendre conscience…

Kate resta silencieuse quelques minutes sous l'effet de la rage. Puis, se dominant, elle reprit la parole violemment.

— Tu as intérêt à t'expliquer avec elle… Et n'oublie pas que nous avons la première réunion de l'AD ce soir.

Et la jeune fille tourna les talons, laissant Malefoy ruminer en solitaire.

* * *

Hermione avait passé la journée en compagnie de ses compagnes de dortoir, évitant au maximum les regards accusateurs de Ron et Harry. Ses deux amis ne lui avaient pas pardonné son comportement de la matinée, dont ils lui attribuaient l'entière responsabilité : n'avait-elle pas offert son collier à Osborne ? La Gryffondor se reposait sur son lit, quand un hibou pénétra dans la chambre par la fenêtre ouverte. Aussitôt Ginny fut auprès d'elle, curieuse.

— Je parie que ça vient d'Alex ! s'exclama la cinquième année.

Son cri attira Lavande et Parvati, et les quatre sorcières furent bientôt toutes rassemblées autour du volatile. Hermione sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, espérant secrètement que Ginny ait raison. Elle fut vite déçue…

_Espèce de garce, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend… On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était dangereux d'embrasser un type alors qu'il était déjà pris, surtout devant les yeux de sa copine ? Dommage pour toi. Fais-toi la plus discrète possible, la plus insignifiante que tu pourras, si tu crois m'échapper ainsi._

_Mais surtout… ne t'approche plus d'Alex. Jamais._

_Signé : Jennifer Keane, _Serpentard

— Et ben dis donc… elle t'en veut à mort, souffla Lavande.

Hermione repoussa cette remarque d'un sourire qu'elle essaya de rendre confiant.

— C'est normal, non ? Je pense que si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais réagi de la même façon.

— En tout cas, à partir de maintenant, tu ne t'aventures plus seule dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ordonna Ginny. Seule, Jennifer n'est pas dangereuse, mais elle a de nombreux amis à Serpentard… pas très recommandables.

— Si tu veux… soupira Hermione. Bon, et si on se rendait à l'AD ? Harry m'a dit hier que la première séance avait lieu ce soir…

Quand les quatre sorcières arrivèrent dans la salle de l'AD, elles s'aperçurent rapidement qu'elles étaient bonnes dernières, et qu'un problème était survenu entre plusieurs membres. Hermione s'avança, et découvrit avec stupeur Osborne et Pansy en compagnie de Ron, Harry, Dean et Seamus parmi d'autres.

— Ah, Hermione ! s'exclama Osborne avec soulagement dès qu'il la vit. Tu vas pouvoir leur expliquer la raison de notre présence. Je ne peux rien leur faire entendre !

En un coup d'œil, la jeune fille avait jugé la situation. Ron, Dean et Seamus étaient fermement opposés à la participation d'Osborne à la réunion. Harry était conscient du caractère indispensable de sa collaboration, mais ne pouvait pas le dévoiler. Cependant, Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi Alex avait amené Pansy… quand il lui revint en mémoire qu'Osborne était sûrement au courant de la véritable personnalité de Parkinson, et qu'il devait donc avoir une bonne raison pour la faire participer à l'AD.

Et c'était elle qui devait donner l'explication de leur présence !

Hermione réfléchit intensément, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, prit la parole devant une assemblée qui gardait les yeux fixés sur elle.

— Excusez-nous pour notre retard, nous avons dû voir le professeur Dumbledore… commença Hermione en cherchant le soutien de ses amies.

Celles-ci hochèrent vigoureusement la tête pour confirmer son mensonge.

— Il voulait nous annoncer quelque chose de très important : en tant que Préfet en Chef, Osborne doit améliorer sa technique de combat.

— J'avais l'impression qu'elle était déjà assez au point ! remarqua Ron sarcastiquement.

Sans tenir compte de l'intervention, Hermione poursuivit calmement.

— Comme chacun de nous, Alex peut s'améliorer, et c'est pour cela qu'il est parmi nous, une condition rendue plus indispensable encore par sa fonction. Je sais que nombreux parmi vous l'ont acclamé ce matin. Est-ce que ce sentiment a déjà disparu ? Souvenez-vous plutôt qu'Osborne a combattu Mandelstan, notre ennemi à tous ! Et vous ne l'accepteriez pas ?

Sentant qu'elle gagnait des points, Hermione se mit alors à parler de Pansy.

— Dumbledore a également mentionné Pansy, une grande amie d'Alex. Comme vous le savez sûrement, Pansy a… beaucoup changé cette année.

Des murmures approbateurs lui répondirent.

— Vous êtes nombreux à lui avoir parlé, et vous êtes conscients que l'amitié Gryffondor/Serpentard est essentielle à Poudlard. Alors faites-lui bon accueil !

— On ne veut pas de Mangemorts ici ! grogna un élève.

— Tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore nous aurait envoyés des Mangemorts ? ricana Hermione.

L'élève ne répondit pas. Hermione comprit qu'elle avait gagné. C'était son duel, et elle l'avait remporté, tout comme Alex.

— Dans ce cas, c'est parti ! s'exclama Harry.

Trois heures plus tard, Hermione s'essuya machinalement le front alors qu'elle quittait la salle de l'AD. Bien que ce fût le début de l'année, et le premier entraînement, Harry n'avait été indulgent avec personne, et avait au contraire poussé chacun à se surpasser. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à réaliser lui-même plusieurs Patronus en démonstration, bien que leur réalisation soit épuisante.

— Fatiguée ?

La jeune fille sursauta violemment, et découvrit avec stupeur le regard bleu d'Osborne posé sur elle. Elle croyait pourtant être la dernière à avoir quitté la salle…

— Je t'ai attendue à l'extérieur, expliqua le Serpentard. Pour te parler du prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard… Dis-moi, tous les cours se déroulent-ils ainsi ? Parce que celui-ci était vraiment crevant !

— Non, je crois qu'Harry a voulu nous tester aujourd'hui. Les autres seront plus calmes, sourit Hermione.

Le Préfet s'abîma dans le silence pendant quelques minutes. Puis il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione, la retenant prisonnière.

— Merci pour tout à l'heure, murmura Alex. Je ne sais pas combien de fois tu devras mentir à tes amis à cause de moi… Je t'en suis très reconnaissant.

Hermione hocha pensivement la tête. Allait-il lui parler du duel de ce matin et de ce qui avait suivi, ou continuerait-il à n'entretenir avec elle que des rapports… distants ?

— A propos de ce matin… commença Osborne, hésitant.

— Oh, tu n'as pas à…

— Je suis désolé, déclara abruptement le Préfet. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'était vraiment maladroit de ma part, te prendre ainsi par surprise devant toute l'école…

La Gryffondor secoua sa main comme pour l'empêcher de continuer.

— Non, ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier. Je… je comprends parfaitement. Tu es un Serpentard connu, maintenant… Tu n'as rien à faire avec moi… Et puis, j'ai eu ce geste stupide avec le collier…

Hermione avait de la peine à refouler ses larmes, alors que ce qu'elle faisait allait à l'encontre de tous ses rêves. Elle ne voulait pas repousser Alex !

— Hermione… essaya de l'interrompre le Serpentard.

— Non, je crois que vraiment…

— Hermione !

— Tout est de ma faute…

Arrivée à la fin de sa déclaration, la jeune fille releva la tête, les yeux brillants, et découvrit le regard tendre qu'Osborne posait sur elle. Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le Serpentard pencha sa tête vers la sienne.

— Mais… Alex ! Tu avais dit…

— Chut. Je viens de comprendre que je ne t'ai pas attendue pour te parler du prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard…

Et défiant toute logique, Draco Malefoy embrassa pour la troisième fois son ennemie de toujours, Hermione Granger…

**Fin du huitième chapitre.**

Sympa, celui-là, non ? En tout cas, moi il m'a fait bien marrer à écrire… Mais que pense réellement Draco de cette « liaison » ?…

Toutes les réponses dans le prochain chapitre ! (enfin, une partie…).

Biz, Caraibos !


	9. Où Voldemort

**143 - 112 31 reviews ! Waouuuuuuu ! Vous me gâtez !**

Désolée pour le retard, je sais que ce chapitre aura été plus long à venir, mais je vous avoue que je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire depuis les vacances de Pâques… Mais bon, maintenant avec les révisions du bac de français, mon emploi du temps est beaucoup moins surchargé, lol !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 : Où Voldemort se rappelle à notre bon souvenir**

Hermione voulait retenir les jours. Le mois de novembre montrait déjà le bout de son nez, alors que la Gryffondor ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : disposer de l'écoulement des secondes, afin de retarder au maximum l'arrivée de décembre, mois maudit entre tous où, selon ses sources, Voldemort devait faire son retour…

Depuis la conversation que John avait rapportée à la Préfète, Dumbledore avait mis en place un entraînement parallèle à celui de l'AD, auquel participaient exclusivement Osborne, Harry et Hermione. Les trois sorciers avaient compris qu'une longue bataille se préparait, exigeant une maîtrise parfaite du combat… Ron avait très mal accepté d'être ainsi rejeté, surtout pour laisser sa place au Serpentard, qu'il haïssait encore plus depuis sa relation avec Hermione.

— Il est jaloux ! énonçait Ginny doctement quand Hermione lui faisait part de son inquiétude à son sujet.

De fait, le bonheur d'Hermione était si évident que chaque élève avait compris la nature du sentiment qui la liait à son collègue. On ne comptait plus les petits mots échangés pendant les cours de potions, et les lettres que recevaient la jeune fille matin, midi et soir. Alex avait même tenté de lui envoyer un courrier lunaire, jugeant cela très romantique, mais Hermione n'avait apprécié que très moyennement d'être réveillée à une heure du matin par un cognement furieux contre la vitre, surtout pour se faire ensuite invectiver vigoureusement par ses compagnes de dortoir, elles aussi dérangées dans leur sommeil. Au matin, les regards meurtriers des quatre jeunes filles posés sur lui avaient suffi à Osborne pour qu'il interrompe les envois nocturnes, et le couple était retombé dans les délices du bonheur conjugal.

Deux seules ombres restaient cependant au tableau déjà bien rempli par la menace de Voldemort et la jalousie de Ron : Hermione n'avait rien appris de nouveau sur Pansy, et Alex ne parvenait pas à s'immiscer dans le cercle de plus en plus fermé de Caldwell.

La Préfète avait la désagréable impression que Parkinson l'évitait, et ce depuis le début de sa relation avec Osborne. Hermione s'était au départ demandé si cette froideur à son égard ne provenait pas d'une possible attirance de la Serpentarde pour Alex, mais cette possibilité avait rapidement été exclue, pour laisser place à une autre hypothèse : Pansy redoutait qu'Hermione ne découvre la vérité sur son identité. La Gryffondor était restée persuadée de cette dernière éventualité, et ce constat l'ennuyait terriblement. Surtout que son cher et tendre refusait de lui faire la moindre confidence à son sujet…

— Pansy a des problèmes familiaux, Mione… expliquait-il quand la Gryffondor essayait de remettre le problème sur le tapis.

— Quel genre de problèmes ? Je pourrais l'aider, mon père est médecin !

— Ton père est _dentiste_, Hermione. Je doute qu'il puisse aider Pansy à résoudre ses problèmes psychologiques !

— Ah ! Donc, ce sont des problèmes psychologiques !

Arrivé à ce point de la conversation, Alex soupirait et attirait tendrement Hermione contre lui.

— Pansy va bien, Hermione. Et elle n'a pas besoin de toi. Moi, par contre…

La Gryffondor ne pouvait résister, et à chaque fois le problème Parkinson était relégué derrière les envies pressantes du Serpentard.

Alex retrouvait Hermione le plus souvent possible, et les deux Préfets s'étaient désormais entièrement appropriés « l'antre » de Draco située à côté de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Là, ils discutaient passionnément, où se livraient à d'autres activités tout aussi passionnées, jusqu'à des heures le plus souvent indues. C'était également dans cet endroit qu'ils échangeaient les informations obtenues, et mettaient en place de nouvelles stratégies pour parvenir à leurs fins.

Hermione lissa pensivement un pli de sa jupe alors qu'elle attendait Alex, allongée sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Leur rendez-vous était prévu à 21h00, mais Alex ne se montrait visiblement pas pressé de la rejoindre. Elle jeta un dernier regard agacé à sa montre, et se leva pour regagner sa chambre, abandonnant l'idée d'une rencontre avec Osborne ce soir-là. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée de la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passage à Alex, complètement échevelé et haletant. Celui-ci posa un regard incrédule sur la sorcière lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle se préparait à sortir.

— Hermione ! Tu ne t'en vas pas maintenant, quand même ?

Deux yeux furibonds lui firent comprendre l'étendue de sa faute, et le Serpentard baissa piteusement la tête, honteux.

— Je peux savoir où tu étais passé ? demanda la Préfète, accusatrice.

— J'étais… à la Salle Commune.

L'hésitation d'Alex fit l'effet d'une brûlure dans le cœur d'Hermione. La sorcière sentit la morsure cruelle de la jalousie… et comprit un peu mieux la rage de Jennifer. L'ex d'Osborne ne s'était plus jamais manifestée depuis sa lettre d'insultes, mais Hermione restait persuadée que cela ne tenait qu'au fait qu'elle soit en permanence accompagnée par Alex ou par un autre, et elle gardait une vigilance constante.

— Et quelle occupation à la Salle Commune a bien pu te retenir… quarante minutes ? ironisa Hermione.

— Caldwell, soupira Alex.

Aussitôt Hermione s'installa sur un fauteuil, attentive à ce qu'allait lui dire Osborne.

— Tu as réussi à parler pendant près de quarante minutes avec Sean ! s'exclama la sorcière. Mais c'est un miracle !

— Une horreur, oui… Ce type n'a pas arrêté de m'écraser de sa supériorité, alors que je…

Draco se mordit la lèvre. Il avait manqué laisser échapper que c'était lui qui avait dominé Caldwell à Serpentard pendant les six dernières années… Il devait prêter beaucoup plus d'attention à ses paroles. Sinon, un jour au l'autre, il serait reconnu… La pensée du déjeuner au cours duquel Harry avait failli l'appeler Malefoy lui revint à l'esprit, et Draco sentit son sang se glacer. Il avait bien cru ce jour-là que sa couverture était foutue… Mais le Gryffondor n'avait à l'évidence rien soupçonné depuis.

— Alors que tu quoi ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

— Alors… alors que je vois bien que ce type ne serait rien sans Voldemort et ses Mangemorts !

Hermione tressaillit, et le Serpentard se pencha vers elle, inquiet.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Oh, rien…

Puis, devant l'air insistant d'Osborne, Hermione eut un rire gêné et expliqua son trouble.

— C'est juste ta façon de prononcer le nom de Voldemort… Comme un défi lancé au monde entier.

— Toi aussi tu l'appelles Voldemort ! s'écria le Préfet.

— Oui, mais je ne cherche pas à le provoquer. C'est seulement qu'ainsi il me parait plus accessible, moins… invincible. Alors que chez toi on sent un désir d'humiliation. C'est viscéral, tu hais cet homme.

Au fond de lui, Draco était impressionné. Il ne croyait pas Hermione si douée pour décoder les sentiments des autres. Cependant, le Serpentard se retint de pousser un soupir. Si seulement la situation avait pu être aussi simple que celle décrite par la Gryffondor… Si seulement il avait pu être un amoureux de liberté, comme elle, sans rien avoir à se reprocher qu'une férocité à toute épreuve contre les partisans du mal…

De son côté, Hermione observait le visage de son collègue, dont les flammes faisaient ressortir les angles et les méplats. Il était si beau… Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur en songeant que c'était cette fermeté dans la voix d'Alex quand il prononçait le nom de leur ennemi qui l'avait persuadée de sa loyauté. Jamais elle n'aurait pu maudire ainsi Dumbledore, ni renier son directeur avec autant de mépris. _Et jamais elle n'aurait pu tomber amoureuse d'un traître_…

— Caldwell n'accepte de me faire rejoindre leur cercle qu'à une seule condition… reprit Alex.

— Oui ?

— Certains Serpentards ont prévu une petite action prochainement… ils aimeraient que j'y participe.

Cette apparente légèreté ne convainquit pas Hermione une seconde.

— Quand tu parles d'action… tu penses à punition, non ?

Alex soupira longuement, son regard évitant à tout prix celui d'Hermione.

— Je ne sais rien encore de précis, mais ce sont tous des Mangemorts. Je pense donc qu'on peut déjà éliminer le goûter d'anniversaire dans le garage de grand-papa…

Hermione soupira, mais ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'Alex ne lui dirait rien de plus.

* * *

Ron jeta un regard exaspéré à Ginny, tranquillement installée à lire dans le canapé de la Salle commune des Gryffondors.

— Mais tu ne comprends donc rien ! Je suis le seul à voir clair dans _son_ jeu ?

— Je ne vois même pas de quel jeu tu parles, grand frère, répondit Ginny distraitement, tout en tournant une page.

Poussant un hurlement de rage, Ron se jeta sur sa sœur et, lui arrachant le livre des mains, l'envoya valser à travers la pièce, attirant l'attention de tous les Gryffondors présents.

— _Il_ la monte contre nous ! _Il_ ne lui permet plus de nous voir ! _Il_ nous interdit sa présence !

A ces mots, Ginny, sérieusement ébranlée, prit conscience de l'étendue de la détresse de Ron.

— Ron… tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, quand même ?

— Pourquoi ? répondit-il d'un ton hargneux. Tu es de _son_ côté ?

— Enfin ! C'est normal qu'Hermione passe du temps avec lui ! Ils sont tous les deux Préfets, et…

— C'est bon ! Ne dis pas un mot de plus !

— Tu te fais du mal, Ron, à toujours penser à Hermione de cette manière.

— De quelle manière ? cracha Ron.

— Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, murmura Ginny en entraînant son frère à l'écart. Quand tu te comportes ainsi tu te rends ridicule, et caricatures l'amoureux transi à qui la belle a préféré un plus valeureux chevalier !

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

— Très bien. Mais je t'aurai prévenu.

Soudain, le visage de la Gryffondor s'éclaira. Ron tourna les yeux, et aperçut son meilleur ami pénétrer dans la Salle Commune. Sans faire la moindre remarque, il se retira dans sa chambre.

* * *

— Le 21, tu es sûr ? demanda Hermione.

Osborne passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, et fixa la sorcière de ses yeux bleus alors qu'il lui répondait fermement.

— Oui. Le Bal de Noël ne peut avoir lieu qu'à cette date, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Hermione soupira légèrement, se rappelant ce que John lui avait affirmé. Voldemort comptait attaquer vers Noël… si ce n'était pas _le_ jour de Noël. L'ironie n'en aurait été que plus flagrante. Osborne reprit rapidement la parole.

— Nous laisserons entendre aux élèves que la Bal aura lieu le 24, et n'annoncerons que le matin du 21 la nouvelle date. Ainsi, eux seront prêts à temps, mais Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ne le pourront pas.

— Très bien. Des sorties à Pré-au-Lard seront organisées les deux week-ends précédant la fête…

La Gryffondor se tut un instant, et détourna la tête. Mais Draco put voir que ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes, et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ! Ce n'était que Granger, bon sang !

— J'ai peur, Alex.

A ces mots, toutes les défenses du Serpentard tombèrent, et il fut pris d'une impulsion subite, comme cela lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment depuis le duel qu'il avait remporté contre Mandelstan.

— Hermione… murmura-t-il en lui ouvrant les bras.

La jeune fille s'y précipita, et le Serpentard sentit sa robe se mouiller de larmes, alors que la jeune fille pleurait tout son soûl. Il l'embrassa doucement, et se sentit bêtement heureux quand il s'aperçut qu'elle lui répondait de toute ses forces.

— Alex… murmura Hermione. Pourquoi es-tu venu à Poudlard ?

Draco se sentit frémir, et tenta de cacher sa réaction à la sorcière en se dégageant de ses bras. Il reçut de plein fouet les deux yeux plein de douleur d'Hermione, et comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû réagir ainsi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda brusquement la Gryffondor.

— Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça, c'est juste…

Le Serpentard s'interrompit, se demandant quelle excuse il allait bien pouvoir invoquer pour justifier son arrivée de cette année. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il jamais jugé bon de s'appesantir sur le problème ! Des questions familiales, avait dit Dumbledore… Peuh ! Il ne tiendrait même pas trois secondes avec ça !

— J'ai eu… des problèmes de famille, commença-t-il laborieusement.

Mon dieu ! Mais c'était complètement nul !

— Oh ! Et quoi donc ?

— Euh… oh ! des choses très compliquées… divorces, séparations, déménagements… inventa Draco.

— Mais… je croyais que tu vivais avec tes deux parents. Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'avais dit ?

Soudain, Draco se souvint qu'il avait distraitement mentionné ses parents il y avait quelques semaines de cela. Il parlait évidemment de Narcissa et Lucius à ce moment-là, et n'aurait jamais pensé que cela aurait pu lui porter préjudice. Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !

— Oh… non, ce n'est pas du divorce de mes parents qu'il s'agit, c'est… de celui de mon oncle, affirma-t-il en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

— Je vois… souffla Hermione.

Draco poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement.

— Non, en fait, je ne vois pas en quoi le divorce de ton oncle t'aurait poussé à déménager, reprit la Gryffondor d'une voix ferme.

Le Serpentard la regarda d'un air ahuri. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à s'acharner ainsi sur lui ? Il ne lui avait rien fait, pourtant ! Cependant l'aperçu des larmes séchées sur la joue d'Hermione lui donna des remords. Elle était bouleversée… Ce qui pouvait justifier en partie son attitude.

— Ecoute, Hermione… je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, d'accord ? commença-t-il doucement. Ça a été assez difficile pour moi, et…

— Ça va, je comprends, coupa Hermione. J'ai été bête de te harceler à ce sujet, ajouta-t-elle en souriant faiblement. Parfois, je suis sujette à quelques crises de paranoïa intenses…

Perdu dans la contemplation de la Gryffondor, Draco faillit ne pas prendre conscience de ce que la jeune fille impliquait. Paranoïa intense ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle le considère comme un… comme un traître ? Inexplicablement, cette pensée lui fit mal. Mais prudent, il prit le parti de ne pas l'interroger à ce sujet, et lui proposa de la raccompagner, ce que la jeune fille accepta avec un grand sourire. Draco sentit son cœur se réchauffer, et put respirer à nouveau.

Allons ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir peur de lui ! Elle l'adorait, non ? Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Draco jouissait de cette pensée. Cela lui procurait un sentiment de pouvoir très appréciable… Il s'était lui-même souvent interrogé sur ce qu'il ressentait pour la Gryffondor, et était heureux de pouvoir se dire qu'aucun sentiment n'entrait en jeu de son côté.

Ce n'était pas l'avis de Kate, bien sûr. L'ex-Serdaigle, non contente de croire qu'il était fou amoureux d'Hermione, lui en voulait toujours pour son attitude envers elle, et cela avait donné lieu à quelques conversations… mouvementées.

— _Alex, je dois te parler, avait jeté la jeune fille en pénétrant comme une furie dans la salle commune des Serpentards._

_Des regards amusés s'étaient tournés vers le couple, et Draco avait compris que les ennuis s'approchaient très dangereusement._

— _Si c'est à propos d'Hermione, tu perds ton temps…_

— C'EST_ à propos d'Hermione, avait coupé Kate. Mais ne crois pas que ce que je vais te dire ne sera d'aucune utilité._

_Elle l'avait entraîné à l'écart, loin des oreilles attentives._

— _L'aimes-tu ? avait-elle demandé carrément._

— _Non._

_La réponse avait fusé, sèche._

— _Donc, tu me fais la même réponse qu'il y a trois semaines ? Pourtant, on te voit partout en sa compagnie, en train de lui porter ses affaires, de lui murmurer je ne sais quoi à l'oreille, et de l'embrasser dans le cou ! C'est quand même dingue !_

_A ces mots, la voix de Kate avait craqué. Mais nullement ému, Draco avait répondu avec un rictus de haine sur le visage._

— _Puisque tu l'aimes tant, va lui faire, toi, des bisous dans le cou ! Et va la réconforter si tu crois qu'elle est malheureuse à cause de moi !_

— _Ce n'est pas en ce moment qu'elle est malheureuse, tu le sais très bien. Mais plus tard… Et je ne peux pas aller la voir… à mon plus grand regret, avait soupiré la jeune fille._

_Draco avait éclaté de rire._

— _A ton plus grand regret ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?_

— _J'estime énormément Hermione. Mais comme elle ne sait rien de moi… enfin, de ce qu'il est important de savoir à mon sujet… il est impossible que je lui parle. Tu ne réalises même pas ta chance ! avait-elle finalement craché._

Aujourd'hui, le Serpentard ne pouvait se remémorer cet entretien sans un double sentiment de malaise et de plaisir. Malaise, car son amitié avec Kate s'était véritablement détériorée ce jour-là. Et plaisir, car il se sentait maître des sentiments de la jeune Préfète.

Draco marchait plongé dans ses pensées, et ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel jusqu'à ce que les ongles de la compagne s'enfoncent très brutalement et très profondément dans son bras. Il s'apprêtait à lui jeter un regard courroucé, mais la scène qui apparut devant ses yeux lui vida l'esprit momentanément, et il ne songea plus à rien. En étant de choc, il intima à Hermione de rester immobile et s'avança seul dans le couloir, vers la vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à lui. Arrivé en pleine lumière, Draco plissa les yeux et fit apparaître magiquement une couverture afin de cacher le corps à Hermione. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de plus de quelques secondes pour reconnaître dans le visage exsangue du jeune homme son rival, Mandelstan.

— Alex, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour ?… balbutia la jeune fille.

— Laisse. Il est mort.

A ces mots, la Gryffondor se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle lui avait confié il y avait de cela quelques minutes à peine. « J'ai peur… ». En cet instant, elle devait être terrifiée.

— Je vais prévenir Dumbledore, lança la jeune fille.

Le Préfet ne répondit pas. Les causes de la mort de Mandelstan n'étaient pas naturelles, et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

* * *

— Ginny !

La sorcière s'éveilla en sursaut à la voix de son frère, et enfila précipitamment sa chemise de nuit par-dessus son pyjama.

— Ginny ! répéta la voix.

— J'arrive, Ron !

Faisant taire ses compagnes de chambre d'un signe de la main, elle leva un regard inquiet sur le sorcier.

— Qu'est-il arrivé pour que tu me réveilles à cette heure ?

— Harry a une crise ! Viens vite !

— Tout de suite. Mais juste avant…

La sorcière opéra une rapide rotation et intima à l'une de ses camarades d'aller chercher Pomfresh, et à une autre d'alerter immédiatement Dumbledore.

— Les garçons ne s'en étaient pas occupés ? vérifia-t-elle.

Après que Ron ait répondu négativement, les trois jeunes filles s'élancèrent dans des directions différentes. Arrivée dans le dortoir des garçons, Ginny ne put retenir un mouvement de recul à la vue de Harry. Le garçon hurlait de toutes ses forces, tout en plaquant ses deux mains contre sa cicatrice. Celle-ci semblait le brûler, et toutes les personnes réunies autour de lui ne pouvaient que prier pour que la douleur s'estompe rapidement.

— Ron… qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, généralement ?

Le sorcier ne prit même pas la peine de demander à sa sœur de préciser sa question. Le même doute l'avait taraudé depuis l'apparition du phénomène.

— Tu-sais-qui a frappé. Très récemment.

— Mon Dieu…

Choquée de voir ses pires appréhensions confirmées, Ginny s'approcha doucement du lit, et posa ses mains fraîches sur le visage du garçon qui hantait ses rêves depuis trois ans.

— Courage, Harry ! murmura-t-elle de façon à ce que personne autour d'elle ne l'entende. Courage !

* * *

Hermione interrompit sa course avec surprise, quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à venir déranger Dumbledore à une heure aussi tardive. La jeune fille qui invectivait la gargouille devant elle semblait bouleversée, et l'urgence de sa situation se faisait ressentir de manière cruelle.

— Lavande ? Mais…

— Hermione ! souffla la sorcière avec un soulagement manifeste. Dieu merci tu es là ! Tu as le mot de passe, non ? Tu es Préfète…

— Non, je n'ai pas le mot de passe, mais… que fais-tu ici… maintenant ?

— C'est vrai que tu ne sais pas… Harry a une crise. Il faut absolument que Dumbledore vienne le plus rapidement possible.

— Je suis désolée pour Harry, mais je crois que mon problème passe en priorité, claqua Hermione d'une voix sèche.

Soudain, la Gryffondor réalisa avec surprise la présence de Dumbledore devant elle. Celui-ci n'avait à l'évidence pas emprunté le chemin habituel pour sortir de son bureau.

— Mais… il n'est pas possible de transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard, professeur ! balbutia la Préfète.

Extraordinairement, les yeux du directeur restèrent froids et préoccupés, et il ne prêta aucune attention aux paroles de la jeune fille.

— Je vous ai entendues d'en haut, toutes les deux. Vous dites que Mr Potter a une crise en ce moment même ?

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent silencieusement.

— Alors nous sommes perdus…

Hermione crut avoir mal entendu. Etait-il possible que Dumbledore admette leur défaite ainsi ?

— Professeur ! s'indigna-t-elle. Que dites-vous ! Non, nous ne sommes pas perdus ! Voyons, nous sommes au contraire près, très près du but…

En affirmant cela, la Préfète voulait lui faire comprendre qu'Alex se rapprochait de jour en jour des Mangemorts. Quand soudain cela lui parut d'une extrême futilité. Un élève était mort !

— Professeur Dumbledore… Il faut que vous me suiviez immédiatement, implora Hermione.

— Mais… commença à protester Lavande.

— Vous avez découvert ce qui a provoqué la crise de Mr Potter ? coupa le directeur.

La Gryffondor eut l'impression que celui-ci redoutait sa réponse. Et après qu'elle eut hoché la tête, le directeur lui parut soudain plus âgé d'une dizaine d'années. Voldemort avait frappé à l'intérieur même de Poudlard…

— Suivez-moi, Professeur, murmura Hermione.

* * *

La Préfète était partie depuis de longues minutes, et Draco ne parvenait pas à se libérer du sentiment de malaise qui l'étreignait depuis la découverte de l'identité du cadavre. Un lien devait être établi, mais lequel ? Pourquoi Mandelstan ? A qui faisait-il de l'ombre, à part lui-même ? Le Serpentard sentit se cœur se contracter violemment lorsque la vérité s'imposa à ses yeux. Inutile de se voiler la face. Le responsable ne pouvait être que Caldwell…

Soudain, tout devenait tellement clair ! La conversation que John avait rapportée… Une fois Mandelstan supprimé, le prochain nom sur la liste était…

— Hermione ! souffla Draco.

Tous les éléments concordaient. Et notamment la joie sadique dans les yeux de Caldwell lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la condition pour faire partie de son groupe : il haïssait la Préfète des Gryffondors… Alors le même sort serait réservé à Hermione ? Elle aussi finirait sous une couverture, dans un couloir sombre de Poudlard ? Et ce serait lui qui devrait être responsable de sa mort ?

Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête du Serpentard, et il ne prit pas conscience immédiatement des pas qui approchaient.

— Monsieur Osborne ! En voilà une surprise ! Mais qu'est-ce ?…

La voix de Rogue mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il contemplait d'un air horrifié le Préfet en Chef penché sur le corps sans vie d'un de ses camarades.

— Osborne ! Mais qu'avez-vous fait !

— Non, Professeur, ce n'est pas… !

Mais avant que Draco ait pu prononcer la moindre parole pour sa défense, il se retrouvait déjà ligoté des pieds à la tête, la bouche scellée magiquement.

— Assassin ! cracha Rogue. Et dire que je commençais à croire que vous ne finiriez pas dans _ses_ rangs !

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues du professeur de potions. Draco, s'il l'avait pu, aurait poussé un cri de surprise. Rogue… pleurait ?

— Que vous a-t-_il_ donc promis, pour que vous acceptiez de porter la responsabilité d'un tel crime ?

— Mmmh…

— Le pouvoir ? Les honneurs ? Et pourquoi pas… l'éternité ?

Draco renonça à faire comprendre par mimes à son professeur qu'il n'était pour rien dans la mort de Mandelstan. Rogue était à l'évidence bouleversé, et ne ferait aucunement preuve d'indulgence…

— Voyons, Severus ! Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Le Préfet redressa précipitamment sa tête, et manifesta sa joie par des cris inarticulés devant l'apparition du directeur… et d'Hermione.

— Alex ! Mais que t'est-il arrivé ! s'exclama la sorcière.

Les deux nouveaux venus posèrent un regard interrogateur sur l'ancien Mangemort. Celui-ci ne perdit pas une seconde pour commencer son explication.

— Cet élève… commença-t-il théâtralement, cet élève est un meurtrier ! J'en ai la preuve. Il venait de commettre son crime lorsque je suis arrivé !

— Professeur Dumbledore… je vous jure que c'est faux ! plaida Hermione. J'ai découvert le corps avec Alex alors qu'il m'accompagnait à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors ! Il n'est absolument pour rien dans cet assassinat !

— Je vous crois, mademoiselle Granger, bien sûr que je vous crois. Les apparences étaient trompeuses, et ont abusé votre Professeur. Mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, maintenant. Severus ?

Rogue détacha Alex à contrecœur.

— J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, Albus. Je vous déjà à plusieurs reprises exprimé mon opinion à propos de ce nouvel élève !

— Je m'en souviens, Severus. Mais en ces temps de trouble, il est essentiel de savoir accorder sa confiance.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'effectuer un parallèle avec sa propre situation, et se réjouit de la foi qu'elle plaçait désormais entièrement dans son collègue.

— Monsieur Osborne, à propos des causes de la mort… ? reprit Dumbledore.

— Un Avada Kedavra. De façon certaine.

— Et comment peut-il savoir ça ? maugréa Rogue.

Personne ne répondit.

— Raccompagnez votre collègue, monsieur Osborne. Toutes ces émotions sont un énorme choc… pour nous tous.

— Bien, professeur.

Les deux Préfets se levèrent, et s'éloignèrent en silence des deux hommes.

— Voudrez-vous bien me dire, Albus, un jour ou l'autre, la raison qui vous pousse à croire ce garçon !

— Un jour ou l'autre, Severus. Un jour ou l'autre…

* * *

— Lavande ! Dumbledore n'est pas avec toi ?

— Non, j'ai…

— Et Mme Pomfresh n'arrive toujours pas ! sanglota Ginny. Pourtant, Harry ne pourra pas continuer comme ça éternellement ! Il épuise son corps et sa magie !

— Hermione était là, aussi. Dumbledore a préféré la suivre, elle, plutôt que moi. Soi-disant que c'était plus urgent.

— Oh, Hermione, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse ! Car sinon ma vengeance sera terrible ! s'écria Ginny.

Lavande fit un geste désabusé.

— Au vu de la terreur qui habitait ses yeux et son visage, je crois qu'elle en a une bonne… Une très bonne excuse.

* * *

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de couver Hermione du regard alors qu'il escortait la sorcière jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. John avait dit vrai… Elle était en danger. Et c'était lui qui… Non ! Il ne devait plus penser à ça ! Ça ne servirait qu'à le rendre malade, et de plus ne serait d'aucune utilité… Inconsciemment, il raffermit sa prise sur la taille de la jeune fille. Il ne laisserait pas une telle chose se produire. Jamais.

— Alex… murmura Hermione. Je voulais m'excuser… pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. A propos de tes parents, et des raisons qui t'ont poussé à venir à Poudlard cette année… Ce n'était pas très intelligent de ma part de t'avoir posé ces questions. Pardonne-moi.

Draco sentit son cœur fondre de tendresse, et cette fois ne réfréna pas l'inclination qui le poussait vers la Gryffondor. Pourquoi lutter ? Il n'en avait même plus envie. A présent qu'il n'était plus Draco Malefoy aux yeux d'Hermione, sa relation avec la jeune sorcière avait complètement évolué. Et il ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde. Kate avait-elle raison, à propos de ses sentiments ?…

Une sensation intense de douceur l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Hermione l'embrassait légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait l'initiative, et cela quintupla son plaisir. Sans attendre, il augmenta la sensualité du baiser. Ils se tenaient enlacés dans le couloir depuis déjà de longues minutes, quand Draco sentit Hermione s'éloigner de lui. Il fut étrangement déçu, mais quand il ouvrit les paupières ce fut pour découvrir le visage angoissé et en même temps curieusement confiant de la Préfète.

— Hermione… que se passe-t-il ?

La sorcière ne dit mot. Bon d'accord, il allait devoir trouver tout seul ! Le Serpentard imaginait les possibilités les plus folles, quand il s'aperçut soudain de l'étrangeté du comportement d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait un teint rougissant, tout en ne cessant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il comprit.

— Hermione, est-ce que tu veux dire que ?…

— Oui.

Draco se mit à l'embrasser comme un fou mais, ne pouvant encore totalement y croire, s'interrompit subitement pour lui demander confirmation.

— Tu… tu crois que tu es prête ?

— Mais oui ! rit légèrement Hermione.

Cette fois-ci, le temps n'était plus à la discussion, mais à l'action. Et sans prendre en compte les protestations ponctuées d'éclats de rire d'Hermione, Draco baissa un genou à terre, et enleva prestement Hermione dans ses bras. Il savait exactement où il allait l'emmener.

La Préfète ne dit rien quand, après avoir fait disparaître un pan de mur à l'aide de sa baguette, Draco la déposa délicatement dans l'immense lit qui occupait l'ensemble de la pièce. Un autre secret de son collègue… Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait emmené là d'autres filles avant elles, puis s'invectiva silencieusement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à des pensées aussi déprimantes ! Cependant, elle fut frappée par le regard grave de celui qui l'accompagnait.

— Il n'y a jamais eu personne ici, murmura-t-il.

La Gryffondor lui envoya un sourire resplendissant. Il avait comprit. Le Serpentard se pencha légèrement sur elle, et Hermione se sentit emportée par un flot d'émotions. A cet instant, elle comprit qu'elle l'aimait.

Longtemps après, la jeune fille remua légèrement, et elle sentit la main d'Alex la serrer plus fort encore. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son compagnon et y lut ce qu'elle désirait voir.

— Je t'aime, Hermione.

Il l'avait dit. Draco ne pouvait y croire. Il l'avait dit ! Il réalisa alors que c'était la vérité. Il aimait mademoiselle Sainte-Nitouche ! Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout ! Mademoiselle… Qu'importe ! Il l'aimait, c'était l'essentiel. Mais elle… Anxieux, il attendit sa réponse.

— Je t'aime, Alex.

A ces mots, Draco sentit son cœur chavirer. Mais ce n'était pas de bonheur. Il ne s'appelait pas Alex. Son nom était Draco. Et Hermione n'aimait pas, mais alors sûrement pas Draco.

**Fin du neuvième chapitre !**

Et maintenant ? Une petite review ?

Bisous à tous, et bon courage pour la fin de l'année !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Un énorme merci à :

Jorajho, le Saut de l'ange, zeeve lelula, Rebecca-Black, misstyc, Moony et Jess, laure (qui s'éclate, c'est cool !), Hermione 46, Stellmaria, Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy, slydawn, DarkDreamer, LaskaMalfoy, Raphou, Océane, Rose Potter, Narcilla, bee

**Elliotnaiss** : brrrrr ! mais c'est que tu me ferais peur ! non hermione ne retombera pas en dépression nerveuse, du moins… pas tout e suite. Faudrait déjà qu'elle ait un motif, d'abord ; quoi ? ah oui, son copain a une fausse identité, et c'est en vérité le garçon qu'elle hait depuis sept ans… bah ! on verra bien ! bisous !

**Laetitia **: « la revieweuse fidèle au poste »… lol, ça se passe bien tes révisions ? Moi je dis, vive Candide, vive Electre, et à bas les Confessions ! Gros bisous et… à bientôt, j'espère !

**Semine** : je pense que tu as mtnt la réponse à ta question… Et oui, Draco désormais c'est du solide ! Mais que dire qd la supercherie sera découverte ?… bises à toi !

**Lunder** : à priori Draco sortait avec Hermione par acquis de conscience (mission oblige), mais bon… les sentiments personnels ont repris le dessus, je crois ! Bises !

**Jay** : en fait Hermione sait que Pansy n'est pas Pansy, mais elle ne sait pas qui est Pansy en vérité ( ?) ça va ou je la refais ? bises !

**Maamlily** ! coucou toi ! alors ça bosse dur ? pas moi, tu vois, puisque je poste un nveau chap. J'espère que la suite te plaît… et j'attends ta review, bien sûr ! Gros bisous !

**Lily Evans 2004 **: salut ! (autre cri histérique… relis ta review pour cpdre !). Mtnt ce n'est plus un simple oral de français que tu bosses, mais le bac, et mtnt ce ne sont pas des bisous mais le pas qu'ils ont sauté… j'espère que tu ne t'es pas étouffée devt ton écran, si tu veux je t'organise un RV avec Osborne… (et je suis sérieuse ! contacte-moi pour les détails lol)

**Sarouchka** : carrément ton chapitre préféré ! ça doit être pour ça que j'ai reçu plein de reviews pour celui-là ! en tout cas merci pour tes encouragements, et gros bisous à toi !

**Etidel** (ou Moony ? J'ai reconnu l'identité ! — euh… je crois qu'elle avait signé, dit un anonyme pas sympa. — ah oui, tiens donc !) : Draco n'est plus aussi arrogant, mais moi, personnellement, je le préfère cmme ça… et puis il est super mignon ! et puis super intelligent ! et puis… et puis Hermione a de la chance ! bouhouhouhouh ! Bises !

**Ayuluna **: J'ai lu être une autre d'une traite (d'ailleurs il faut absolument que je reviewe, c'est impardonnable), et en ce qui concerne Pansy… et bien rien n'est encore sûr. J'avais une première idée, mais une Pansy gentille, ça peut être pas mal… Il se peut qu'Hermione apprenne très prochainement la vérité sur son nouveau copain… je dirais même… au prochain chapitre ! Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Dragonia** : en cachette ? pas avant qu'ils… en tout cas. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils disent à tout le monde ce qui vient de se passer, là, par contre… sinon les serpentards savaient que draco sortait avec Hermione… mais n'approuvaient pas. Surtout caldwell ! Bises !

**dd** : vais-je avoir plus d'inspiration que toi ? merci à toi, ô grande dd (ridicule), qui a augmenté de trois le nombre de mes reviews ! j'attends la suite, mtnt ! les autres chaps sont aussi bien ! alors fonce ! vite ! mais… n'oublie pas de réviser qd même un peu ! lol, bisous !

**isaure** : tant mieux si les sixièmes ne viennent pas ! lol ! j'attends ta review, mtnt, et… j'espère que pour toi que tu l'as vu récemment ! gros bisous !

**Vici Black** : c'est super mimi ! (si tu veux savoir quoi, fonce relire ta review !). Mais finalement, as-tu lu les autres chapitres ? Un doute affreux m'oppresse… victoire, je compte sur toi. Et que la force soit avec toi (un peu dépassé, peut-être, mais c'est pas grave, moi, j'aime bien !lol). Gros bisous !

**Mariechoute** : mais moi je t'aime, mariechoute, co-animatrice pour centre aéré ! alors faut pas être méchante comme ça ! apprends ta partition par cœur, et chante le dernier, tu verras ça ira bcp mieux, tu pleureras toutes les larmes de ton cœur, et je te réconforterai… gros bisous !


End file.
